


Alone Together

by lunajk



Series: Alone Together Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, GGAD(implied), HP - Freeform, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape & Lily Evans - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajk/pseuds/lunajk
Summary: An HP*Sherlock(BBC) crossover.Young Mycroft and Greg met James Potter, Severus Snape, Voldemort, and the youngest Holmes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题Alone Together来自Fall Out Boy的专辑Save Rock and Roll。  
> Crossover，我的理解算是AU下面的分支。AU是平行宇宙的意思，是个大的概念。crossover是把某部作品的人物或部分世界观置于另一部作品的世界观下，同时人物也可以有交叉。比如我这篇crossover就是把BBC神夏的人物搬到了哈利波特的世界观里。  
> BBC版本里的各个主角没有明确的出生年月，因此麦哥的出生年月我参照了扮演者Mark Gatiss，设定为1966年10月。探长的扮演者Rupert Graves的生日是1963年6月（说实话没看出来大了三岁hhhhhhh），剧情需要在本篇中探长的出生年份设定为1966年，往后推了三年以便和麦哥在火车上相遇。  
> 确定了时间之后我在Pottermore上做了一些关于这个时期魔法世界的检索，发现出于巧合，麦哥和探长入学的时候James Potter和他的朋友们（以及年轻的斯内普教授！）都还在学校念6年级。根据Pottermore，James Potter出生于1960年，刚好比麦哥和探长大了6岁。本篇故事恰好发生在第一次巫师大战时期（70年代末-80年代初），即伏地魔的第一次得势，而这也让我的故事有了更有意思的背景。（原来我只想单纯地写一个学习恋爱毕业的校园魔法AU啊hhhhhhhh）  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Greg Lestrade在火车走道尽头的隔间门口踌躇了一会儿，隔间里面只有一个男孩儿，暗金色头发，一脸拒人于千里之外的表情埋首于报纸间——那报纸上面的照片竟然会动！老天啊。Greg已经走到了火车车尾，几乎所有的隔间都满了，再说他的腿也很迫切地需要点儿东西撑着。不管出于什么原因这个男孩儿旁边没伴儿，为了空座位还是值得试一试的。  
“你好，请问我可以坐这里吗？”Greg小心翼翼地问。  
那男孩儿从报纸里抬起头来漫不经心地扫了他一眼，“请便。”  
“呃——Gregory Lestrade，不过大家都叫我Greg。”坐定之后Greg伸手。  
“Mycroft Holmes。”对面的男孩儿翻了翻眼皮。Greg有些尴尬地把手收回去，不算一个特别好的开始啊，他的新学期。他真诚地希望其他的新同学能比对面这位好相处一些，这位Holmes不会是看出了他是麻——麻瓜出身吧，他暑假里稍稍翻了翻了新学期的课本，里面说有些纯血统巫师非常看不起麻瓜出身的巫师譬如他，他不会正巧碰上——  
“是的我是纯血。但我们家族并没有轻视非纯血巫师的传统。事实上，我对你抱有和对其他同学一样的尊重。你们都是普通人，普通人都是金鱼。”Mycroft懒洋洋地声音从报纸后面传来。  
Greg发现他很难控制自己的面部表情，普通人？金鱼？还有，他怎么知道自己在想——  
“哈。我怎么知道。”Mycroft拖腔拖调地、精准地重复了Greg脑袋里的自言自语，“看啊。大部分人只长了眼睛，却不知如何用眼睛看。”  
现在Greg百分之百确定他对面坐着个怪胎了，“我无意冒犯，”他强忍着火气，并不想还没开学就和（可能的）同院同学发生冲突，“但能否请你向我这种金鱼解释一下你是怎么知道的？”  
Mycroft Holmes笑了笑——他居然还有“微笑”这个表情真是不可思议，“你的行李少的不可思议，”——Greg这才注意到隔间一角三个笨重的皮质大箱子，和他自己寒碜的一个小破拎包形成了鲜明的对比，不禁有些窘迫地涨红了脸，“你一路走到火车末尾，神情迷茫，显然只身一人。前面有这么多隔间，你却执意寻找一个无人的空隔间——遗憾的是直到车尾也未如愿。害怕和陌生人建立情感联系，内向封闭。你询问我许可进入时的方式非常胆怯，我猜你一定长期生活在威权之下，严厉的父亲？”——Greg没能控制住自己的抽搐，他正忙着不让突如其来的眼泪出卖他呢，“啊，我十分抱歉，”Mycroft语气平平地道歉，“我没有想到你父母双亡。”  
“没关系。”Greg成功地控制住自己，“我只是，好一阵子没听见过‘父亲’或者‘母亲’了。你知道的，孤儿院里大伙儿都避开这种词儿。我们玩得好的话，都叫对方哥哥或弟弟。兄弟姐妹比虚幻的父母实在多了。”  
Greg注意到Mycroft脸上闪过一丝阴霾，“我恐怕不能苟同，鉴于我们家族——特殊的情况。”  
“噢，你有兄弟？或者姐妹？”Greg感兴趣地问道，“我一直很好奇真正的兄弟姐妹关系是怎么样的，我是说，有血缘的那种。”  
Mycroft的圆脸面无表情，薄唇抿成一条直线，“不怎么样。”他几乎是有些幼稚地冲口而出，“他们很烦。”他找补道，皱起眉头。  
“哈哈，我猜你是老大？”Greg大笑，而Mycroft不情愿地点头，“有个弟弟？还是妹妹？”  
“都有。”Mycroft从牙缝里挤出一句，而Greg再次爆发出一阵大笑。  
“我都有点儿同情你了。”Greg话音刚落，Mycroft也一起露齿而笑。他们笑了一会儿，Greg想起刚刚说了一半的话头。  
“对了，特殊的情况？你刚刚说你们家族特殊的情况，那是什么？”  
“我十分遗憾，但我恐怕不能多说。顺便一提，听见我的姓氏还勇敢地坐在我对面的，一定不是纯血。”  
Greg再次大笑起来，“哦老天，我摊上什么啦？快老实交代。”  
Mycroft皱了皱脸，“你不会想知道的。说说你吧，我确信你已经足够了解我了。”  
“我？”Greg瞪大眼睛，“我有什么好说的，你不是一眼看透了我吗。”  
“呃……我很抱歉。”Mycroft看起来有一丝局促——老天，他竟然还有这种表情，“对于我的……粗鲁行为。我……不太擅长和人打交道。”  
Greg的不快在听到道歉后也烟消云散了，起码这个道歉听起来很真诚，“那你应该来孤儿院。讲真，来我们孤儿院待一天，保准你成个人精。”  
他们又一起笑了一会儿，Mycroft的报纸已经不知道飞到哪儿去了。胖女巫推着小车来到他们的隔间前，Mycroft赶在Greg开口之前要了一大堆零食，Greg注意到大部分是巧克力和糖果。  
“要巧克力蛙吗？”Mycroft递给他一只巧克力色的青蛙。  
“多谢。巧——什么？”Greg一脸怀疑地盯着手里的包装。  
“巧克力蛙。里面有巫师卡片，我弟弟的最爱。”Mycroft从鼻子里哼出一声。  
Greg拆开包装，里面掉出一只青蛙状的巧克力和一张卡片。他左手把巧克力塞进嘴里，右手翻过卡片。卡片上一个有着长长白胡子的老头儿冲他和蔼地微笑，挥了挥手，然后从卡片边缘消失了。  
“Holmes？Mycroft？”Greg一脸难以置信。  
“叫我Mycroft吧。”  
“Mycroft，照片里的人呢？”  
“哦，出去放松放松，串个门之类的。”Mycroft一脸见怪不怪，把卡片翻了个面，“噢，是梅林。我真搞不懂他为什么一直死心塌地地跟着那个愚蠢的麻瓜国王。我猜麻瓜的照片是不会动的？”  
Greg点了点头。“那多无聊。”Mycroft评论道，拆开一包看上去像是糖豆儿的东西，“多味豆，要试试吗？”  
Greg试了一颗，苹果味的，感觉还不赖。  
“对了，我听说麻瓜出身的巫师，学校会派老师亲自邀请你们入学。谁来找的你？”Mycroft随意地问道。  
“Dum——Dum——Dumbledum？”Greg努力回想道，“很高，胡子很长，带着眼镜——”  
“啊，Albus Dumbledore教授。霍格沃茨的校长。”  
“哟！竟然是校长亲自来的，我不会是某个大巫师的私生子什么的吧。”看到Mycroft的表情他做了个鬼脸，“开个玩笑而已，放松啊大哥。不过他人挺好的，居然能逗乐Ms. Parkinson，要知道那个老巫婆——哟呵，现在我可不能用老巫婆来骂人了，对吧？毕竟我也是巫师了。”  
“Parkinson。”Mycroft轻蔑地一笑。  
“怎么了？你认识她吗？”Greg一脸怀疑。  
“并不。只是一个古老的巫师家族碰巧也姓Parkinson。他们可不太讨人喜欢。”  
Greg不置可否地挑了挑眉，不过他百分之一百二十确定Mycroft读懂了他在肚皮里念叨的每一个字。  
“我真紧张。”过了一会儿Greg坦诚道，喝了一口瓶子上标着“黄油啤酒”的金黄色液体，入口意外地顺滑香甜，“我啥也不懂。”  
“恐怕我并不擅长处理这种情感，我十分遗憾，Greg。”Mycroft耸了耸肩，“我缺少这样的共情体验。”  
Greg瞪了他一会儿，“说人话。”他努力用他可以想象到的最严肃的语气对Mycroft说道，然后他们同时爆发出一阵大笑。  
火车缓缓地停了下来，他们到达霍格沃茨了。

Greg站在霍格沃茨礼堂高高的天花板下，施了魔法的天花板上是晴朗的夜空，点缀其间的星星如同黑天鹅绒上的钻石，不过如此美景也无法让Greg平静下来。直到McGonagall教授让新生按姓氏字母顺序排好队之前他一直和Mycroft待在一起，Mycroft给他科普了一番霍格沃茨的历史——比他暑假里看的《霍格沃茨，一段校史》生动得多，加上了许多只有巫师家庭了解的密辛。他看起来不怎么担心分院，（“我们一家都是拉文克劳，我毫不怀疑我也是只老鹰，据说这是看遗传的。”）而Greg就没什么把握了。Greg既没有可供参考的遗传，也远远谈不上聪明绝顶。他和他的新朋友八成不会在一个院里。不过比失去新朋友更让他担心的是自己被分进斯莱特林，Mycroft说斯莱特林是最歧视非纯血巫师的学院。要是不幸羊入虎口，他简直不敢想象他未来的7年该如何度过。  
“Mycroft Holmes。” McGonagall教授念道。Greg注意中间拉文克劳的长桌上已经有小幅的骚动，几个高年级学生显然已经做好了鼓掌的准备。  
分院帽在Mycroft的脑袋上停了好一会儿，然后：“拉文克劳！”Mycroft面无表情地脱下帽子放在凳上，迎着欢呼走向蓝色的长桌。Greg看见其中一个高年级学生拍了拍他的肩膀，声洪如钟地问道：“是什么耽搁了你这么久，Mycroft？”  
Mycroft的脸上好像蒙着一层无悲无喜的面具。从他站着的高台望下去，Greg只能看见他掀了掀嘴皮作为回答，Mycroft又退回了他们初见时冷漠的硬壳内。  
Greg几乎来不及关心Mycroft为什么情绪异常，就听见McGonagall教授念到了自己的名字。他抖抖索索地戴上分院帽，感觉到来自四张长桌上的注视。帽子过于宽大了，滑下来遮住了他的眼睛。Greg眼前一片漆黑，耳边听到一个声音，几乎吓得跳起来。  
“赫奇帕奇还是格兰芬多？这是一个问题。不要慌张，年轻的学生。你在和分院帽说话呢。”  
说话？Greg困惑地想。  
“通过思想，年轻的学生。”  
好吧。Greg叹气。我该去哪个学院？  
“你忠诚、坚毅而固执，会是一个好赫奇帕奇。不过，你也十分勇敢和正直。我能看到你具有的强烈的道德准则，和固执地遵守他们的倾向。格兰芬多看起来也不错。”  
那就格兰芬多吧。  
“好的，年轻的学生。我感觉你们这一代似乎更喜欢自己做出选择，一件好事啊！”  
Greg来不及再问分院帽是什么意思，它就冲着人群大声喊道：“格兰芬多！”  
好吧，格兰芬多也不坏。Greg朝着礼堂最右边深红色的长桌走去，感觉到一道灼人的目光而抬起头。  
Mycroft的眼睛里没什么情绪。Greg冲着他笑了笑，感觉包裹着他外壳的坚冰似乎动摇了一些。  
不知道格兰芬多和拉文克劳的宿舍近不近，逮着机会得打听打听。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

接下来的好两天Greg都能没见到他火车上结识的新朋友。他有太多的东西要学了——成为一个合格的格兰芬多对麻瓜出身的他来说可不容易，他的神经几乎每分每秒都处于过载状态。要知道从前在孤儿院的时候，虽然他也无意间展示过他的魔法能力，比如在Ms. Parkinson训斥他的时候让她心爱的地毯着火，（现在他知道这种行为的官方称谓是“无法控制自身的力量”了）但他都归咎于偶然而非他自身的魔法所致——那个时候的他也不知道世界上真有魔法这玩意儿啊。大部分时间里他同别的孤儿别无二致，又期待又害怕有人会收养他。所幸他所在的学院几乎没人介意出身问题，各种意义上的，虽然在闲聊时得知他父母双亡的事实后室友们都报以同情的安慰——他并不需要就是了，不过Greg心里还是暖洋洋的。并且他的室友们——两个纯血和三个半血都非常乐意向他和另外一个麻瓜出身的室友提供慷慨的“魔法界生存指南”。  
周三上午Greg比平时早一些吃完早饭，想在魔咒课开始之前先去教室预习一下课本——他的“魔法界生存指南”里可反复强调了，Flitwick教授的魔咒课难得让人退避三尺，偏偏还是O.W.L.s和N.E.W.T.s的必修课。他推开门，然后发现教室并非空无一人——后排正中，双手交叠，对着魔咒课本封面凝神冥想的正是他火车上的新朋友，Mycroft Holmes。  
“Mycroft！”Greg又惊又喜，“我都忘了我们是一起上魔咒课的！”  
“你现在想起来了。”Mycroft淡漠地看了他一眼，不过Greg没有错过他嘴角的笑意。  
“我可以坐这里吗？”他走到Mycroft身边的空位上放下书包。  
“请便。”Mycroft稍稍挪了挪，给Greg腾了点空间。Greg在他的书包——就是他和Mycroft初次见面时他背的那个——里稀里哗啦地翻找了一阵，“哈！”粗鲁地倒出了一本二手的魔咒课本。因为用力过猛，课本的封面刷地掉了下来。  
“哦——”Greg哀怨地叹了一口气，不出声地咒骂了一句，祈祷自己带了胶带。Mycroft，出乎Greg的意料，拿过了课本和封皮敲了敲。封皮如垂死的病人被电击一样抖了抖，又躺了回去。  
“梅林的胡子！”Mycroft懊恼地吹了一口气，“恢复如初。”登时Greg的旧课本就变成了崭新的、闪闪发亮的课本。  
“哇！”Greg情不自禁地发出一声惊叹，“Mycroft，你太——”  
“这没什么。”Mycroft竭力想表现得无所谓，不过微微泛红的耳朵尖出卖了：他实际上很高兴。  
“说真的，”Greg一把抓起自己的书包，开始往外疯狂地倒课本，“你要不帮我把这些课本都敲一敲吧。”  
Mycroft愠怒地朝他翻了个白眼，不过旋即被Greg脸上快乐的笑容感染，也笑了起来。

当天午餐时Greg在他惯常的座位上发现了一张卡片，用烫金的字体印着他的名字。他挑了挑眉，刻意忽视了室友的口哨，打开了对折的卡片。里面用难以辨认的花体写道：  
Greg，如果你能赏光于今晚7点光临图书馆，我将不胜荣幸。我将在禁书区左侧第一排桌子处恭候。  
M.H.  
“看在上帝——啊不，梅林的份上！”Greg叹气，目光在隔壁拉文克劳的长桌上搜寻着。Mycroft感觉到Greg的注视，抬起头来，把他脸上不赞成和无奈的表情尽收眼底。Greg瞪了他一会儿，禁不住露出笑容。他知道Mycroft读懂了，因为他低头之前给了他一个愉快的眼神。  
“你瞅啥呢？”他麻瓜出身的室友Dimmock一边往薯条上猛倒番茄酱一边问。  
“呃……没啥。”Greg收回目光，专心致志地肢解一块牛排，试图不要把刚刚被人约了的快乐表现的太明显。

“终于！”Greg如释重负地大喘气，立马意识到自己的声音过于响亮了，因为周围为数不多的几个学生都对着他的方向怒目而视。他的脸腾地烧了起来，尤其是看到Mycroft忍俊不禁的笑意后。  
“作为第一次踏进图书馆的非巫师出身学生，你能在6分钟之内准确地找到我已经大大出乎我的意料了。”Mycroft用比耳语高不了多少的声音说道。  
Greg，为了避免再次遭受目光攻击，拽过一张羊皮纸潦草地写道：  
非巫师出身？  
无意冒犯，不过巫师家庭通常会给孩子们提供关于霍格沃茨更详细的背景知识。  
Greg花了一会儿时间盯着他们的字迹：自己狂放的草书，和Mycroft工整的圆体。见鬼，他身上没有一处不透露着良好的家境和教养。忽然羊皮纸被抽走，Mycroft添了一行字。  
Greg，我真诚地希望你能谅解。  
Greg送了他一个满头雾水的表情。  
我的确不擅长和人交往。但我正在学习。  
忍俊不禁地，Greg抽回羊皮纸。  
终于是人了哈，不是金鱼  
Mycroft费力地控制住了笑声。  
不再是了。  
看到Greg满意的表情，Mycroft狡黠地一笑。  
只是你。  
Greg的回应是一个无可救药的表情。

“当心！”伴着Madam Hooch的半尖叫半咆哮Greg在离地不到10米的距离内来了个俯冲稳着陆，一落地就被她好一通数落。  
“Madam Hooch，抱歉，打扰了。我能和那孩子谈谈吗？”高个儿，乱糟糟的黑发支棱在脑袋上，圆眼镜，双手插兜站在魁地奇球场边的正是学校的男学生会主席，格兰芬多的魁地奇队长，六年级的James Potter。  
“啊，Potter。” Madam Hooch点点头，“请吧，Mr. Lestrade。顺便一提，他是块找球手的料，就是太莽撞。”她瞪了一眼Potter，后者笑了起来，有几分洋洋自得地，似乎完全没听出来Madam Hooch的责备里也有他的一份儿。  
“Lestarde，Greg，和那个拉文克劳走得很近的新生，对吧？我们在三把扫帚打过照面，记得吗？”Potter和他握了握手，“我是James Potter，格兰芬多魁地奇队的队长。”  
Greg张大了嘴：“和拉文克劳走的很近？”  
“哦，这没什么。只是你似乎和你的拉文克劳朋友在一起的时间远超过在公共休息室露面的时间，仅此而已。通常情况下我们会认为你在恋爱呢，不过你显然没有。”Potter耸了耸肩，注意到Greg不太好的脸色安抚道，“这没什么。拉文克劳们都很聪明，就是怪胎多。要是你和一个斯莱特林成天待在一起才让人担心呢，斯莱特林对非纯血可不怎样。不过我找你不是为了这个。我刚刚观摩了你们的飞行课，你是你们班上——包括那群斯莱特林，”Potter皱了皱鼻子，“里飞的最出色的。你有兴趣加入魁地奇队吗？”  
“我——当然！不过，魁地奇选拔不是二年级吗？”  
“哦，你知道的，我明年就毕业了。我毕业之后，咱们队就缺一个找球手*。我一直在找合适的接班人，这么说吧，我提前预定你了。你怎么说？”Potter热切地盯着Greg。  
“哇，这……大发！”Greg除了“大发”之外找不到别的词了。  
“‘大发’是啥？”Potter一脸困惑地看着Greg，Greg似乎听见他嘟囔了一句“我去问Lily”，“行吧，那以后每周五晚上来魁地奇球场一起训练吧，”他随意地拍了拍Greg的肩，转身以双手插兜的姿态往城堡里走。  
Greg攥着学校破旧的扫帚晕晕乎乎地回到了课上，立马被兴奋的格兰芬多同学完全围住。他这才后知后觉地意识到，他似乎，好像，可能，没有钱买飞天扫帚。

Mycroft听完Greg有关魁地奇队的小故事后陷入了心不在焉的沉思。他们坐在三把扫帚靠窗的座位上，这是一个晴朗的深冬下午。外面起风了，收割着为数不多的枯枝败叶；室内有香甜的黄油啤酒和手指饼，Greg剩下的作业差不多都扔给Mycroft做完了。按照校规，霍格沃茨的学生是绝对禁止离开城堡的。食死徒的肆虐让霍格沃茨成为“英国唯一安全的地方”，出于保护学生安全的目的，三年级以上的学生每月前往霍格莫德村的机会早在7年前取消，这让许多出身巫师家庭的学生怨声载道。不过学生中流传着能出学校的密道——虽然大部分被证实是谣传，但Mycroft，作为一个聪慧的拉文克劳，在偶尔听到Greg提起霍格莫德之后表示这都不算事儿，没两天就领着Greg违反了一堆校规溜到了三把扫帚，还意外地碰见了James Potter和他那一帮高年级朋友。Greg还很是担心了一下男学生会主席会不会给格兰芬多扣分，而Mycroft只是翻了翻眼睛（“拜托，Greg——”）领着他目不斜视地走过那一小撮格兰芬多，并给他们一人点了一杯黄油啤酒。自此，霍格莫德成了他们最爱打发时间的地方。  
Greg有些惊讶于Mycroft对频繁违反校规行为的漠视，他在宿舍随口和Dimmock提了一句，而他的格兰芬多室友的回应充分印证了Mycroft对格兰芬多的评论。（“人还不错，但极其傲慢自大。顺便，格兰芬多——除了你，觉得我们拉文克劳都是怪胎。”）  
Dimmock懒洋洋地掀起四柱床的帷幔，“得了吧，怪胎们会守校规？霍格沃茨唯一会遵守校规的八成只有赫奇帕奇吧。走了，我可不想被Slughorn这只斯莱特林老鼻涕虫逮着。谁不知道他专宠蛇院。听说上回咱院六年级有个男生因为坩埚炸了被罚捣了一晚上圣甲虫粉，不用魔法。”  
“哈。太安静了。”Mycroft低声道。  
“三把扫帚一直人挺少的，不然我们干嘛老溜到这儿来。”Greg耸了耸肩，喝了口黄油啤酒。  
“今天不一样。”Mycroft若有所思地凝视着窗外。  
“啊？”  
“Greg，看。”  
“看啥啊，又没有食死徒。”Greg的后半句话戏剧化地放低了音量。  
“啧。食死徒。”Mycroft嫌弃得像是看见了餐桌上的油污。  
“他们一直在说要出去打几个食死徒什么的。”Greg保持着耳语的音量。  
“他们？”  
“Jeff啊，James啊，吧啦吧啦，吧啦吧啦。James Potter，你知道的，我们的魁地奇队长。他快考N.E.W.T.s了，他说他准备做个奥罗。”  
“非常格兰芬多。” Mycroft翻了翻眼睛。  
“你说You-know-who真的是怕Dumbledore教授才不来霍格沃茨吗？”Greg的声音几乎低的听不见了，Mycroft堪堪靠读唇语猜出了他在说什么。  
“Mommy说Voldemort只是觉得自己还搞不定校长所以羞于回来罢了，她说Grindelwald比他强多了，但喜欢单打独斗。他和Dumbledore教授非常亲密，不过因为打不过Dumbledore 所以去阿兹卡班了。Voldemort——”他的话音被一阵骚乱打乱了。三把扫帚前凭空出现了几个黑影，手持魔杖，大踏步地走近酒吧。Greg在能思考之前被Mycroft一把拉到桌子底下，捂住了嘴巴。  
是食死徒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *电影内James为找球手，罗琳自己后来公布James是追球手。剧情需要，采用电影版本说法。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Greg感觉到Mycroft的魔杖在自己头上重重地敲了好几下，让他除了疼痛和晕眩之外还额外多了恼火。他捉住Mycroft的手腕，感觉到对方的身体凝固了。Mycroft和Greg面对面蜷在桌子底下，他的左手还保护性圈着Greg的后背，现在Greg用右手牵住他的右手，仿佛像是把Mycroft拉入一个拥抱。太亲密了，他们，这个姿势。Greg混乱的脑袋里闪过一丝不安，混杂着莫名的兴奋，可能是肾上腺素飙升的结果。他们挨的如此之近，Greg可以感受到发顶Mycroft浅浅的的鼻息。  
“一无所获，哈？”其中一名黑衣人开口，声音浑厚。  
“也不尽然。”Greg心跳骤停，同时感觉到头顶的Mycroft轻轻地倒吸一口冷气。另一个黑衣人掀开兜帽，露出一张年轻英俊的脸庞，淡金色头发，一脸厌烦的表情，“反正也是顺路。”  
“Lucius，不要随便摘下兜帽。”第三名黑衣人开口，音色与还带着兜帽的第一个黑衣人十分相像，Greg注意到他们的身材也十分近似。  
“放轻松，Rodolphus，你们Lestranges经常神经过敏。你看这旁边哪有人影。”叫Lucius的年轻男人伸手掏出一只类似怀表的装置看了看，“还有半个小时呢，不如一起喝一杯？”  
Rodolphus Lestrange掀开兜帽，一张凶神恶煞的脸，和Greg的心理预期差不多。“三杯蜂蜜酒。”他冲着吧台方向粗鲁地叫道。  
Madam Rosmerta面无表情地一挥魔杖，他们面前出现了三只悬空的酒杯和一个酒瓶，酒瓶在半空中倾斜，给每只杯子倒上金黄色的液体。  
“啊，还是那么好喝。我都有点怀念在斯莱特林的日子了。” Rodolphus Lestrange满足地咂了咂嘴，在酒吧中心的方桌旁坐下。另一个Lestrange也掀开兜帽，在Rodolphus身边落座。他和Rodolphus十分相似，凶神恶煞的脸，魁梧的身材，不过更寡言少语一些，默默地品尝蜂蜜酒，对Rodolphus刚刚的评论不置一词。  
Lucius 在Lestranges 对面坐下，“五年了。说起来，Slughorn还不错，不过我可不怀念Dumbledore。啊，待会儿要见的小孩儿明年也毕业了。”  
“他叫什么来着？Sever-Seven-?”  
“Severus Snape。混血。是个魔药天才，黑魔王很喜欢他。” Lucius轻哼一声，“他都没有黑魔标记。”  
“约在什么猪头酒吧。啥时候能直接幻影移形到霍格沃茨，省的我们费这个事儿。这点闲工夫不如多折磨几个泥巴种。”Greg愤怒地吞咽了一下，感觉到Mycroft的左手半是警告半是安抚地拂过他的脊柱，带起一阵战栗。  
“说起来，”Lucius身体前倾，忽然表现得兴致盎然，“黑魔王为什么迟迟不攻下霍格沃茨？那里面实在太多玷污巫师血统的泥巴种了。”  
“天晓得，不过他不是一直在计划么，早晚有一天霍格沃茨是他的。对了，据说他在里面藏了东西，没人找得着，除了他，斯莱特林的继承人。” Rodolphus带着几分敬畏道。  
“继承人，哪来这么多继承人。” Lucius喷出一口气，“一会儿斯莱特林一会儿拉文克劳。一个姓Riddle一个姓Holmes，啧。真是继承人的话怎么连个姓氏都保不住。”Greg僵住了，他瞪着视线范围内所能见到的一小块Mycroft，后者的下颌线条收紧，放在他后背的手也紧握成拳。  
“Lucius，我希望你不是在质疑黑魔王本人血统的高贵。” Rodolphus危险地眯起眼睛，“你需要我向黑魔王转达你的质疑吗？”  
“怎么可能！”Lucius苍白的脸上泛起红晕，假笑了几声，“我对黑魔王出身之高贵深信不疑。我就是在怀疑这个Snape有多少用场，说到底不过一个16岁的小毛孩儿。”  
“你刚刚还夸人家是魔药天才。” Rodolphus提醒道。  
Lucius尴尬地咳嗽一声，脸涨成淡粉红色，抿了一口蜂蜜酒。  
“差不多了。”一直没出声的另一个Lestrange忽然放下酒杯，Greg被惊得一颤。  
“走吧。”Rodolphus赞成道。Lucius朝他快速投去怨恨的一瞥，不过没有提出异议。三人放下酒杯，戴上兜帽，鱼贯而出。

确信三人不再折返后Greg拖着Mycroft站起来，一脸难以置信地瞪着他，张大嘴巴，还没出声就被Mycroft的阴郁的表情堵了回去。Mycroft看起来正在疯狂的思考，那双Greg熟悉的、通常洋溢着暖意的苍蓝色眼睛里空无一物。事实上，他看起来更像是一架人形机器。Greg和Mycroft相对无言地站了一会儿，Greg不敢出声，Mycroft根本是神游天外。  
Madam Rosmerta方向发出了一声巨响，听起来像是她失手打碎了一个酒杯。所幸Mycroft好像终于被这阵小小的骚动召回到现实世界了。  
“Greg，我十分、十分抱歉让你卷入这些。我强烈建议你现在立刻、马上回霍格沃茨，走地道。”Mycroft声音暗哑，音量比气声大不了多少。  
“你呢？”Greg感觉有些不舒服，他自己也说不上来是为什么。  
“我还有点……事务要处理。”Mycroft看起来没比他好多少，他推着Greg往三把扫帚的门口走去，但Greg固执地抵抗着，定在原地。  
“他们在找你。”Mycroft恼火地试图捂上Greg的嘴，不过没有成功，“梅林啊Greg！”  
“我听见了，Mycroft。你以为我会丢下你一个人回霍格沃茨吗？”Greg目光炯炯地盯住Mycroft，“你是我的朋友。格兰芬多不会抛下朋友。”  
Mycroft看起来像是被Greg的话震惊的不能思考了，不过他毕竟是个拉文克劳，短暂失态后旋即回神，“我十分感激，对于你今天表现出来的、对我深厚情谊。但我坚持你应当立刻回城堡去，你不了解你所面临的——”  
“是我们所面临的。我们。”Greg坚定地望着Mycroft，看到冰冷的翡翠色逐渐融化时松了一口气，他成功地说服了Mycroft。他拍了拍Mycroft的肩，Mycroft按住了他的手，他们静静地对视了一会儿，然后Mycroft先放手。  
“我要给你施个幻身咒。我刚刚就想给我们施来着，他们进来的时候，不过没成功。请原谅我方才的粗鲁行为，Greg，我打赌你的脑袋一定不好受。见鬼，念咒不能出声真是太不人道了。”Mycroft的魔杖在Greg的脑袋上敲了好几下，然后忽然间奇异地，Greg感觉到头顶上一阵透心的凉爽，像是有人把一整碗鸡蛋清倒在他头顶上——对于大冬天来说还挺不好受的，他冷得禁不住做了个鬼脸。  
“唔。”Mycroft满意地哼了一声。Greg低头一看，发现自己的上半身已经完美地和身后的窗户和酒吧的木质桌子融为一体，“Cool！”  
“刚刚怎么就不成呢。”Mycroft半心半意地嘟囔着，给自己也施了一个幻身咒，披上斗篷，并示意Greg也披上，“走吧，我们去猪头酒吧。希望Snape还在。”

Greg和Mycroft蜷缩在猪头酒吧的墙根。他们之前来过几次，Mycroft似乎和老板有几分交情，不过这几分交情并不能说服他卖给他们火焰威士忌。（“才11岁，Holmes。对一个天杀的神童来说喝那玩意儿也太早了点儿。”）猪头酒吧里头非常昏暗，也不太适合时常要靠抄Mycroft作业来救急的Greg。不过这种昏暗也给那些见不得光的会面提供了最好的掩护，譬如现在他们在偷听的这个。  
Severus Snape是个六年级的斯莱特林。瘦长，苍白，病恹恹地，头发和眼睛都是深不见底的漆黑，令人想起蛰伏夜行的吸血鬼；同时他的脸上又明明白白写着笃定和自信，似乎百分之百肯定对面的三个年长的、经验丰富的、作恶多端的食死徒会对他的才能表示惊叹。 在Greg和Mycroft由于小小的争执耽搁掉的时间里，Snape显然已经取得了三个食死徒的信任，很有可能是利用他手中掌握的，拉文克劳继承人——也就是Mycroft的消息。Snape的声音很像他的名字，粘稠、油滑，带着些许嘶嘶声，如毒蛇吐信。“麻烦转告黑魔王，我十分乐意成为他忠实的仆从。”  
“不胜荣幸。”Lucius回答，他看起来还挺喜欢Snape的，起码他微笑着，甚至可以称得上和善了——对比他身边两张扑克脸的Lestranges，“食死徒永远不吝向忠诚的斯莱特林提供优先待遇。”  
“我什么时候才能有黑魔标记？” Snape脸上露出了强烈的渴望，和他之前的倦怠和漫不经心形成了鲜明的对比。  
“等你毕业。”Snape看起来对Lucius的回答不是很满意，他不由自主地露出了受伤的神情。  
Lucius，敏锐地感觉到他情绪的变化，微笑着安抚道：“带着黑魔标记在学校到处走容易过早地暴露你的身份。黑魔王十分看重你，他希望你能在毕业之前为他搜集尽可能多的、霍格沃茨的情况。”  
“包括那个Holmes。” Rodolphus忽然出声。Greg可以感觉到Mycroft全身紧绷。  
“拉文克劳是可以争取的盟友。”Lucius责备地望了Rodolphus一眼，“赫奇帕奇，一群蠢人。把格兰芬多赶尽杀绝，霍格沃茨就是我们的了。”Greg的胸腔里腾地烧起一团怒火：赶尽杀绝格兰芬多？他的手伸向裤袋里的魔杖，却被Mycroft握住了。他僵了一瞬，平静下来：现在还不是时候。  
“好吧，我了解了。”Snape又恢复了他恹恹的神情，“如果没有别的什么事，我回学校了。”  
食死徒们对视一眼，互相点了点头，“黑魔王万岁。”他们拉起兜帽，在桌子上随意扔下几个银西可，起身预备离开猪头酒吧。  
“等等。”Snape仿佛才想起什么重要的事情，他从袍子内侧掏出一个细长颈的魔药瓶递给离他最近的Lucius，瓶里的液体闪着幽幽的蓝光，“黑魔王要的。”  
Lucius笑容可掬地收好瓶子，“黑魔王会很高兴的，如果你的魔药能达到他期待的那样的话。”  
Snape假笑着看着他们离开，撩起袍子摸了摸苍白的左臂，脸上闪过一丝不甘和轻蔑混合的复杂情绪，也走出了猪头酒吧。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

看见禁书区旁他们惯常占座的桌子上空无一物，Greg颓丧地叹了一口气，把书包往桌子上重重一扔，无精打采地拉开椅子趴在桌上。他能感觉到周围刺来不满的瞪视，很有可能是因为他刚刚那一系列不算温柔的动静，不过他天杀的才懒得睬他们。三天了，从霍格莫德村回来已经第三天了。Mycroft就和人间蒸发了一样。Greg能感觉到他们听完墙根之后Mycroft的心烦意乱，他也尽力试图扮演好一个体贴的朋友角色——可是该死的，Mycroft根本就不给他机会。他们一路沉默地从蜂蜜公爵的地窖溜回学校，堪堪赶上晚餐。在门厅分手之前Greg再三要Mycroft保证他有任何情绪波动都可以告诉Greg，谁知道他一转身直接玩起失踪。格兰芬多和拉文克劳这学期只有一门魔咒课一起上，在周三——可不就是明天！Greg稍稍振作了一点儿，从趴换成坐姿。要是明天课上还见不到Mycroft，他就直接跑到拉文克劳的宿舍去，问他问什么躲着他，还要掀他的桌。  
被想象中掀Mycroft桌子的画面稍稍宽慰到的Greg从书包里抽出变形课论文，然后以肉眼可见的速度再一次萎靡下去——天杀的，Greg绝对不会当着Mycroft的面承认，但他真的非常、非常想念Mycroft，和他完美（McGonagall教授语）的变形课作业。

Greg确实在变形课上见到了Mycroft。  
在McGonagall教授准备开口说第一个词的时候他破门而入，扫了一眼教室——Greg满心期望Mycroft能看见他身边特地留的空位但Mycroft径直走到了第一排正中坐了下来。Greg能感受到其他同学探询的目光，他努力地保持着面无表情，就好像他和那个自顾自坐在McGonagall教授眼皮底下的拉文克劳一样根本不在乎似的，然而他内心的郁结和愤怒达到了几天以来的最高点。Greg几乎无法集中精神听讲，满脑子盘算着下课后怎么堵住那个没心没肺没脑子的混球。  
一下课Greg就站起来，但Mycroft比他更快。Greg打定主意不让他溜，草草把桌上的东西扫进书包追了出去。他们在人头攒动的走廊里来了一出“猫捉老鼠”，而Mycroft这只胖老鼠终于在四楼的某个拐角被Greg捉住。  
“M-mycroft。”Greg喘着粗气按住Mycroft的手腕，“为什么？”  
“什么为什么。”Mycroft喘的更厉害一些，圆脸上红彤彤的，闪着恼怒和躲避的神情。  
“你知道的。这些天。自从我们从……回来。”大声说出来让人感觉是那么受伤，Greg始料不及，他忽然觉得满腹委屈，只有拿着一双湿漉漉的眸子朝Mycroft瞧。躲着我。这句话Greg没有说出口，但两个人都心知肚明。  
“我很抱歉。”Mycroft垂下眼睛。  
“我到底摊上什么啦，Mycroft？”Greg的声音有些发颤，“快老实交代。”  
Mycroft直直地望着Greg：“危险。可能会要命的那种危险。”  
Greg虽然早有心理准备，看着Mycroft亲口说出来的感觉与自己瞎猜是不一样的，仿佛……一颗心终于落到实处，“那没什么。我是个格兰芬多。”  
Mycroft嘴角扭曲出一个怪笑：“莽撞的、命都不要的格兰芬多。”  
“那你是什么？三天了，没有一个问好，一句口信，甚至一张该死的卡片！你们拉文克劳都这样吗？绝交之前都不告诉别人一声？嗯？”  
Mycroft的表情有了一丝动摇，“现在你知道了。”  
“我知道了……搞什么玩意儿Mycroft Holmes！你以为这点小破理由能吓跑我吗？我告诉你Holmes，我是个孤儿。我们火车上第一次见面我就告诉你了。我这条命是捡来的，你懂吗Mycroft？我能活下来，能来上霍格沃茨本来就是上帝——梅林——管他哪个神大发慈悲。我不在乎什么要命的危险，我关心你。”Greg哽住了，最后一句话冲口而出，他原本没打算真情剖白的。不过临阵退缩可不是一个好格兰芬多，他干咳一声，躲避着Mycroft忽然变得深邃的目光，继续说道，“我天杀的真的关心你。你是我的朋友。我没什么朋友，但我珍惜我的所有朋友。你被You-know-who还是那个六年级的斯莱特林追着跑，我不在乎。但你看起来很不好，我很担心你。你可以和我说说，你在担心什么，我可以帮你分担。拜托你和我说说吧。你可能是个天杀的天才但我们都知道你就是个情商负数的白痴。”  
“那是你没见到我妹妹。”Mycroft阴沉地反驳。Greg心里一松，他知道Mycroft被打动了。  
“哈？不可能，你是人类情商的下限。没人比你更糟了。”Greg捶了Mycroft一拳，Mycroft吃痛地叫了一声，“你觉得你是为我好？刻意疏远我来保全我的小命？”  
Mycroft怨念地点点头。“蠢货！”Greg拔高了音量，惊恐地听见幽深的走廊尽头传来无数声“蠢货！”的回音，离他们最近的一套铠甲嗡嗡作响，开始咯吱咯吱地活动起来。Mycroft，看到Greg一脸见鬼的表情，忍俊不禁。Greg尴尬地瞪了Mycroft一眼。  
“说真的，”Greg任由Mycroft在盔甲从底座上跳下来之前领着他们进了一间空教室，“你在做什么觉得为了我好的事情之前能不能先问问我？啊？我觉得为了这么点小事儿和我绝交对我一点儿也不好，一丁点儿也不好，Mycroft！”  
“恐怕正常人都觉得非常好，Greg。”  
“是你说的，正常人都是金鱼，我不是金鱼。”Greg假装受伤地趴在课桌上。  
“我道歉，Greg。”Mycroft轻柔地把Greg拉起来以便直视他的眼睛，“我会开发两套交流系统，一套给正常人，一套给你。”  
Greg翻了翻眼睛，已经习惯了Mycroft嘴里冒出来的奇奇怪怪的名词——他上次还花了半天的时间给Greg展示他的记忆宫殿呢，记忆天杀的宫殿啊，看在上帝——梅林的份儿上，哪个人会给自己搞个记忆宫殿，除了Mycroft Holmes？不过——“你早干嘛去了？”Greg送了一个巨大的白眼以示自己气还没完全消。  
“我还未收集到足够的数据。”  
“我早该想到的，梅林最肥的三角内裤啊！”  
“Greg！”  
“咋啦？”  
“没什么。不过，如果你允许的话，我想友好地提醒一下，你的魔法史课可能迟——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——没关系，Binns从来不点名。”  
“我假设你试图翘课？”  
“正在翘课。”Greg露齿一笑，“现在，让我们谈谈那天在猪头酒吧听到的。”  
“恐怕现在不行，Greg。我十五分钟之后有约了。”Mycroft有些不安地看着Greg，看起来经历过刚刚的爆发之后拉文克劳对他的反应有些没底。  
“和谁？”Greg问，又下意识地找补道，“我无意窥探你的隐私，我是说，你不愿意说就算了。”  
“Severus Snape。”

当天晚上他们在城堡七楼的一间空教室碰头。Greg到的时候Mycroft已经在里面了，正在往两个玻璃杯里倒南瓜汁，旁边摆着一盘司康饼和一碟草莓果酱。看到Greg推门而入他冲他笑了笑，示意他锁门，然后冲着门的方向挥了挥魔杖。Greg决定不问Mycroft刚刚干了什么，以免又欣赏一出完全超出他理解能力的讲座，记忆宫殿就够他受的了。  
“Mycroft，我们才吃完晚饭。”  
“我知道。但厨房刚烤的司康饼看上去很不错。不来一块吗？”  
Greg以实际行动回答了他。  
“——不过，”嘴里塞满了司康饼让Greg的声音有些含糊，“你咋搞到的司康饼啊？厨房在哪儿？”  
“啊，家养小精灵会送过来的。”Mycroft漫不经心地回答，专注地往司康饼上抹草莓果酱。  
Greg挑挑眉，“你们不会是那什么，神圣28家族*吧？”  
Mycroft露出了Greg熟悉的、仿佛吞了一只苍蝇的表情，“不，不是。Holmes喜欢保持低调。那本愚蠢的书在编出来之前就该想到它会掀起轩然大波的。可能作者最后那点可怜的脑子都留给如何让自己保持匿名了。”  
Greg哈哈地笑了一会儿，满足地舔掉手指上沾到的草莓酱，“那么，Snape和你说啥啦？”  
“哦，没什么。”Mycroft漫不经心地回答，“就是那天你听到的。Voldemort想拉拢我来着。顺便说一句，我真的非常、非常抱歉。那天忽然出现的食死徒是我的缘故。我忘了Mommy的警告，不能在除了家里和霍格沃茨的任何地方对Voldemort直呼其名。”  
“因为你是拉文克劳的继承人，而You-know-who，或者说，Voldemort挖空心思想拉拢你？”  
“是也不是。”  
“什么意思，你是拉文克劳儿子的儿子的儿子，也不是？”  
Mycroft轻笑一声，“Rowena Ravenclaw——”看到Greg有些迷茫的神情他补充道，“我们学院的创始人，只有一个独生女儿。**”  
“啊，难怪你不姓Ravenclaw。另一个呢，斯莱特林的继承人，姓Riddle的？Snape来找你是为了介绍你们俩认识吗？”  
“不是。Riddle是何方神圣我至今不能确认，”Mycroft罕见地皱起眉头，“但我会搞清楚的，很快。”  
“我毫不怀疑。”Greg偏了偏头。  
Mycroft听到后耳朵尖微微泛红，掩饰性地喝了一口南瓜汁，“Greg，有件事情我需要向你澄清。我并非全知全能。我不是一个机器，尽管我十分希望自己是一架机器。我有做不到的事情，掌握不了的咒语——比如无声咒，虽然我一直在加紧练习，但进度不总尽如人意。在一些危急时刻，比如上周末的三把扫帚，我的无声咒就不顶用。”  
Greg因为吃惊张大了嘴：“无声咒？你在练习无声咒？这不是N.E.W.T.s水平吗？”  
“恐怕是的。”  
“梅林啊！那你还和我们一起上魔咒课？难怪你每节课都神游天外。”  
“我的家庭觉得按部就班的魔法教育更适合我。”Mycroft不知为什么看起来有些不自在，Greg猜想是因为提及家庭的缘故。  
“对了，你为什么说食死徒出现是因为你？”  
“十分聪明的小把戏，Voldemort。”Mycroft露出沉思的神情，“他给自己的名字下了咒。”  
“下咒？”  
“Voldemort不单是他的名字，也是他的信徒，也就是食死徒的暗语。谁说出这个名字，食死徒的黑魔标记就会有感应。他们可以顺着感应幻影移形，对方是同类皆大欢喜，对方若不是食死徒，就一定是反抗Voldemort的人——因为现在除了坚定反抗Voldemort的人之外没人敢对他直呼其名——食死徒们就可以对其赶尽杀绝。同时You-know-who又制造出了绝妙的恐惧氛围，人们惧怕的连名字都不敢提。霍格沃茨是安全的，因为城堡内不能幻影移形。”  
“我是麻瓜出身，室友和我说之前的压根儿不知道Voldemort是什么玩意儿。我去，妙极了，要是室友不告诉我这些个前因后果，我傻乎乎的就在三把扫帚或者霍格沃茨之外的某个地方说了这个我觉得没啥大不了的名字，这个Voldemort还能把我这样出身的泥巴种扼杀在摇篮里。说起来你从来都对Voldemort直呼其名，我假设你们是坚定反抗Voldemort的人？”  
Mycroft的表情莫测：“不敢对一个人直呼其名是惧怕他的表现。Holmes从不惧怕Voldemort。”  
“Voldemort想拉拢你，是吧？他找了Snape就是为了拉拢你，利用你们的智慧！对了，Snape和你说啥了？”  
“Voldemort是想利用我们家族的智慧，但我们从不屈就他人，尤其是Voldemort这样以暴力和极权迫使他人臣服的人。”  
“Voldemort，他坏透了，对不对？我们球队里的Private，Private Bainbridge。他连续两周没来训练了，大家都说他有可能要退学。他爸爸下班回家发现房子上有黑魔标记，他妈妈死在厨房里。”  
“是的Greg。我们正在经历战争，巫师界正在经历战争。幸运的话我们能在有生之年看到它的终结。我十分希望在有生之年能看到Voldemort倒台。”  
“可能吗？”  
“这是一场无名英雄的战役；但要奋战，不要丧失信心，不要失职避责，Voldemort的黑暗诅咒将在我们的时代终结。***我确信这出自你们某位麻瓜首相的演讲。”  
Greg翻了翻眼睛：“Mycroft，你可能没有意识到，但我在孤儿院长大。”看到Mycroft依然困惑的表情，Greg叹气，“那里没人教你这些高贵优雅的玩意儿，好吗？没人要念书，每个人都挣扎着混口饭吃，每天祈祷来个膝下无子的富有的老单身汉收养我们，最好一办完收养手续就暴毙。要不是霍格沃茨录取了我，我可能就在那里混到16岁，出去做童工，做一辈子工。这辈子也就这么结了，好吗Mycroft？”Mycroft静静地看着他，Greg感觉到一股热流涌上眼眶，他用力地压住。  
“我十分感激我的父母，虽然压根儿不知道他们是谁，但他们给我的魔法基因简直是个超级大乐透，是我糟糕透顶的人生中发生的最美好的事情。我十分感激霍格沃茨，感激Dumbledore教授。它收留了我，给我提供助学基金，让我和原来的那些伙伴永远地不一样了，我不会做一辈子工了，满16岁我就去租个房子，彻底和孤儿院拜拜了。所以我恨Voldemort，他要摧毁霍格沃茨，毁掉我才刚刚中的这个大乐透，把我扔回那个可怕的孤儿院，去走混吃等死的老路。更不要提Voldemort要了多少普通人的命，就这几个月有多少退学的同学？他现在还要来接近你，你是我在魔法界第一个、也是最好的朋友。”Greg感觉到Mycroft的手默默覆上他的，他平静了一会儿，然后坚定地望向Mycroft。  
“我不会让他伤害你一分一毫。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *神圣28家族（Sacred Twenty-Eight）是罗琳在Pottermore上纯血词条（Pure Blood）下面的文章中提及的。原著中最有可能的来源是第五部凤凰社里面布莱克家族的家养小精灵克利切抱着的那本《生而高贵，巫师家谱》。  
> **原著中第七部死亡圣器里最后一战时提到海莲娜·拉文克劳是拉文克劳的独生女，离家出走数十年后被爱慕者血人巴罗因追求不成而刺死。剧情需要，假定在这数十年间海莲娜已结婚生子，其直系后裔就是Holmes家族。另外，虽然按照中世纪的律法女性不能作为继承人（heir），也就是说福家不是名正言顺的继承人，但是罗琳没有构架中世纪魔法界的继承律法，并且伏地魔因其母亲是斯莱特林的直系后裔（由长子传长子）自认其为斯莱特林的继承人，因此可以近似地认可福家拉文克劳继承人的地位。  
> *** 原句语出丘吉尔在大不列颠战役打响之后激励英国人的演讲。This is a War of the Unknown Warriors; but let all strive without failing in faith or in duty, and the dark curse of Hitler will be lifted from our age.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

霍格沃茨的湖面上覆盖着厚厚的一层冰，从格兰芬多的公共休息室窗口望下去，纯粹的白色一直延伸到视线尽头的禁林。有一些神秘的树种枝头依然青绿，Greg猜测那是雪松或者针叶类的林木——当然了，魔法版的。美景如斯，但在这种天气里上课简直就是酷刑了。尽管公共休息室和宿舍里都有熊熊燃烧的壁炉取暖，教室里可是忠实地反应了室外的温度。尤其是在地窖里上的魔药课，学生们拿着冻僵的手指切完某种奇怪的树皮之后都尽可能缩在小小的坩埚面前，祈祷能从跳跃的火焰和咕嘟咕嘟沸腾的魔药中获得一星半点的暖意。Greg，在Mycroft的帮助下，学会了用魔法生火——当然是违反校规的，不过Mycroft给一个黄油啤酒瓶施了隐形咒，这样Greg就可以把火生在里面带着跑了。  
圣诞节早上Greg在床上哼唧了半天才起来。宿舍里空无一人，大家都回家过圣诞了，包括Mycroft。Greg无意回孤儿院，说真的，谁会从天堂主动跑回地狱，还是在圣诞节呢？所以在一周以前McGonagall教授收集留校名单的时候，他毫不犹豫地、龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的大名。  
他没指望收到什么礼物——他人生的前十年觉得最棒的圣诞节礼物是孤儿院特制的圣诞蛋奶布丁，配上一整勺糖浆。不过他现在来霍格沃茨念书了，有了朋友，有了助学金，等于有了一笔小小的、可以自主支配的财富——尽管加隆、西可和纳特并不能在麻瓜世界使用，不过霍格莫德的商店出售的玩意儿胜过千万麻瓜世界无聊的、千篇一律的商品。在一番精打细算之后，Greg成功地从助学金里省出一笔小钱，背着Mycroft偷偷去了一趟霍格莫德，给室友们买了一堆佐科笑话商店的小玩意儿（粪蛋、饱嗝糖、青蛙卵肥皂和咬鼻子茶杯），给Mycroft买了一整袋蜂蜜公爵的滋滋蜜蜂糖。Greg提前把礼物送出去的时候才想起来他似乎没法解释他怎么搞到佐科的那些玩意儿的，不过显然室友们玩得太兴高采烈了以至于没人想起来追问他。Mycroft收到糖果时表现出一种意料之中的高兴，（“Greg，你不会以为我真的蠢到没发觉你上周五中饭之前去了一趟霍格莫德吧。”）而Greg转了转眼珠，决定不发表任何评论。  
Greg磨磨蹭蹭地下了床，意外地发现床脚有一小堆礼物等着他拆封。他感受到了一种陌生的兴奋——他可从来没有收到过圣诞礼物。他滑下床，拆开最上头的包裹，里面是一盒酒心巧克力，百分之百麻瓜制造，来自Dimmock，和Greg同样麻瓜出身的室友。他咧嘴一笑，打算节后分给Mycroft尝尝。之后的包裹来自Greg的其他室友，有手制曲奇、司康饼和花生奶油太妃糖。Greg心满意足地叹息一声，含着一颗太妃糖拎起最后一个细长的包裹。  
里面滚出一把扫帚。Greg大大的吸了一口气，拾起它，细长的扫帚柄末端闪烁着“光轮1978”。他意识到这是上周训练时James他们提过的光轮系列刚刚面世的最新款，还没有正式发售。能送他这么贵重的圣诞礼物的人，Greg想不出第二个。他在扫帚的包装下面发现一个信封，米白色暗纹，背后有一个火漆，上面是一个复杂的家徽。Greg扯开火漆，里面掉出一张卡片。  
听闻你缺一把合适的飞天扫帚，送上一把聊表心意。  
祝圣诞快乐。  
M．  
Greg隐约能感觉到Mycroft家境良好，但这一出让Greg断定Mycroft家天杀的富得流油。一把光轮1978！他这一学期训练的时候都只能骑着学校又老又破的彗星106，看见了金色飞贼也追不上。Greg松开手，飞天扫帚自动悬浮在半空中，高度正好适合他骑上。他简直迫不及待地要上球场飞一圈了。

圣诞假期回来之后他们的课程难度提升了，Greg不得不花更多的时间在图书馆而不是和Mycroft在学校各处或者霍格莫德游荡。他们之前的每次游荡都能发现城堡的新秘密，譬如迄今为止他们已经找到了五条溜出学校的密道了。令人感动的是Mycroft也陪着Greg泡在图书馆，不过他是为了对所谓“斯莱特林的继承人”刨根问底。眼下拉文克劳的继承人正啪地一声合上一本硬壳的大厚书，封面用烫金的花体写着“萨拉查·斯莱特林：一部传记”。Mycroft脸上带着罕见的懊丧的神情。  
“还是没什么发现？”Greg问道，Mycroft最近学会的、叫“闭耳塞听”的新魔咒让他们能在图书馆自由地交谈，尽管违反校规让Greg有那么些愧疚。  
“没有。我预备去搞一张禁书区的批条。”  
Greg挑了挑眉：“Cool。有什么需要我帮忙的你尽管说。”  
“什么事都可以？”  
Greg犹豫了一下，“怎么啦Mycroft？”一般Mycroft在提议之前都不用征询他的意见，因为在他已经“收集了足够多的数据”之后，Mycroft对Greg可能对什么提议做出什么反应已经有了相当准确的预判。Greg想不出有什么要求能让Mycroft犹豫不决的，他可是脑子一热直接和Mycroft说他们交情能过命的那个。  
“我有一个小小的提议，还希望你能考虑考虑。但这个提议和Riddle没有关系。”  
“哦？”  
“Slughorn，我想他也教授格兰芬多的魔药学课程，”得到Greg肯定的反应之后Mycroft继续道，“对我发出了一个小小的邀请。他邀请我下周六晚上参加他举办的一个私人俱乐部的小型的聚会，叫“鼻涕虫俱乐部”，地点就在他的办公室。”  
“而你想和我一起去？”Greg怀疑地挑起眉毛。  
“Slughorn在邀请函里表示可以带一位伴侣。”  
“伴侣？”Greg的眉毛挑的更高了。  
“我想朋友也是伴侣的一种形式。”  
“Slughorn叫你去聚会。鼻涕虫俱乐部，他是挺像一只虫子的，就是肥了点儿……为啥啊？”  
Mycroft翻了翻眼睛，“因为我姓Holmes。”Greg嗤笑一声。  
“好吧Holmes。既然周六晚上我没什么事儿，下午的魁地奇训练结束之后我会在门厅等你。拜托要让那个聚会上有很多好吃的。”  
“这恐怕不在我的控制范围之内。”  
“啊……那我要再考虑考虑。”  
“我可以帮你写掉Binns这周布置的关于中世纪焚烧女巫的论文。5英寸的那篇。”  
Greg眼前一亮：“罪恶的交易，不过我喜欢。”

不巧的是，Greg在聚会那一周的魔药课上炸了自己的坩埚还误伤了前桌的斯莱特林。并不对Greg青眼有加的Slughorn那天可能碰巧心情不好，又或者是心疼自己院的学生，总之不但扣了格兰芬多10分还罚了Greg周末关禁闭。Greg愁眉苦脸地和Mycroft刚讲完自己的悲惨遭遇，Mycroft就淡定地用一句话堵回了Greg心里的小九九。  
“Greg，答应了就是答应了。再说，你的论文我也给你写完了。”  
所以周六上午，Greg满不情愿地敲响了Slughorn办公室的门，准备接受老鼻涕虫的惩罚。  
Slughorn的办公室不知是施了魔法还是别的什么缘故，看起来比别的老师的办公室都要宽敞一些。办公室里面有一整面墙从地板到天花板堆满了各式各样的魔药原料。即将对Greg实施紧闭的Slughorn本人坐在办公室中间的一张黑酸枝木桌子后头，桌子上凌乱地摊着各式各样的书本、文件、纸张，有一些甚至散落到桌子旁的波斯地毯上。招呼Greg进门的时候他看起来心情不错，Greg暗自舒了一口气。  
“啊，Lestrade。进来吧。恐怕今天上午有的好忙活呢。”  
“先生，我有什么可以帮您的？”  
“你，我的孩子，要做的事儿可不少。简而言之，就是要把这里收拾成可以开派对的样子。”Slughorn大手一挥，“遗憾的是这些文件和书本我需要人工归类，上次用了个流行的家务咒害得我把好多珍贵的绝本扔了出去，差点找不回来了——幸亏我发现的及时。有时候，魔法不能完全代替人工啊。”  
听起来比手工捣圣甲虫粉末要好一些，Greg在心里默默做了个鬼脸，认命地听从Slughorn的指挥挑拣起林林总总的书目。Slughorn所言非虚，他的藏书许多都是硬壳精装的大部头，纸页泛黄，一看就价值不菲。按照Slughorn的指示蹿上跳下搬了半天书本和文件的Greg已经累的气喘吁吁。Slughorn见Greg有条不紊地工作着，显然已经进入正轨，于是和Greg说要离开一下去找Madam Rosmerta要几箱好酒，留下Greg一个人面对仍旧堆积如山的文件满腹牢骚。他完全不明白Slughorn干嘛要给所有学生的每次考试存档，又没人会来查核——  
Tom Riddle，Riddle！Greg倒吸一口冷气，抽出那张羊皮纸凑到眼前。羊皮纸上用细长逶迤的字迹书写的是一篇题为《论复方汤剂中月见草剂量变化对变形时间之影响》的文章，Greg猜想Slughorn的考题应当是篇论述文。可以看出Slughorn对这篇大作应当十分满意，右上方有鲜明的“97”的字样，是Slughorn的笔迹。看起来这个Riddle还是个资优生呢，搞不好还是像Mycroft一样的天才，学院创始人的血统有够厉害的。  
Greg犹豫了一会儿，把羊皮纸对折揣进怀里。Slughorn可不是神童Holmes，没道理发现他浩如烟海的学生试卷里少了一份儿。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Greg匆匆跑向门厅。下午的魁地奇训练结束后他在箱子里东翻西找，浪费了许多时间试图倒腾自己，还听从Dimmock的建议尝试了一下发油，（那玩意儿被玩心大起的另一个纯血室友Carter给点着了，制造了一场不大不小的骚乱）不过到头来还是穿着校袍、顶着一头乱糟糟的卷毛只身赴会去了。他祈祷自己不要迟到，一边又暗自担心Mycroft会不会忘了他们有约这档子事儿，因为Greg并没有在午餐的时候在拉文克劳的长桌上见到他。Riddle的试卷还揣在Greg袍子里，他预备给Mycroft一个小小的惊喜，权当做对Mycroft慷慨的圣诞礼物的报答。  
Greg意外地发现门厅里比平常更加人头攒动一些，看起来有不少高年级的学生在等人。Greg猜想鼻涕虫俱乐部应该邀请了不少人，就视线所及范围内他和Mycroft应当是唯二两个一年级。他在一处幽暗的角落里发现了邀请他的拉文克劳：Mycroft的目光散漫地游走过整个门厅，像是搜寻猎物的老鹰。格兰芬多的狮子愉快地跃上前去。  
“啊，晚上好，Greg。你迟到了1分37秒，不过考虑到门厅里现有的人数和你找人的能力，这点小小的延迟不值得一提。”  
Greg嗤笑一声收回了伸向袍子的手：“我道歉，Mycroft。不过你没有告诉我着装规定，让我在宿舍耽搁了一会儿。”  
Mycroft挑眉：“我的失误，Greg。不过校袍就挺好，发油不适合你。另外，下一次你们宿舍着火的时候可以试试清水如泉咒，而不是和没有魔法的麻瓜一样拿着床单和羊皮纸使劲儿扑腾。”  
“还有灰？”Greg做了个苦脸撩起校袍。  
“一点点。”Mycroft倾身掸了掸Greg胸口，又从自己的袍子里掏出一瓶古龙水，“试试这个。”  
“我要这个做什么？”Greg一头雾水。  
“你闻起来就像烧焦的厨房，恕我直言。”  
Greg沉重地叹了一口气：“多亏了你Mycroft。”  
“我似乎已经就未向你提起着装要求之事道过歉了，并且我也采取了补救措施。”Mycroft收起了古龙水。  
“是的，好吧，行。我们可以出发了吗Mycroft？我饿得可以吃下一头牛。James一直逼我飞来飞去，还同时放了两个飞贼让我抓。顺便一提，你的新扫帚可酷炫了，我简直爱死它了，我们队都爱死他了。James也说要去搞一把。”  
“不胜荣幸。”Mycroft领着Greg向Slughorn的办公室走去。

可以看出Slughorn在Greg结束了他上午的苦役之后用魔法对他收拾一新的办公室进行了大刀阔斧的改装。天花板上垂下深绿、天蓝、深红和暗金色的帷幔，角落里点起印度风情的香炉，把整个屋子弄的烟雾缭绕。人群熙熙攘攘，原本放办公桌的地方被辟成一个小小的临时舞台，上面有漂亮的妖精正诱惑地配合着鼓点扭动着腰肢。Greg的注意力全在那一张张摆着餐点的方桌上了：他该想到聚会上没什么正儿八经可以填肚子的东西的，不过叠成塔形的苹果挞和半空中流动的巧克力瀑布看上去挺诱人的。Greg试图填饱肚子的努力被扼杀在摇篮中了——Slughorn看见了Mycroft，正越过人群向他挤来。Greg打赌他的啤酒肚占了房间面积的五分之一。  
“Mycroft！我的孩子，到这里来。”Slughorn响亮地叫道，然后他看到了Mycroft身旁站着的Greg，热情的笑容僵了一下，“啊，Lestrade。看来你是Mycroft的同伴啊。”  
“是的，教授。很荣幸您能邀请我来参加聚会，我是说，作为拉文克劳和在场唯一的一年级。”Mycroft露出了Greg见过的最官方的微笑。  
“对于特别优秀的人才我总是不吝提携，”Slughorn拍了拍Mycroft的肩，“不论学院和年龄，Mycroft，你是我见过最出色的学生之一。颇有乃父当年风范啊，我不得不说。”  
“家父对您的魔药课记忆犹新，多有赞许，也时常向我们提起。”Mycroft含笑道，而Greg不得不使劲儿把指甲掐进手心才能忍着不大笑出声，说真的，这么一本正经的Mycroft和他认识的那个生动活泼的神童Holmes差远了。  
“Arthur Holmes*。啊，Arthur！他能这么说实在是太慷慨了。当然了，我也给了他不少偏爱，谁叫他在魔药课上是如此的有天赋呢？还有Violet，当然了，你的母亲，一个我所认识的最甜美、最聪明的女孩儿，也是个拉文克劳，我记得？总是最先配制出最完美的药剂。啊，甜蜜的过去，敬旧时光！”  
Mycroft微笑着与Slughorn碰杯致意，并对Greg投去安抚性的目光。  
“啊Mycroft，来见见Charles！”Slughorn捉过一个路过的斯莱特林，“Mycroft，这是Charles Magnussen，五年级**。Charles，这是Mycroft Holmes，一年级，拉文克劳。”  
“幸会。”Charles Magnussen的声音斯文而轻柔，与他架着副无框眼镜的外表十分相配。  
“幸会。这是我的朋友Gregory Lestrade，格兰芬多。”Mycroft向Greg微微侧过身以便介绍他们认识。Greg和Magnussen握了握手。  
“格兰芬多……有个叫Sirius Black的孩子十分有意思，Black，知道吗？神圣28家族，和我一样。人也很聪明，和James Potter形影不离，闹得学校鸡犬不宁，据说弄得Argus***很头疼。Potter也是，纯血，聪明又调皮捣蛋。我曾经热情地邀请他们俩来聚聚，不过他们三番五次拒绝了我的邀请，说是要追Lily Evans。Lily也是，几次拒绝了我，据说要躲着Potter。哈！也难怪，Evans虽然是麻瓜出身，不过令人惊讶的在魔法方面颇有天分。我发现她的出身之时简直不敢相信，她太出色了——不逊于巫师家庭出身的真正的女巫，我得说。她之前和咱院的Severus走得挺近。Severus Snape，六年级，魔药课非常出色，非常出色，相当有天分的孩子。我打赌假以时日他会是霍格沃茨历史上最成功的药剂师。不过我听说他们最近闹崩了来着。有点儿可惜，我还挺喜欢他们俩的。不过Black和Potter，令人遗憾。Lestarde，你听过他们吗？我记得Potter好像是男学生会主席来着。”Slughorn滔滔不绝道。  
“他是我的队长。魁地奇，James Potter，我是说。”Greg试图保持一个正常的微笑，不知为何Magnussen给他一种非常不舒服的感觉。  
“啊是的。优秀的找球手，上一次比赛打败了我们。不过我们斯莱特林准能赢回来的，是不是啊Charles？”  
“我毫不怀疑，先生。” Magnussen静静地微笑道。  
“我想我还是把时间留给你们年轻人自己聊吧，我这样的老家伙需要补充点儿能量。试试苹果挞吧？保加利亚媚娃的手艺，我可以打包票你在全英格兰吃不到第二家！”Slughorn挺着啤酒肚一颠一颠地朝放着食物的方桌走去，沿途不时地停下来打招呼。  
Greg整个人陡然一松，却发现Mycroft和Magnussen好像对彼此很感兴趣的样子攀谈了起来。这可有点儿稀罕了，不过Mycroft多交几个朋友Greg也是喜闻乐见的。他捅了捅Mycroft，示意自己去搞点吃的，也朝着Slughorn消失的方向挤去。

“我还以为你忘了我呢。”Greg塞了满嘴碎肉馅饼，含糊不清地冲Mycroft说道。  
“我只是发现Magnussen是一个有趣的闲聊对象。”Mycroft递给Greg一杯蛋奶酒，“当心噎着。”  
“你们也聊太——久，妖精都跳了三轮舞了。”Greg灌了一大口酒。  
“那是媚娃。”Mycroft露出了“我知道你是条金鱼你说错了我纠正你你会不高兴但我忍不住”的表情，而Greg，一如既往，决定忍字为上，毕竟他要给Mycroft一份特别的礼物呢。  
“现在可以给我了吗？”Mycroft伸出手。  
“哈？”Greg大脑空白地盯着Mycroft，然后反应过来，“你怎么知道我准备了惊喜给你——”话刚出口他就知道自己很傻，这可是Mycroft I-freaking-know-it-all Holmes啊。Mycroft，眼带洋洋自得的笑意，挑了挑眉。  
“你这个自大的混蛋。”Greg半真半假地捶了Mycroft一拳，“不过我更希望找别的地方给你。这儿——”Greg向Slughorn乌烟瘴气的办公室挥了挥手，他没看错的话不远处有几个媚娃似乎坐在了某些男巫的大腿上，“不太合适。”  
“我同意。我们走吧？”得到Greg的同意后Mycroft领着Greg悄悄地从门口溜了出去。他们一出门Greg就夸张地大吸一口气：“我终于能呼——吸——了。”  
Mycroft被逗笑了，“九点半了，再晚一点儿Filch要来抓人了。就这儿吧。”他推开门，恼火地发现皮皮鬼在乒乒乓乓地扔课桌玩儿。一看就Mycroft，皮皮鬼就大笑着尖叫道：“拉文克劳的小胖墩！小胖墩和格兰芬多的傻小子一起干嘛呢？小胖墩，小胖墩！”  
“出去，皮皮鬼！不然我念恶咒了！”Mycroft涨红了脸。  
“小胖墩！小胖墩！就不出去！小胖墩！”皮皮鬼闹得更开心了，开始向Mycroft和Greg扔粉笔头。  
“瓦迪瓦西！”Mycroft将魔杖举过肩对着皮皮鬼喝道。狼狈地躲避着粉笔头的Greg惊讶地发现所有的粉笔头都调转了方向冲着皮皮鬼飞去，皮皮鬼怪叫一声穿墙而出，一路高唱着“拉文克劳的小胖墩！”  
Mycroft看上去恨不得追出去给皮皮鬼来一个无声无息咒，Greg及时制止了他：“Mycroft，我们时间不多。”  
“等等。”Mycroft点点头，魔杖向门边一挥，“闭耳塞听。”  
“这个——”Greg掏出那一卷羊皮纸，“看！”  
Mycroft接过去，快速扫视着，“Riddle！他是霍格沃茨的学生！难怪，我一直以来都找错了方向，我被斯莱特林的继承人给误导了——斯莱特林的继承人没道理不来霍格沃茨念书！虽然《著名巫师家谱考》*里说斯莱特林的后人一直避世隐居，拒绝送后代来霍格沃茨，但Riddle这代显然有不一样的想法。Riddle也是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，我猜？看起来你今天早上在Slughorn那边的禁闭物有所值啊，Greg。”  
“这我就不清楚了。老鼻涕虫让我整理他所有的大部头和档案来着，我真不知道他把每个学生每次考试的试卷都存档干嘛——”  
“真的吗Greg？”Mycroft的眼神闪闪发亮，“他所有的学生？每次考试？”  
“是啊，我累的够呛，你都不知道那些陈年老古董有多少灰，我觉得我的肺就像个吸尘器！”  
Mycroft对Greg奇怪的比喻不置可否，“所有的试卷都是你重新存档的？今天？”  
“是啊。这试卷多的，我都怀疑老鼻涕虫有一百多岁了，哪来这么多学生。你说他是不是妖怪？”  
“不是。他教四个院，七个年级，起码三十年教龄，他当然有这么多试卷要存档。”Mycroft心不在焉地回复，“看来我得和Slughorn好好拉拉关系。他认识的有趣的人可太多了。”  
“Snape，Magnussen，最重要的，我要搞到Riddle七年的所有试卷。而你，Greg，我诚恳地请求你的帮助。”  
“七年？万一他N.E.W.T.s没选魔药呢？还有，你要人家的试卷干嘛？试卷不就是，答案嘛。不会吧，你想看魔药考题？Mycroft，你居然会怕魔药考试？”Greg大笑出声，Mycroft翻着白眼。  
“当然不会。我对Slughorn出什么题半点兴趣都没有。试卷，试卷很重要，试卷能告诉我关于Riddle的很多很多信息。非常多。”  
“怎么告诉你？它还会说话不成？”Greg叹气，“别那么看着我，Mycroft。我有眼睛，但我不会看，能麻烦你屈尊指点一二吗？”  
“今天太晚了，我也只是仓促地看了看。等我拿到全部的试卷，我再和你说，好吗？”  
“成交。”Greg打了个哈欠，“晚安。我回塔楼了。”  
“晚安。好梦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *福家父母的名字原著和BBC2010版均未提及。本篇中的Arthur取自福尔摩斯原著作者柯南·道尔的英文全名。下文中的Violet取自网络流行的对福家母亲姓名的推测。  
> **Charles Magnussen的确切年龄在Sherlock第三季中也没有提及，其扮演者Lars Dittmann Mikkelsen出生于1964年5月，比本篇中的麦哥和探长大两岁。剧情需要，本篇设定Magnussen为1962年出生，比麦哥和探长大四岁。  
> ***Argus Filch，霍格沃茨的校监。  
> ****本书原著无出处，因行文需要而设置。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mycroft自从第一次鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会之后便对Slughorn教授和魔药学产生了浓厚的兴趣——Greg简直要为Mycroft奥斯卡级别的演技鼓掌了，天知道他私下里和Greg抱怨了多少次Slughorn把学生都当白痴看，而一年级的魔药学简单的不配分到Mycroft多于一毫秒的精力。在几次私下的、在Slughorn办公室内进行的、打着“答疑”名义的小型会面后，Mycroft毫无疑问成为老鼻涕虫集邮优秀学生之收藏中皇冠上的明珠。而Mycroft本人则心满意足于搞到了Slughorn未来一周的日程表——当然了，以非常Mycroft的方式。在仔细地研究了他们两人的课程表和Slughorn的日程表之后，Mycroft挑定了周五午饭之前来实施他们的小小计划。仔细地问清楚Greg鼻涕虫教授放试卷的柜子（靠门右手数下面第二个），计划好得手后他们逃离现场的路线之后，他们就动手了。Greg负责望风而Mycroft来偷试卷。Greg对这样的安排倒是没什么意见，毕竟Mycroft是他们中魔法水平更高的那个，除了体型影响下不如Greg灵活。不过要是Mycroft 被捉住，他说不定逼急了能当场飞起来呢。被想象中Mycroft飞行的画面愉悦到，（不像Greg，Mycroft痛恨飞行课，多次用病假逃避并真的成功了）Greg紧绷的神经暂时放松了一小点儿。  
“你！”Greg被Mycroft忽然发出的叫喊惊得一跳，“你怎么会在这里！”  
“Mycroft？”Greg不敢回头，眼睛盯着走廊担忧地问。  
“你长大的样子很滑稽。”一个完全不同于Mycroft的声音说道，听起来像个小姑娘，声线软糯而语句冰冷。  
“我不——你怎么会在这里？”Mycroft的音调比平常高了一个八度。  
“Mycroft？你还好吗？”Greg往Slughorn办公室门后退去，“要我进来帮忙吗？”  
“不——别进来！”Mycroft严厉的嗓音被另一个小女孩的声音盖过了。  
“让他进来，Mikey。我们有客人呢，让他陪我玩吧，我好孤单。Mommy和Daddy不理我，你不理我，Sherlock不陪我玩了，他和红胡子一起——”  
“你不是Eurus，你是博格特！滑稽滑稽！”Mycroft声音发着抖，“滑稽滑稽！”  
“I that am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree*---”小女孩的声音开始唱起一首奇怪的童谣，Mycroft悄无声息。  
“Mycroft！”Greg打开门冲了进去，发现他脸色煞白地瞪着前方，右手抖得几乎握不住魔杖。顺着Mycroft的视线，Greg看见了一个悬浮在空中的小女孩。栗色头发扎成双马尾，略显厚重的刘海下一双大眼睛直勾勾地盯着Greg，薄薄的嘴唇显出微笑的形状，她开口了，却是接着唱那首令人毛骨悚然的童谣。  
“Help succour me now, the east wind blow. 16 by 6, brother, and under we go, and under we go, and---”  
“停下！”Mycroft大吼，“你不是她！滑稽滑稽！”  
小女孩几乎是懒洋洋地笑了笑，“I that am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below——”  
“Mycroft！这……什么情况？”Greg一头雾水。  
“咒语是滑稽滑稽。没时间解释了，快。想着你快乐的那些时刻！”Mycroft冷汗涔涔。  
快乐的时刻？Greg想到了昨天的魁地奇训练，他被James点名表扬了。这应该挺快乐的。Greg努力回忆着被表扬的场景，举起魔杖，“滑稽滑稽！”  
小女孩的注意力被分散了，她朝着Greg的眼睛里看进去，似乎在研究他。不过起码，她不再唱那首可怕的儿歌了。  
“Greg！快！滑稽滑稽！”Mycroft又试了一次，小女孩呈现出思考的神情。  
“滑稽滑稽！”Greg又试了一次，咒语射偏在后头的柜子上，柜门弹开了，“该死的！”  
“Greg快！在它变形之前！”Mycroft的声音稍稍镇定了一些，Greg看到一堆羊皮纸从柜子里腾空而起飞向他们的方向。快乐的回忆，快乐的回忆……圣诞节早上生平第一次收到圣诞礼物，还有Mycroft送的光轮！  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
小女孩脸上出现惊讶的表情，然后噼啪一声爆响，她消失了，留下空气中的几缕青烟。  
“干得漂亮，Greg。”Mycroft的声音有些虚浮，“现在——”他的话凝固了，Slughorn教授站在办公室门口，嘴巴张成“O”字形。  
“Lestrade，你在我的办公室干什么呢？还有你，Mycroft！我的孩子，为什么柜门开了——”Slughorn边说边往里走，似乎要捉住他们向McGonagall教授兴师问罪。Greg吓的不能动弹了，他们私闯老师办公室，还偷了试卷，他会因为违反校规被开除吗？他还能忍受回到孤儿院继续假装自己是个麻瓜吗？  
Mycroft迅速一挥魔杖关上了柜门，往他们俩头顶上各敲了一下，Greg感觉到一股熟悉的凉意，来不及问为什么，他听到Mycroft冷静地对着Slughorn说道：“对不住了，教授。一忘皆空。”  
然后Mycroft拉着Greg夺门而逃。

“这真是——太——刺激——了。”Greg大口喘着气靠在城堡不知道哪里的墙上，面对着一副巨怪挂毯。他任凭Mycroft带着他七拐八绕——他早就晕的七荤八素，把之前定好的撤退路线忘得一干二净。多亏了Mycroft——他转头，没看见Mycroft的人影，骤然一悸。  
“我在这儿，幻身咒，记得吗？”Mycroft逐渐现形，他往Greg头顶上又敲了敲，Greg感到一股暖流从头顶流向四肢百骸。  
“哇哦，Mycroft，酷毙了。我以为我们要被开除了。”Greg兴高采烈地说，“但你——哇塞，那个词儿是什么来着，力挽狂澜！”  
“我们确实差一点儿就要被开除了，鉴于我们违反了差不多50条校规，其中有23条属于严重违反。这次纯属运气好。”Mycroft看起来冷静得多，“走吧，我们现在下去的话还能混进他们下课的人流里，不引人注目地赶上午饭。”  
“不打算和我说说那个小姑娘吗？她是谁，看起来怪吓人的。”Greg回过神来，饶有兴致地问。  
“那是一个博格特。博格特是一种神奇动物，喜欢阴暗的角落，最常见的的藏身之处是发霉的老柜子。他们没什么坏处，就是喜欢变成你害怕的东西吓唬人。对付他们的咒语就是你我刚刚用过的‘滑稽滑稽’。我失算了，我的错。我早该想到那种柜子里会有博格特的。”Mycroft抿紧了嘴唇，显然不想继续这个话题，“你做的不错，Greg。这个咒语是三年级水平的，而你在如此短的时间内就用它成功拯救了我们。”  
“哇，神童Holmes夸了我！”Greg瞪大眼睛，有那么一点儿沾沾自喜。  
“Greg，你值得的。”Mycroft微微一笑，“现在，我们能去吃午饭了吗？”

Greg走向格兰芬多的长桌的时候才意识到Mycroft根本就没有回答他的问题。他恼恨地叹了口气，别指望Holmes告诉你他们不想让你知道的事情，永远。

当天晚上Greg接到Mycroft的卡片表示他更希望呆在宿舍。接下来的整个周末Mycroft都杳无音讯。Greg花了一整个周末在心里抱怨Mycroft随时跑路的鸵鸟习惯，一边苦哈哈地窝在公共休息室的窗边绞尽脑汁扯着Slughorn关于粪石的论文，看着室友们嘻嘻哈哈地下巫师棋，Carter赢得盆钵满——他们的论文周五之前就写完了。  
周一早餐时Greg特意在落座之前扫了拉文克劳长桌一圈，没有Mycroft。他躲得起，Greg也等得起。Greg慢条斯理地切了两根红肠、两个鸡蛋、两片面包配茄汁焗豆，告诉Dimmock帮他在变形课上占个座，等到礼堂只有稀稀落落没有早课却要去泡图书馆的学生进来吃早餐的时候才不情不愿地站起来，狂奔到变形课教室，堪堪赶上点名，不出意外又被McGonagall教授瞪了一眼，不过万幸她没有扣分。  
Greg一边听课，一边分了一半心想着要怎么去拉文克劳的课堂上堵Mycroft。然后他意识到他并没有Mycroft的课表，他们唯一一起上的魔咒学还是Mycroft告诉他的。  
Bloody Mycroft.  
“Mr. Lestrade？”  
“……啊？”Greg嗖地一下站起来，碰到了椅子。Carter和Dimmock在他身侧偷笑。  
“请你告诉我，要如何做才能把火柴变成针啊？”  
“这……”Greg以眼神向室友们求援，距离较近的Dimmock用手指着书上标红的一句话，还没等Greg低头McGonagall教授的声音就如惊雷劈了下来。  
“Mr. Dimmock，收起你的课本。还有你，Mr. Carter。Mr. Lestarde，我非常失望。不光是对Mr. Lestarde一个人，而是对这个班级里的所有人。我至今没有看到你们中的任何一个变出让我满意的银针。半年了，同学们，你们可长点心吧！格兰芬多扣五分。我希望所有人全神贯注地听讲。”

“Greg？”Dimmock忽然喊Greg一声。他和Greg、Carter一起穿过场地，准备去上Sprout教授的草药课。Sprout教授是赫奇帕奇的院长，和赫奇帕奇学院的所有人一样善良而富有同情心，具体表现是在期末给分的时候总会手下留情。  
“嗯哼？”  
“那是你的Holmes吗？”  
Greg一个激灵抬头顺着Dimmock手指的方向望过去。靠近湖边的山毛榉的阴影下、背对着Greg方向有几个身影。其中那个最矮小、略圆的背影Greg有八成把握那是Mycroft，“呃……我不确定，可能？”  
“那群人看上去都是高年级啊，Holmes不愧是神童，还能和他们玩儿到一块儿去。不过他怎么就屈尊和你一起了呢？”Carter感兴趣地侧过脸。  
Greg胃里仿佛灌进了铅，略有些烦躁地回道：“出于某种神秘的原因，我也不知道。我是说，我怎么知道神童在想什么呢？”  
“也是。”Carter赞成道，“可你和他玩儿不会不舒服吗？他脑子转得这么快，而你跟不上什么的。”  
“有……吧。”Mycroft时常在等他反应过来吗？和Greg在一起Mycroft是不是经常觉得浪费时间？Greg想起每次Mycroft教他魔咒他都要学三遍以上还不一定能完全掌握，Mycroft表现的好像丝毫不在意的样子，但他心里呢？从来都是Mycroft看透了他，他永远只能看到Mycroft想让他看到的Mycroft。  
“Greg？你往哪儿走？温室在这儿呢！”Dimmock提醒道。  
“啊……抱歉。”Greg如梦初醒，发现自己竟可耻地正向湖边方向迈步。  
“半年了，Mr. Lestarde。你可长点心吧！”Carter哈哈笑道，“长点心吧！”  
“哦闭嘴吧你。”Greg翻了个白眼，没忍住和Carter他们一起笑了起来。他最后向湖边投去一瞥，然后感觉胃里灌的不再是铅了，而是冰块。  
山毛榉的阴影下有个人影回头了，不是Mycroft。瘦长，苍白，病恹恹地，头发和眼睛都是深不见底的漆黑，令人想起蛰伏夜行的吸血鬼，墨绿色的领带歪斜地挂在脖子上。  
Severus Snape。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *403东风妹小时候唱的童谣，附上优酷版本翻译的中文译文：吾已迷失，谁人来寻/老山毛榉，下方深处/东风起兮，吾寻帮助/十六乘六，吾之兄长，向下前行


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

禁林上空腾起一群飞鸟，Greg注视着他们在逐渐降临的暮色中飞往日落的方向。太阳已经被禁林遮住，天空中仍有流光溢彩的晚霞。他情不自禁地向湖边山毛榉下望去。那里空无一人，当然也有可能是昏暗的天色和格兰芬多塔楼的高度共同带给他的错觉。感到一阵奇怪的舒心的同时Greg又无比厌恶自己——他完全无法控制不去想Mycroft；想Mycroft，他在魔法世界的第一个也是最好的朋友竟然和一个一心只想利用他的六年级斯莱特林消磨时间，讽刺的是Mycroft明知道Snape只想拉拢他好向黑魔王邀功，还是他俩一起在猪头酒吧的墙根下听来的；想Mycroft也许十分享受Snape的陪伴，毕竟Slughorn说了Snape是个魔药天才，而Mycroft毫无疑问喜欢同天才作伴。等等，Slughorn还说了Snape和Lily Evans 关系不错。Lily Evans，是James Potter，他亲爱的魁地奇队长的梦中情人。这就有点意思了，Greg重新兴致盎然起来了，他可以找Lily Evans聊聊。他对梅林发誓他还在生Mycroft的气，但他也很担心Mycroft被……Mycroft才不可能被别人忽悠，就算对方是个六年级的斯莱特林。一番搜肠刮肚之后Greg懊丧地承认，他就是想关心一下Snape到底哪里比自己强。当面问Mycroft似乎有些尴尬……当面……梅林啊，明天是周三！  
Greg把脸埋进掌中哀叹一声。他从来没有像现在一样这么痛恨周三的魔咒课。

周三早上，Greg决意要表现得一切如常。他怀着一种幼稚的骄傲和平时一样赖了个床，在离上课还有十五分钟的时候胡乱地从床上跳下来收拾好自己，匆匆冲进礼堂狼吞虎咽地解决了早饭，然后在Flitwick教授用魔杖摞一叠厚书好让自己站上去讲课的时候一屁股坐在他惯常的位置上。  
当然了，天杀的Mycroft早就坐着了。  
“Greg。”  
Greg浑身一僵。  
“安静，同学们。上新课之前我们先来讲讲上节课的作业。” Flitwick教授适时打断了他们，“Mr. Holmes，说的就是你。尽管你的作业非常完美。”  
“抱歉，教授。”Mycroft清清嗓子。Greg能感觉到有几个以八卦出名的女生转过脸来看他们，他感觉到脸上的热度。  
“Miss Thompson，Miss Wenceslas，还有Miss Smallwood，请你们看黑板。男孩儿们不如魔咒来的有趣，是吗大家？”  
周围响起了一阵窃笑。Greg感觉到前排探究的目光，他有些恼火地抬眼望去，发现是Alicia Smallwood。Greg对她，除了是个一年级的拉文克劳，长得好看的肤浅印象之外一无所知。还没等他反应过来，Smallwood就迅速地转了回去。  
好吧，他承认拉文克劳们是有点儿奇怪。Greg甩甩头，试图认真听讲。

“Greg。”该死的怎么这么快就下课了呢，Greg在心里叹气，不情不愿地抬头看着Mycroft。  
“嗯哼？”Mycroft可能不知道尴尬这两个字怎么写，Greg咬牙切齿地在心里嘀咕。他能感觉到周围有几个女生磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着东西，不时向他们这里瞟一眼。  
“我回了一趟祖宅。”  
“啊哈？”Greg挑眉。  
“抱歉没有和你提起说一声。我并非有意失约。”  
“什么约？”Greg迷茫地看着Mycroft。  
“周五晚上，本来我们——”  
“哦！哦，那个啊，我收到了你的卡片。”Greg非常不自在地扣上书包，祈祷Mycroft看懂了他浑身上下散发出的“我不想聊我想走”暗示。  
“你似乎不愿意和我继续聊下去？”Mycroft带着探究的表情问道。  
天知道我有多不乐意。Greg叹气：“我有课，伙计，好吗？我赶着去上课。回见，成吗？”  
“可我近期恐怕可利用的空闲不多——”  
“我也很忙，好吗Mycroft？”Greg腾起一股无名火，“我想Snape应该很闲。”他大踏步走出了教室，没有回头。

Mycroft果然很忙，或者说是忙着和Snape鬼混，因为直至周末Greg也没有见到他——用餐时分在长桌上匆匆一瞥的人影不算，他的盘子上也没有再出现白色暗纹的卡片。就好像他在乎似的，Greg忿忿地想，他也有别的朋友，Dimmock和Carter。他还有魁地奇训练，做不完的家庭作业——没有Mycroft的帮忙他完成作业的速度和质量大幅下降。他尽量避免走近禁书区，尤其是靠近禁书区的后三排桌子，他可不想撞见Mycroft和Snape一起研究一本稀奇古怪的大部头。  
星期六下午Greg拖着刚结束魁地奇训练的双腿和大部队一起走进门厅，就撞上了行色匆匆的Mycroft。  
“哎哟——Greg？”Mycroft一个踉跄站稳了，惊讶地出声。  
“Mycroft。”Greg不情不愿地打招呼，注意到Mycroft看起来像是没睡好的样子，眼睛底下有青色的阴影。  
“哟，你的拉文克劳小朋友！”James笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Greg的肩，“那我们先走了。”  
Greg眼巴巴地看着队友们走远：“回见！”  
“你最近似乎不怎么去图书馆？”Mycroft还站在原地，故作随意地问。  
“啊……没什么作业。”Greg含糊地挥挥手，想尽快溜走。Mycroft是真不知道尴尬二字怎么写，他万分确定。  
“真可惜。我常去禁书区。”Mycroft露出惋惜的表情。  
“你真勤奋。”Greg扯出一个假笑。  
“也许你有什么家庭作业需要我的帮助？”Mycroft看起来有些期待。  
“没什么。呃……也许有一篇天文课的小论文。”Greg暗骂自己不争气，而Mycroft看起来十分高兴。  
“今晚？三把扫帚？”  
“赶得上宵禁不？”Greg皱眉，“不然算了吧。”  
“悉听尊便。”Mycroft看起来有几分失落。  
Greg在大脑能阻止自己之前冲口而出：“明天吧。今天我太累了，脑子根本转不动。明天午饭之后独眼女巫那儿见，成吗？”  
Mycroft的脸色略略转沉：“抱歉，明天我——”  
“有约了，Snape。是吗？”Greg带着些不曾预料的尖刻说道。  
“不是。”  
“那是又回老家？”  
“我确实有一些家庭事务需要处理。”Greg瞪了他一会儿，门厅里人渐渐多了起来，快到饭点了。  
“你还是不打算告诉我那个小姑娘的事儿，是吗？”  
“在这里吗？不打算。”Mycroft摇头，“恐怕我十分重视个人隐私。”看到Greg的神情Mycroft又加了一句：“我无意隐瞒，只是现在时机不佳。我身份特殊，想必你还记得。请你谅解。”  
Greg忽然灵光一现，他凑近Mycroft低声道：“她是你妹妹，对吧？那个小姑娘？唱着那首疯疯癫癫的歌？”  
Mycroft的嘴唇抿成一条线，锐利地看了Greg一眼，忽然叹息一声：“Greg，你很敏锐。”  
“她是，”Greg保持着贴近Mycroft的姿势耳语道，“有疯病吗？”  
Mycroft既没有点头也没有摇头，他叹了一声气，引导Greg走上门廊，随便推开一间空教室的门坐了下来。  
“看来我们的谈话比我预计的提前了。”  
“你想谈，我们就现在谈。”Greg抱起双臂。  
“我现在更想吃饭。”Mycroft回嘴。  
“那就别谈了。”Greg作势往门边走。  
“那你还会给我机会吗？”Mycroft看起来情绪也不怎样。  
“Mycroft！你是因为疯病才厌倦你妹妹的吗？你害怕她？”  
“恐怕不是，我也不想多提。我只能告诉你她现在正在接受治疗。”  
“哦，好吧。很好。”Greg忽然哑火了。他咳嗽了一声以掩饰自己的尴尬，“我无意打探你的家庭隐私。”  
“我了解，那天是个意外事件，将你卷入我也十分抱歉。我知道你想问我怎么和Snape搞起来的。”Mycroft略略平静了一点儿，“然而我十分抱歉我不能透露更多的细节。但有一点我可以向你保证，我不会投向伏地魔。”  
“但他仍然很危险！他是个六年级的斯莱特林！Mycroft，我该死的是担心你！你再怎么天才也只是一年级，好吗？”  
“我很感动，Greg。不过你大可不必为我的安全问题担心，为了笼络我那帮斯莱特林对我十分客气。并且，不知道你是否注意到了，我已超过N.E.W.T.s水平。”  
“我当然知道了！我——”Greg又语塞了，他到底为啥生Mycroft的气来着？  
“我这些天确实很忙。如果疏忽了你，我很抱歉。”Mycroft诚恳地看着Greg，“正常人是这样道歉的吗？”  
“我想是的。”Greg嘟哝了一句，有些局促又觉得好笑，看在梅林的份儿上，有人道歉之后来这么一句的吗？  
“那你是否接受我的歉意？”  
“好吧。好吧。天杀的。”Greg躲避着Mycroft的视线，“我们能去吃饭了吗？我快饿死了。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

春日终于完全征服了霍格沃茨。比湖畔盛放的野花和Sprout教授*温室里各种魔法植物对学生的触碰更为活跃的反应（也不尽然是好事，比如曼德拉草最近变得分外敏感且难以制服，Greg和同伴们上完草药课个个灰头土脸）更为显著的标志是，场地上无所事事地堆在草坪上或者湖边三五成群闲聊着的学生们明显增加了。说实在的，有什么比在阳光灿烂的、没有课的午后喝着南瓜汁享受苏格兰**略带湿气微风拂面更美好的事情吗？就连因为漫长的冬天而变得的懒于动弹的Mycroft也不会拒绝Greg把他们消磨时间的地点从图书馆转移到湖边的请求。因此Greg现在正跪趴在湖边一块突出的岩石上，对着万里无云的晴空半心半意地画着天文课的星象图，手边是Mycroft的家养小精灵送来的南瓜汁和果酱馅饼。Mycroft，一如往常没有作业的困扰，在近水的礁石边懒洋洋地拨弄着湖里一只巨大鱿鱼的触须。  
“Mycroft，那是一只鱿鱼吗？”Greg皱起脸，“而你在——”  
“它喜欢被人触碰。”Mycroft漫不经心地回道，“这是湖底人鱼首领的宠物，我在学人鱼语来着。”  
“通过一只鱿鱼？”Greg扔下星象图走到Mycroft身边试着摸了摸它闲着的触须，不料它迅速地缩了回去。  
“斯托罗娜可不喜欢你。”Mycroft被逗乐了，安抚性地抖了抖他手里的触须，那鱿鱼不情不愿地把收回去的触须又放了出来。  
“可能因为我满脑子只想着把它烤了吃——哎哟！”Greg惨叫一声，他被靠近他的一根触须打了一下。  
“当心，斯托罗娜能读懂你的表情。”Mycroft凉凉地说。  
“啊，一只鱿鱼都能读心，棒极了真是，我是说魔法界。”Greg话音刚落，斯托罗娜就收回了Mycroft手里的触须，刷地一下用与其庞大身躯不符合的灵活扭身游向湖水深处。  
“看，你吓跑了我们的鱿鱼朋友。”Mycroft颇为遗憾地站起身，掸掉袍子上的泥土和草屑。  
“哼，难怪你们是朋友，”Greg跟着站起来，忘了脚下是滑腻的青苔，在他哎哟出声之前Mycroft稳稳地抓住了他，“谢了伙计。”  
“如果你是想讽刺我和斯托罗娜之间体型的相似，我就松手了。”Mycroft佯怒道。  
Greg借力跳到干爽的青草上，“不——好吧我想过来着。”窥见Mycroft表情Greg坦诚道，“不过我是想说你和那只鱿鱼一样，一不爽就只管自己跑了。”  
Mycroft重重地叹了一口气，露出“我就知道”的表情，“容我再向你重申一遍，Greg，那不叫跑路，那叫留给对方一些私人空间。”  
“玩一个礼拜的人间蒸发还不叫跑路？不是我找你我们就彻底掰了吧？你是觉得给我解释特别浪费时间吗，因为我就是个蠢蛋，而你是天才Holmes？”  
“不叫。不是。没有。还有，别叫我‘天才Holmes’。”Mycroft阴沉地瞥了Greg一眼。  
“哈？我以为你喜欢来着，别人叫你的时候你看上去还挺乐呵的。”  
Mycroft看上去十分想扶额，不过他忍住了，尽量优雅地在Greg刚刚趴过的岩石上坐下来，同时小心地避开了Greg的家庭作业，“我不乐呵，Greg。我认为对和你说话的人报以程序化的微笑是我们公认的英国式礼貌，尽管我心里一清二楚对面是个完完全全的白痴。”  
“十分英国。”Greg赞成道，不对，他不是想和Mycroft争这个来着，“不Mycroft，你是不是觉得我也是个白痴所以特别不耐烦和我解释来着？我也是你英国式礼貌的一部分是吗？哈？”  
“你的智商与正常人无异，我可以肯定地告诉你。并且没有，我正在对你耐心地解释，这不是我礼貌的一部分。”  
“哦，好吧。”Greg张口结舌，“你这是迂回地承认我是你的朋友，并且你没有因为我人蠢而想绝交啦？”  
Mycroft非常嫌弃地看了Greg一眼：“从来没有过那种奇怪的想法，Greg。顺便，你的天王星位置错了。”  
“你顺手帮我给改了吧。”Greg有些尴尬又有些沾沾自喜，他脸颊略略发烫，为了躲避Mycroft探寻的目光他漫无目的地环视着场地，视线扫过山毛榉的一瞬心情又低落了下来，“你还是不肯告诉我你为啥和Snape混在一起是不？”  
“梅林啊。”Mycroft小声咒了一句，“因为好玩儿，好吗？Snape在魔药方面颇有造诣，我不得不说受益良多。”  
“可你自己不就精通魔药？你还鄙视老鼻涕虫课太简单了来着。”  
“Greg，我一直在学习，我希望你有注意到。”Mycroft头也不抬地回答道，“天才不意味着躺在天赋上就完了，我们学习。说实在的，我觉得最幸运的是我学什么都很快，而我又对这么多知识感兴趣。”  
“哇哦。”Greg若有所思，“很有哲理的样子。”  
“只是一点儿小小的感悟罢了。说起来，Slughorn又要举行‘老鼻涕虫俱乐部’的聚会了，下周五晚上。再救我于水火之中吧，作为我帮你改完星象图的报答？”Mycroft期待地看着Greg。  
“你需要吗？”Greg怀疑地问，“我觉得你上次适应得十分良好。你甚至认识了一堆乱七八糟的斯莱特林，看在上帝的份上！”  
“是梅林，Greg。我有社交恐惧症***，所以我诚恳地请求你陪同出席像‘老鼻涕虫俱乐部’聚会那样容易引发我恐慌的场合，防止我当众脸红、过度出汗、浑身颤抖乃至昏迷的种种病发症状。你知道的，当众发病比较难堪，尤其是对我这种社恐患者而言。”  
“那是什么东西，Social anxiety disorder？”Greg一脸怀疑地盯着Mycroft，“遗传病？你们不会是近亲结婚的吧，是吗？”  
“不是，是的。这是你们麻瓜发明的精神疾病，顺便说一句。”Mycroft看起来有些遗憾，“我有些惊讶你竟然对其一无所知。”  
“我好像反复提醒过你我在孤儿院长大吧？”这回轮到Greg扶额了，“我没有多少……受教育的机会。”他想尽力表现的无所谓，不过语气中还是流露出一丝受伤的意味。  
“抱歉，我不是这个意思。”Mycroft放下羽毛笔，“我才刚刚开始看麻瓜研究的课本来着，我不太了解孤儿院这种……制度。”  
“麻瓜研究？”Greg皱起脸，“你们研究麻瓜？”  
“哦，是啊。总有一些巫师对我们一直在躲避的对象抱有极大的好奇心的。顺便说一句，不是我们研究麻瓜，你也是巫师。”  
“而霍格沃茨开了麻瓜研究？”  
“是啊，选修。要三年级才能选，我记得。”  
Greg忽然兴奋起来：“棒极了！我要去选麻瓜研究，这样我准能拿满分！”  
Mycroft摇头笑了笑，“麻瓜还是挺有趣的，我不得不说。看看他们在没有魔法的情况下取得了多少成就啊！”  
Greg不置可否地挑了挑眉：“你怎么想到要选麻瓜研究啊，话说？你看上去对这种东西不会感兴趣。”  
“Greg，我对知识一概感兴趣。”Mycroft的耳朵有一抹可疑的暗红，Greg转了转眼珠，决定归咎于太阳直射。  
他们沉默了一会儿，看着日头逐渐西斜，学生们三三两两地收拾东西往城堡里走去。湖水慢慢地涨上来，没过了他们刚刚逗弄鱿鱼的礁石。拂过脸颊的风开始带起凉意，Mycroft的视线追随着几只匆匆爬行的蜘蛛。  
“对了Mycroft，你的Riddle研究的怎么样了？”Greg随口问道，“你要是不研究出点儿什么名堂来可太对不起老鼻涕虫了。人可被你下咒了。”  
“非常有意思。”Mycroft若有所思，“这个Riddle。”  
“此话怎讲？”Greg学着Mycroft的样子文绉绉地回道。  
“他是斯莱特林的级长，男学生会主席，老鼻涕虫的宠儿。”  
“这你怎么知道的？就看那几张羊皮纸？”Greg难以置信。  
“当然不是了，我做了点小小的研究，”看到Greg的表情Mycroft改口，“我查了一下学校的奖惩记录和历任级长和学生会主席的名单。”  
“你怎么想到去查那个？”  
“很明显他是个全A生——用麻瓜的话来说，而老鼻涕虫非常宠爱他，看给分就知道。不过蹊跷的是我从未听说过他。”  
“所以？我是说，你没听说的人多了去了，吧？”Greg看到Mycroft的表情之后补上了一个不确定的语气词。  
“我的家族忝列于魔法部，因此我自幼有幸与各色杰出巫师多有接触。我从未见过任何一位Riddle，也不曾听任何人提起过Riddle这一姓氏。这不合常理，75%的级长和63%的学生会主席毕业之后会选择进入魔法部。Riddle又是Slughorn的宠儿，你也许注意到了，Slughorn对权利和财富有种病态的迷恋，能倾心于他或者哄得他欢心的若非出身显赫——顺便一提我在助学金名单上也发现了Riddle，就是对权利和金钱有和老鼻涕虫一样近乎病态的渴望。这样的人没道理不进魔法部，而进了魔法部也没道理不步步高升。”  
“也许他只是不感兴趣呢？我是说，麻瓜世界里许多人——你说的那种人，精英分子，选择投身商界而非政界。”  
“很好的猜测，Greg。不过我的家族也有幸与许多在商业上十分成功的巫师结交。Riddle似乎对他们来说也是个陌生的名字。”  
“你回家是为了这个？”  
“有一部分原因吧。我得说Riddle和他的姓氏一样，都是一团谜。不过我喜欢谜题，尤其是像Riddle这样有挑战性的。”  
“对了，他还是斯莱特林的继承人呢！记得不？”  
“是的，但恐怕这一条线索更为错综复杂。斯莱特林，不像我们拉文克劳，有绵延的家族传统和详尽可查的族谱。他们自从和格兰芬多闹崩了之后就选择避世隐居，连上霍格沃茨的后人都屈指可数。我目前仅仅查到14世纪，我猜我还有许多功夫要花。”  
“话说回来，你一个拉文克劳，去查斯莱特林的继承人做什么？你们想认识认识？斯莱特林和拉文克劳吵了吗？”  
“萨拉查·斯莱特林和每个创始人都吵了，他脾气可不太好。”Mycroft耸耸肩，“我是有点儿好奇来着。另外两支的继承人杳无音讯，Holmes作为拉文克劳的继承人也十分渴望能重修旧好。”  
“Cool。”Mycroft的脸在逐渐昏暗的天色中变得模糊，而Greg凭着对他的了解知道他在犹豫，于是他耐心等待着。Mycroft终于开口。  
“另外——我诚恳地请求你保守秘密，这事关我们家族尊严，十分重要——我觉得这个Riddle和拉文克劳的冠冕有关。”  
“冠冕？我听说你们公共休息室有一个？”  
“那是复制品。真冠冕一直由我们的曾祖保存着，然而前些年当我的父亲问起时，曾祖语焉不详。父亲怀疑冠冕已经失踪，我和曾祖谈了，我确定冠冕失踪了。父亲让我找回来。”  
“你们的曾祖？还活着？他是鬼吗？”Greg打了个寒颤。  
“是的。”Greg感觉到Mycroft轻笑一声，“你若在宴会上留心，就能看见我们桌上的Lady Grey。她是我的曾祖。”  
“……你的曾祖是个幽灵？哇哦。”Greg不知作何感想。  
“恐怕是个冷漠的幽灵。我想你听说了，Lady Grey不和除了拉文克劳之外的学生说话。”  
“但我们也不怎么看见她啊，她好像比较喜欢呆在拉文克劳塔楼，是不？”  
“是的。并且她拒绝和我说话。”  
“啊？你是不是又直接地伤害了那位女士的感情，我猜？”  
“你的确很敏锐，Greg。恐怕我得给出肯定的回答。我当面质问了她是如何搞丢冠冕的，而她丢下一句‘Riddle’就走了。我之后再找她她就径直从我身上穿过去——真怪冷的，这么对自己的后代也太冷漠了。”  
“不算很冷漠吧，如果这个后代没礼貌到一定程度的话。”Greg耸肩，感觉Mycroft在翻白眼。  
“我一直以为她告诉我这是个谜，让我自己动脑子呢。直到猪头酒吧那次我才意识到那可能是个人名。然后我就开始对Tom掘地三尺。”  
“所以他叫Tom Riddle？”  
“我以为你看过他的试卷儿？”  
“……不是每个人都像你一样看的这么仔细的好吗Mycroft？”  
“无论多少次，Greg，正常人的观察能力总能让我吃惊。起风了，我建议我们回城堡去。我会让维奇把晚餐送到你床上。”  
“厨房里还有覆盆子布丁不？”  
“没有可以现做。我会告诉它的。”  
“万恶的神圣28家族。”Greg嘟囔道，收拾起自己的作业和纸笔，和Mycroft一道向城堡夜色中模糊的轮廓走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原著中直到第二部也就是哈利二年级的时候才有关于草药学课程的详细描写，下文的曼德拉草也出现在第二部中（救活了被蛇怪石化的学生们）。不过从第五部描述的O.W.L.s考试的必修科目来看，可以假设草药学与魔药学、变形学等课程一样都是从一年级起的必修科目。  
> **虽然电影中的霍格沃茨实际是在许多不同的地方取景的，但罗琳在Pottermore上明确了霍格沃茨是位于苏格兰的城堡。更多关于霍格沃茨地理位置的信息可以在Pottermore上找到。  
> ***wiki显示社恐在1960s被美国精神健康协会认定为精神疾病。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

牺牲美好的周五晚上参加老鼻涕虫拥挤炎热且混乱的聚会显然不是Greg周末狂欢的第一选择，但既然Mycroft请求了他，他也确实稀里糊涂地答应了，Greg只能在一屋子小矮妖、家养小精灵和各色甜点中间怨念地杵着了。他尝试着和距离他最近的一个女巫交谈，却发现对方耳背的听不清任何一句话之后遗憾地放弃了。Mycroft就在离他不远的地方，显然是看见了他百无聊赖的样子，中断了和一个看起来油头粉面的青年男巫的交谈，转到Greg身边。  
“Bagshot Bathilda怎么样？”Mycroft问道，看起来兴致盎然。  
“谁？”Greg迷茫地反问。  
Mycroft一偏头：“你刚刚试图交谈的那位老妇人。别告诉我你没有听过她的名字，你看过《魔法史》的课本吗？”  
“啊！是她？”Greg一脸怀疑地盯着看起来神志不清的老妇人，“难怪魔法史这么无聊。她比Binns还可怕。”  
“就算人家听不见，也不妨碍你对我们课本的编写者加以必要的尊重吧。”Mycroft不赞成地皱起眉，“看来你得自己多做点作业了。”  
“我尊重她啊，我还试图和她聊聊天气呢！”Greg摊手，“Mycroft，我呆不了了。我要窒息了，这什么甜点之夜还不如上次的媚娃之夜呢。我出去透个气儿，一会儿就回来。”  
“上次是保加利亚之夜，Greg！”Mycroft在他背后略有些无奈地喊。  
“就好像我在乎似的。”Greg在心里回嘴，挤出了Slughorn的办公室。他漫无目的地在走廊里游荡，靠着不错的视力在夜间昏暗的走廊拐角处捕捉到了一个红发高个儿女孩儿的身影，他上前几步，发现正是他思前想后好几周试图避过James耳目聊一聊的Lily Evans。她和几个同伴正有说有笑地转过拐角，准备上楼。  
“Miss Evans？”Greg在她上楼之前喊道。女孩儿停住脚步，和同伴一起疑惑地看着Greg。  
“你是？”  
“Greg Lestrade，格兰芬多的一年级。我可以和你谈谈吗？就几分钟。”  
Lily Evans皱起眉：“我有什么可以帮到你的吗？”  
“Severus Snape。我听说你们曾经有些交情。”  
Evans的表情严肃起来，她扭头对同伴们说了几句，然后走下台阶，“Severus怎么了？”  
“呃……事实上，我想向你打听一下Snape的为人。我最好的朋友现在和他走得很近。”Greg有些尴尬地挠头。  
“——而你有些担心，”Evans的表情混合着吃惊和放松，“Severus他……很难用一句话概括，但他曾经是个好人。”  
“曾经？”  
“我猜你听说了我们之间有些不愉快？”Greg默默点了点头。  
“正是从那次开始我觉得他变了。不过你不必太过担心，Severus很重视朋友，如果你的朋友真正被他视为朋友的话。多注意Severus身边那帮斯莱特林们吧，我觉得是他们让Severus变了。”  
“多谢了Miss Evans。我会注意的。”Greg心事重重地道谢，他仍然对Severus Snape抱有近乎直觉的怀疑，虽然Lily Evans没有确认它。令Greg吃惊的是，作为人尽皆知闹崩了的一对儿，Snape还是从Evans那儿收获了算是不错的评价。也许只是Evans人比较好，或者Greg问的冒昧？还是，Snape确实是一个“忠诚的朋友”，如Evans所言，而自己只是多虑了？也许是时候像Mycroft说的那样，用观察和推理而非直觉思考和行事了。  
“Greg！”Mycroft的声音忽然从Greg背后响起，“可让我好找。”  
“就好像你推理不出来我会往这儿走似的。”Greg转身，毫不意外地看见Mycroft斜倚在墙上，偏头看着他，  
“很高兴你对我的推理能力有一个全面的认识。”Mycroft洋洋自得道。  
“自恋狂。”Greg没能忍住一个微笑。  
“我觉得我们应该多去几次老鼻涕虫的聚会，说真的，”Mycroft看起来心情不错，两眼熠熠闪光，“我在里边碰到了Mr. Borgin，据说是我父亲的老相识。”  
“啊哈。”  
“据说有不少斯莱特林是他店里的主顾，于是我随意打听了一下我们的老朋友Tom。他说Tom毕业之后在他那儿干过两年不到。”  
“看，我就说他对魔法部不感兴趣！”Greg胜利地瞧着Mycroft。  
“可能吧。”Mycroft转了转眼珠，“不过他为什么要去Borgin and Burkes？Mr. Borgin看起来可不是慷慨大方的老板。他要是真的对那些老古董感兴趣，为什么两年就辞职了？”  
“那是古董行？麻瓜世界里面古董行挺赚钱的啊。”  
“专卖黑魔法物件的古董行。赚不赚钱……反正Mr. Borgin不像是会开高薪的主。顺便，Slughorn也不是什么善茬儿。他好像有东西要让Mr. Borgin倒卖来着。”  
“哇哦，自打对他施了咒之后你还真是无所畏惧了哈。”  
“我本来就无所畏惧。不过这就更有意思了，我说不定能抓到Slughorn的把柄，倒卖黑魔法物件什么的。”  
“然后告诉Dumbledore，把Slughorn整走？我以为你觉得老鼻涕虫还挺有用的呢。顺便，这够格儿整倒人不？”  
“当然够。别傻了Greg，当然是让我们亲爱的老鼻涕虫教授知道我们捏着他的把柄啊。”Greg不用看也知道Mycroft在翻眼睛。  
“你真是个噩梦，你们家是MI5吧Mycroft。”Greg不赞成地摇头。  
“那是什么？”  
“间谍，麻瓜的。当我没说，我怕了你了。”  
“哦，你大可不必。”Mycroft停下脚步，认真地看着Greg。  
“因为我们是朋友吗？”Greg有些不自在地回望。走廊里照明的火把在Mycroft脸上投射出半明半暗的阴影，让他的表情难以辨认。  
“不，因为你没有见不得光的秘密。”

最后一场魁地奇赛即将来临，格兰芬多对斯莱特林。James发疯似得加大了训练强度和折磨Greg的力度，（“万一斯莱特林那帮卑鄙小人用阴招把我搞下去，Greg，你得在场边时刻准备着。”）加上临近期末的压力，Greg几乎每天都精疲力竭。他发现他很难挤出时间来和Mycroft进行就他丢失的传家宝而展开的小小研究，不过Mycroft表现出了异乎寻常的善解人意（“没关系Greg，我们也不指望一个学期就找到丢了几十年的东西是不。”），Greg猜测更有可能是因为他在Mr. Borgin那儿又挖到了什么不错的线索，或者Snape又教了他什么秘密魔药。

五月的最后一个周六，格兰芬多队开始训练的时候天色有些阴沉，不过大家士气很高。Greg坐在看台上尽可能高的位置，看着队友们分成两组模拟明天赛场的状况。击球手Neilson大力击出的一个游走球朝着禁林方向而非反方向的目标Henry飞去，惹得队友们哈哈大笑，夹杂着James不满的吼叫。（“Neilson，拜托！”）Greg跟着笑了一会儿，然后在游走球飞去的方向看到了一个黑影。这不可能是……这不科学，Mycroft应该在图书馆呆着呢。Greg站起来，努力眯起眼睛想看得清楚一些。他站的位置距离禁林实在太远，他尝试了一会儿之后放弃了，快步跑下看台。  
“Lestrade！你去哪儿呢？”James大吼，在高空盘旋着。  
“有点儿急事儿！”Greg吼回去，然后不管James在后面叨叨什么，朝着禁林方向跑去。那最好不是Mycroft。

Greg老远就认出禁林边缘、气喘吁吁地在草地上翻滚的的确是本该在图书馆的Mycroft。Greg暗自庆幸眼力好，冲上前去，然后惊得顿住了。  
一匹透明的，长着翅膀的白色骏马正对着Mycroft又撕又咬，而Mycroft颇为狼狈地如无头苍蝇一般躲避着，几次试图掏魔杖都失败了。  
“Mycroft！怎么搞得这是！”Greg上前试图分开马和Mycroft。骏马的注意力稍稍被分散了一些，Mycroft得以有喘息的机会。  
“我也——不知道——啊——活见鬼了！什么——东西在——咬我——怪疼！的！”Mycroft大喘气。  
“是匹马！Mycroft，你是不是近视了？”Greg努力拉住马的翅膀，那马吃痛地叫了一声，放过了Mycroft，盲目地扑腾着，试图攻击全力趴在它背上的Greg。  
Mycroft一骨碌爬起来掏出魔杖，然后迷茫地四处张望：“Greg，它在哪儿？你怎么——老天，你怎么在半空中趴着？那是马？”  
“是——啊！你——看——不见吗？”Greg一个不留神被甩在地上，Mycroft发出一声惊呼，朝Greg冲了过来。  
“别！”Greg大喊，Mycroft硬生生停下脚步，那匹马扑了扑翅膀，Greg低头堪堪躲过。他试图再跳上去捉住它，然而马又向着Mycroft的方向冲过了过去。  
“Mycroft！左边！”Mycroft及时一扭，避开了马头的直接冲撞。  
“它是匹马？”Mycroft的魔杖向左射出一道红光，被马身反弹向空中。  
“是的，透明的，一人高，有翅膀，右边！”Greg高喊，“我该用什么咒？”  
“我——不知道——这是——什么——东西！”Mycroft艰难地扭身，因为不知所措而显得恼羞成怒，“啊——见鬼！”马认准了Mycroft，狠狠朝他一撞，Mycroft一个踉跄倒在地上。  
“天哪Mycroft！”Greg想不出还有什么更好的办法，趁着那匹大马忙着撕扯Mycroft的时候他把魔杖往兜里一揣，横下心往马背上一跳。那马和Mycroft同时发出一声哀鸣，Greg心慌意乱地一边躲开它扑腾的翅膀，一边使劲儿够马的头部。  
“放开——我！”Mycroft剧烈地挣扎着。就差一点儿了，就是那儿！Greg使出吃奶的劲儿死死抱住马头，那马忽然被剥夺了视力，忙乱地甩头试图摆脱Greg的手。Greg双腿紧夹马背，任凭那马如何颠簸都抱定了马头不松手。他觉得这招起作用了，因为Mycroft挣扎的声音似乎停止了。  
“昏昏倒地！”Greg能感觉到Mycroft的咒语擦过马身，马震了一下，跪在了草地上，仍然剧烈地挣扎着，试图摆脱Greg的控制。Greg的脸和马脸紧贴在一起，全身紧绷，丝毫不敢松劲，他能感觉到马越来越烦躁的情绪，这可不是个好信号。他希望Mycroft能放下他奇怪的骄傲赶紧跑去城堡找个老师，或者就近去Hagrid的小屋找猎场看守，显然他们两个搞不定这玩意儿，而且Greg快要控制不住它了。  
“你们在做什么？”听到Hagrid的声音Greg如释重负，“为什么抱着夜骐不放？”  
“它攻击了我！”Mycroft的声音十分恼怒，“而我甚至看不到它！我的朋友被它缠住了！”  
“你们没有招惹他吧，有吗？”Greg感到身子一轻，睁开眼睛发现自己被Hagrid拎到地上，猎场看守的另一只手轻抚着马头。奇妙的是，刚刚挣扎不止的马儿在Hagrid的触碰下瞬间平静了下来，低低地嘶鸣着，头不住地蹭着Hagrid。  
“当然没有！我说了我看不见它，而我的朋友是来帮我的！”Mycroft上前检查Greg有没有受伤，Greg耸耸肩表示他没事。  
“你们知道的，夜骐是很温和的动物，一般不会主动攻击人类。” Hagrid严肃地转向他们，“既然你们无法看见它——”  
“我能。”Greg出声，有些迷惑，“你看不到它吗Mycroft？它在蹭Hagrid的手呢。”  
Mycroft看起来气急败坏，他准备张嘴但被Hagrid制止了，“啊，你一定吃了不少苦。坚强的男孩儿。”  
“啥？”Greg头一次看见Mycroft和他一样一头雾水。  
“哦，你们还没有开始上保护神奇动物呢，是不？一年级？” Hagrid拍了拍脑袋，引着夜骐站起来。那匹夜骐依恋地靠着Hagrid的腿，Greg一定把错愕表现在脸上了，因为Hagrid悲伤的神色换成了被逗乐的表情。  
“我说了夜骐是非常温驯的神奇动物，通常情况下对人类非常友好。就像这样。” Hagrid捋了捋夜骐的毛，它满足地嘶了一声，“实际上霍格沃茨的马车都是他们拉的，你们明年就有机会看到了。从车站下来之后会有马车来接你们到学校，许多学生都以为马车是靠魔法拉的呢，因为他们看不见夜骐。不过这两年，自从神秘人……唉。”  
Mycroft脸上忽然出现了恍然大悟的表情：“只有见过尸体才能看到这个……夜骐，是吗？”  
“拉文克劳们还真是聪明过人，” Hagrid领着他们朝猎场看守小屋的方向走去，“不过见过尸体不保证你能看到夜骐。你得看见人死。人死的过程，我是说，当着你的面死。怪惨的，是不？” Hagrid叹气。  
Mycroft转向Greg：“我很抱歉，Greg。”  
“没什么。我是说，孤儿院嘛。”Greg故作轻松。  
“哦，你是个孤儿？” Hagrid推开小木屋的门，“进来，进来。你们一定受了惊吓，来喝点热茶。”  
Mycroft和Greg对视一眼，Greg率先迈步，却差点被迎面扑来的大狗撞倒在地。  
“牙牙！退后！” Hagrid斥责道，大狗呜咽着退到了墙角，Mycroft皱着鼻子和Greg坐在木椅上，看着Hagrid引导着那匹夜骐慢慢趴在木屋中间的地毯上。牙牙凑上来，好奇地想要舔它，夜骐一扭头，拒绝了它的好意。  
“茶？恐怕我只有茶了。啊，还有岩皮饼和柠檬饼干！喝点热茶，吃点东西，你们两个。等我检查完这匹夜骐，我会送你们回城堡，顺便和Dumbledore教授说说这事儿。” Hagrid在他们两个面前的矮桌上放下一个托盘，里边有两杯热气腾腾的茶，还有两盘看上去坚如磐石的点心。Greg试了一块岩皮饼，差点没把牙齿磕下来。Mycroft暗笑几声，明智地选择敬而远之。  
“Mr.……？”  
“Hagrid。”Greg小声提醒。  
“啊，Mr. Hagrid，你刚刚说你会将此事告知Dumbledore教授？”Mycroft用漫不经心的语气问道，但Greg能感觉到他有一丝紧张。  
“是的，恐怕Dumbledore教授有必要知道这事儿。这夜骐不是学校的，这就奇怪了。他们喜欢成群结队地活动，这只却落单了，左前腿还有伤。” Hagrid仔细检查着，夜骐在他手底下疲惫地合起眼睛。  
“是她。”Mycroft以极低的声音说道，Greg差点错过了。   
“谁？”Greg转脸小声问。  
“什么？”Mycroft仿佛刚从沉思中惊醒。  
“你刚刚说，‘是她’。”Greg提醒道。  
Mycroft看起来对自己很恼火：“我什么也没说。”  
“你说了。”Greg皱起眉头研究Mycroft的表情，他看起来分外恼火、心烦意乱，还掺杂了几分心虚。  
“我没有。”Mycroft转脸专注地研究起Hagrid小屋墙壁上的挂饰，“那是独角兽的毛吗？”  
“什么？哦，是的，好眼力。挂在树梢上的，你知道的，他们在林子里跑的时候尾巴会被勾到。他们的毛可结实了，我一般拿来做绷带，像这样。” Hagrid取下几根闪着银光的长毛，在夜骐敷上草药的前腿上打了个结。  
“禁林里有独角兽？”Mycroft看上去十分感兴趣。  
“哦是的，有那么几头吧。很难看见，他们老害羞了，见人就跑。不过，你们怎么跑到离林子这么近的地方去的？那林子可危险了，你们差一点儿就违反校规了你们知道吗？” Hagrid的脸严肃起来。  
“我们很抱歉，Hagrid。”在Mycroft能死鸭子嘴硬之前Greg抢先道歉，“这是一个意外，我们不会再犯了。”  
“很好。即使是格兰芬多也应该知道勇敢得有个度。你能在这儿一个人待一会儿吗？牙牙会陪你的。” Hagrid拍了拍夜骐的脖颈，“走吧，孩子们。我送你们回城堡。”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

格兰芬多赢下了最后一场魁地奇，一举拿下200分。这让今年格兰芬多包揽学院杯和魁地奇奖杯的梦想看上去触手可及。不过赢得比赛的愉悦氛围没能持续几天：临近期末，城堡里弥漫着紧张的氛围。就连Mycroft也收起了平时课堂上吊儿郎当的态度，正儿八经地和Greg一起在图书馆温书。Greg，虽然对不用继续和Snape分享Mycroft感到十分愉快（天知道他多依赖Mycroft帮他温书），却在担心挂科之外，还烦恼于始终无法从他最好的朋友嘴里撬出他在禁林边缘做什么。Greg几乎穷尽了自己所有的想象力，而Mycroft对他每个稀奇古怪的答案回答都十分统一，不管Greg是第一次问还是第一百零一次问。  
“无知即赐福，Greg。”（Ignorance is bliss）  
“那我宁愿不要这种福！”Greg忍无可忍地合上手中的《标准咒语：一级》。  
“Flitwick教授不会赞成的。”Mycroft不怀好意地眯起眼睛。  
“啥？为啥？”Greg怀疑地看着Mycroft。  
“这样他就不能给你挂科了。”Mycroft斜了一眼Greg手里的课本。  
“看在梅林的份上，Mycroft！”Greg重重地叹了口气以示不满，“起码你可以告诉我你为什么不能告诉我。”  
“我认为你越界了。”Mycroft带着种孤注一掷的表情回答。  
“越啥界了？”Greg傻乎乎地反应了一会儿，然后感觉心沉了下去，“哦，这是……你的家事，是吗？抱歉……我——”  
Mycroft看起来有那么一丁点儿的意外，不过他颔首肯定了Greg的猜测：“是的，我恐怕我复杂的家庭还会给我们的交往持续地制造麻烦。我很抱歉。”  
“哦，”Greg恍然大悟，“难怪咱俩第一次见面的时候你说什么要是纯血统一定看见你就跑。他们是晓得你是拉文克劳的继承人吗？”  
“不知道。不过他们对我敬而远之恐怕也不是因为我血统的缘故——不全是吧。”Mycroft皱起脸。  
“也是。自恋的混账，一有问题就跑路，除了我谁忍受的了你？”Greg语带笑意。  
“你是选择性忽略了我帮你完成的数份——也许是大部分家庭作业吗？”Mycroft眯起眼睛，看到Greg露出被捉住死穴的表情满意地勾起一个微笑，“接近我的巫师，如你在鼻涕虫俱乐部所见，大多是贪慕我所属家族的荣耀。还有一部分，就是你不喜欢的Severus那群斯莱特林，仅仅希望利用我的脑力。能在特快上遇见你，Greg，我不得不承认我十分幸运。”  
Greg感觉自己脸红了：“我——我也在利用你的智力啊，我是说。帮我做做家庭作业啥的。你要是不想就——”  
Mycroft哼了一声：“你觉得利用我的头脑帮你完成那些愚蠢的一年级论文和让我为Voldemort效忠有可比性吗？”  
“哦，那你是说你实际上还挺乐意帮我做作业的是吧？”Greg期待地看着对面的拉文克劳，对方露出了鄙夷的神色。  
“想都不要想我给你去替考，Greg。你知道我们起码有4场考试的时间是冲突的。”  
Greg露出了遗憾的神情：“既然你这么说了，我还是好好复习吧。”  
“在你完全进入学习状态之前——你我都知道那得等到晚饭前的十分钟了，就你平常的效率而言，我有个小小的问题。你和Rubeus Hagrid熟吗？”  
Greg探究地瞥了一眼Mycroft：“不。但每个格兰芬多都知道他，我是说。他原来是我们的人。我们还挺喜欢他的，他对格兰芬多也不错，起码在场地上碰到他的时候我们会打个招呼啥的。咋啦？”  
“你知道他为什么被开除吗？”Mycroft双手合十，抵住下巴。  
“开除？他是被开除了才去做猎场看守的？”Greg吃了一惊。  
Mycroft叹息一声：“是的。记得我之前告诉你我去查阅了奖惩记录吗？Hagrid被开除和Riddle被奖励是同一年的同一个月。Hagrid在前，Riddle稍后。”  
“所以？你觉得他们是因为同一件事……？”Greg皱眉，“Hagrid违反了什么不可饶恕的校规，而Riddle检举揭发了他？”  
“是的，”Mycroft赞许地看了他一眼，“并且Hagrid的违反行为一定造成了非常严重的后果，霍格沃茨还是挺少开除学生的。不过有个被开除的Newton Scamander你应该知道，赫奇帕奇。天哪，Greg，你一个学期是从来没有翻开过课本吗？《神奇动物在哪里》是他写的。”  
“……哈？”Greg一脸茫然，“我们有这本书？”  
“当然——哦对不起，我的错。三年级才有保护神奇生物课。”Mycroft尴尬地清清喉咙，“所以，我刚刚在想，鉴于Hagrid对格兰芬多的友好态度，你是不是可以带我过去拜访一下他？”  
“成啊，但——”  
“考试结束后有一个礼拜没有课，等成绩。我们可以那个时候去。Greg，除了不看课本，你连校历都不看吗？”  
“我看、看的！我就是忘了，成吗？”Greg恼火地瞪了一眼Mycroft，“别一遍又一遍提醒我我可能要挂科然后被扔出学校了行不？我不像你，我老紧张了。”  
Mycroft张嘴想要反驳，被Greg阴郁的表情堵了回去。

所以，在结束所有的考试之后的某个阳光灿烂——或许有些过于灿烂的下午，Greg和Mycroft一起穿过场地，祈祷猎场看守能乖乖地呆在他的小木屋里，最好还能就着下午茶和岩皮饼讲一讲他和Tom Riddle的爱恨情仇。  
Greg敲了敲门，他能听到里面有大狗挠墙的声音。  
“谁啊？”Hagrid粗声粗气的问话传了出来。Greg与Mycroft对视一眼，目前为止他们的运气都算不错。  
“呃，Mr. Hagrid，我是Greg Lestrade，那天您救过的格兰芬多。”Greg提起嗓子。  
“啊，是你啊，还有你。”门后出现了Hagrid熟悉的巨大身影，和一条拼命往外蹭的大狗，“牙牙，不要！怎么，你们想看看Anderson吗？”  
“Anderson？”Mycroft表情有点儿奇怪。  
“那头受伤的夜骐！我给他起了个名儿，他还挺喜欢的我觉得。来吧，他在里面趴着呢，腿伤好的差不离了。”  
Greg和Mycroft对视一眼，Greg发誓Mycroft眼神中闪过一丝得逞的光，他心下暗道不妙，不过一言不发，在Mycroft后头跟着Hagrid进了屋。  
“茶？南瓜汁？尝尝这个，姜汁柠檬饼干，牙牙可喜欢了，是不牙牙？” Hagrid摸摸大狗的脑袋，扔出一块饼干，大狗欢喜地接住，团到夜骐身边。夜骐Anderson忽然站了起来，好像很烦躁似得往窗边走了几步。  
“南瓜汁吧。”对Hagrid泡茶之苦记忆犹新的Greg忙不迭地回道。  
“茶，如果不麻烦的话。”Mycroft镇定自若地在Greg略带惊吓的眼神里说道，Greg打赌他百分之百要对Hagrid做什么，他不禁对Hagrid产生了一丝同情。  
“牙牙和Anderson，不太对盘哈。” Hagrid放下一个托盘，递给Greg一瓶南瓜汁，又给自己和Mycroft冲了两杯茶。  
“加奶吗？” Hagrid问Mycroft。  
“谢谢，我自己来就好。”Mycroft优雅地接过盛奶的敞口壶，在手里转了一圈（非常Hagrid，鉴于他屋里所有的东西——包括他本人都比常人大一号），往自己的茶里加了体积惊人的牛奶，然后递还给Hagrid。Greg觉得他似乎看到拉文克劳嘴角一抹似有若无的笑意。Hagrid，沉迷地看着夜骐，自然无暇顾及Mycroft（在Greg看来）鬼鬼祟祟的表情，大大咧咧地接过敞口壶，也往自己的杯子里倒了许多奶。  
“夜骐的奶，很不错吧？黑市上一公升可要30加隆呢。” Hagrid喝了一大口茶，愉快地说道。  
Mycroft当场把茶喷了出来，Greg吓了一跳，猛拍他的后背：“咳……咳，我……以为，A-Anderson是雄性？”  
“他是啊，但场地上还有别的夜骐嘛。” Hagrid漫不经心地说道。  
“为啥要这么贵啊？”Greg一边拍着Mycroft的背一边问，Mycroft的耳朵可疑地红了。  
“哦，你懂的，据说能滋阴壮阳啥的。我看也都是谣传，就是苦了这些夜骐，野生的老被人捉去产奶，公的就拿去配种。场地上需要拉的马车也就这么多，唉。”窗边的Anderson仿佛听懂了Hagrid的话，转过身来拿头蹭了蹭Hagrid。Hagrid沉重地叹了口气，然后Greg惊恐地发现他的表情变了，双眼变得空洞无神，拿着杯子的手一松，杯子哐当一声砸在桌子上，惊得Anderson和Greg都是一抖。  
“Mycroft？你往奶里放了什么？”Greg不赞成地瞪着Mycroft。  
“回去和你解释。我时间不多。Hagrid，你认识Tom Riddle吗？”  
“认识。”Hagrid空洞地答道。   
“他和你被霍格沃茨开除有关系吗？”Mycroft提问的方式让Greg恍惚间看见了分院那天晚上拉文克劳冷漠待人的样子，他有些被吓住了。  
“有。”Hagrid皱起眉头，似乎想摆脱什么痛苦的回忆。  
“具体说说。”Mycroft不错眼地盯着Hagrid。  
“我们是同学，同一级的。格兰芬多和斯莱特林，呵。我四年级的时候得到了一个巨蜘蛛的蛋，简直是最好的圣诞礼物，我得说。我把他养在橱柜里，给他起名叫阿戈拉克。他真的特别，特别温和，真的。他从来不主动攻击人类，我发誓他没有杀那个姑娘！他都没有踏出那个柜子一步，他怎么去盥洗室杀人呢？”  
Greg和Mycroft对视一眼，都吃了一惊。Hagrid在学校里偷偷养巨怪，巨怪跑出去吃了人——虽然Hagrid坚持它没有吃，所以他被开除了。那Riddle呢？  
“杀人？”Greg忍不住出声，“是Riddle发现的吗？”  
“阿戈拉克从来就没有杀过人！” Hagrid空洞的眼神忽然有了一丝愤怒的神采，Mycroft看上去有些许不安，牙牙忽然坐直了身体，低低地吠了一声，“是Riddle！他诬陷我，他诬陷阿戈拉克杀了那个姑娘！害我被学校开除——”他把脸埋进手掌，发出一声啜泣。Anderson蹭着他的膝盖，牙牙奔过来舔着Hagrid的手。  
“他是怎么发现的？”Mycroft的眼神有些动摇，但还是坚持问了下去。  
“我，我不知道！Riddle去报告了老师说一楼那个女生盥洗室死了人，一口咬定是我养的蜘蛛咬死的。梅林都看得出那女生脖子上根本没有咬痕！”  
“那她是怎么死的？”Greg问道。  
“我……我不知道。大家都觉得是被阿戈拉克咬死的。”  
“但你看过尸体。”Mycroft开口，尽管不是问句。  
“是……是的。” Hagrid瑟缩了一下，“很凄惨……那个小姑娘。浑身僵直，像个雕像。眼睛就这么直勾勾地盯着……鬼知道什么玩意儿。”  
Mycroft又露出了他招牌的若有所思的表情：“谢谢你，Hagrid，你十分、十分有用。不过我还有最后一个问题，你被开除之后就一直呆在场地上吗？”  
“是……是的。好心的Dumbledore教授据理力争，只有他相信我和阿戈拉克。他给我了猎场看守的职位，我就一直呆在场地上。”  
“你知道Riddle后来去哪儿了吗？”  
Hagrid 摇了摇头：“因为我当了级长。之后我也不清楚了*，那个小人！他明知道阿戈拉克是无辜的！”  
“我对你的遭遇表示十分抱歉，并致以万分的同情，Mr. Hagrid。请，喝口茶。”Greg看见端着茶杯的Mycroft的袖口以极小的幅度震动了一下，他转了转眼珠。Mycroft莫测地看了Greg一眼，Greg赶紧低头喝茶。  
“啊……我刚才是怎么了？” Hagrid眼神恢复了清明，疑惑地抽了抽鼻子，“我们刚刚讲到哪儿了？一定是黑市那帮子黑心商人怎么虐待夜骐，唉……真是没有人性啊！”他响亮地擤了擤鼻涕，Mycroft一个哆嗦。  
俩人又听着Hagrid没完没了地扯了一堆黑市的话题，直到日头西斜，他们才告辞出门。Hagrid看上去心情愉悦，挽留他们一定常来。然而一出Hagrid的听力范围Greg就忍不住了。  
“你给Hagrid下了什么药？老实交代。”  
“小点声，Greg。毕竟这是违反校规的。”Mycroft有些自得地一笑，看到Greg不赞成的表情收起了笑容，“一点点吐真剂，仅此而已，非常有用的小手段。我得说Hagrid真是知无不言言无不尽。”  
“还有这种魔药？逼人说真话？”Greg露出反感的表情。  
“无色无味，绝不会被人察觉。手段适当的话，作用非常之大，比如方才。”Mycroft回答道。  
“不会是Snape教你的吧？”Greg有些不舒服地问道。  
“啊，是的。这是六年级的魔药课程，Snape慷慨大方地和我分享了他的独门秘方，能让药效更持久。我得说他真是个魔药天才，我还很担心吐真剂对巨人不起作用来着。”  
“Hagrid是巨人？等等，真的有巨人？”  
“你看不出来吗？哦对了，我又忘了。抱歉，巨人是真实存在的。他们可帮了Voldemort不少忙，生性残暴嗜血，巫师们拿他们毫无办法——他们的皮太厚了，普通魔法穿不透。”  
“但Hagrid不啊，他这么……”Greg发现他很难用温柔来形容一个违反校规养了巨怪的前格兰芬多，不得不尴尬地卡壳了。  
“哦，他体型可比Voldemort的打手们要小一圈呢。我猜他是混血，巨人母亲混巫师父亲。”  
“这也能混？”Greg惊讶。  
“巨人也是人，Greg。不过如果是巨人父亲的混巫师母亲估计就……咳。”Mycroft忽然住嘴了，看起来有些不自在。  
“就什么？”Greg不明就里地问。  
“没什么。”Mycroft坚决地避开了Greg的目光。  
“Mycroft！说真的，你小心Snape 的那帮狐朋狗友吧。”Greg叹气，想起Lily Evans的提醒，觉得不无道理，“你自打和他们混在一起之后越来越奇怪了。”  
“我是拉文克劳嘛。”Mycroft耸肩。Greg用白眼和他道别，走向格兰芬多长桌上他惯常的位置。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *根据原著推断Hagrid是不知道Tom Riddle就是Voldemort的。他第一次去接哈利的时候和别人一样害怕说出Voldemort的名字，并且第七部最后一战的时候在树林里是Voldemort把他绑起来（可能提到了他们那段旧恩怨）Hagrid才知道Voldemort的真身的。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

能在尚未褪尽的暑热中摆脱Ms. Parkinson怨毒的监视回到霍格沃茨对Greg来说不啻天赐，更不消说学校里还有Mycroft、Dimmock等一众好友的陪伴。啊，Mycroft！Greg的嘴角微微上扬，他们持续一个暑假的通信是他漫长而难捱的日子里唯一的慰藉。虽然拉文克劳也同样觉得假期了无生趣，但那只是暂时性失去自由（从安全角度考虑，毕竟Voldemort——可能是有史以来最危险的黑巫师之一——还在魔法界到处制造白色恐怖）带来的骄矜少爷式的不满——Greg发誓Mycroft永远不会对他在孤儿院的经历感同身受。不过看起来在Greg 的建议下Mycroft的确给自己找了点事儿做——接着破解Riddle这个谜题以纾解他过剩的脑力。他后头的来信语调明显变得轻快起来，不再时时刻刻怨天尤人了。Greg，尽管好奇Mycroft都发现了什么了不得的秘密，也理解他拒绝在信中透露详情的谨慎——虽然Minerva是一只绝顶聪明的猫头鹰，她也难逃被截获的风险。不过Greg没有在好奇中煎熬太久。重获自由的第一天，9又3/4站台上，Mycroft如背后灵一般精准地出现在Greg身后，直接带他找到一间无人的车厢，竹筒倒豆子似得把他假期在祖宅里掘地三尺的成果献宝一般地和Greg展示了一通。  
“所以，我们现在是打算去沃尔孤儿院*？”Greg问道，不知为何他觉得这名字有几分熟悉。  
“这周末，如果你有空的话。”Mycroft仍然沉浸在狂热中，眼睛闪闪发亮，“Voldemort的老巢，他出生和成长的地方——”  
“呃，Mycroft，一般人不出生在孤儿院。”Greg嘴角一抽。  
“Voldemort可不是一般人，Greg。”Mycroft责备地看着格兰芬多。  
“拜托，孤儿院是收留那些生下来就没人要的小孩的。谁会特地跑去孤儿院生孩子！”Greg斜了一眼Mycroft，“你的麻瓜研究显然还不够深入。”  
“既然你这么说的话，这方面你是专家。”Mycroft的兴致丝毫没有被打扰——这可不太Mycroft，他通常是痛恨被指控犯错的——当然Greg也几乎没见他错过。

以夜骐马车和晚宴开启的新学期看上去会是个不错的开始，起码Greg是这么以为的。然而坐在格兰芬多的长桌前，他很难不去注意每张长桌前似乎都有稀稀落落的空缺，以赫奇帕奇最甚。今年的新生队伍似乎也比去年短一些，不过那畏畏缩缩的劲儿倒是熟悉的很。Dimmock和Carter，显然和他在想同一件事，默契地交换了个眼神，Carter凑过来对Greg小声说。  
“是You-know-who，你知道的。在搞什么纯血至上之类的玩意儿，麻瓜出身的巫师被整的可惨了。”  
“在家里我爸妈成天担惊受怕。”Dimmock补充道，“他们巴不得我早点儿来霍格沃茨。有Dumbledore教授罩着，食死徒没那么容易进来。”  
“我爸妈差点儿不让我来上学。”Carter低声抱怨，“他们觉得我老老实实呆在他们旁边比较好。”  
“不会吧哥们儿。”Dimmock同情地瞅瞅Carter，“谁不知道You-know-who就怕咱们校长。还有比霍格沃茨更安全的地方吗？”  
“谁说得准呢。”Carter耸肩，“真羡慕你啊Greg。啥也不知道。”  
“谁会在乎一个窝在孤儿院的泥巴种呢。”Greg自嘲道。Carter自知失言，正欲补救之际听到台上Dumbledore教授清嗓子的声音，朝Greg做了个抱歉的表情。Greg回以宽慰的一笑，他在孤儿院的同伴中是有对自己的身世神经过敏的，并且为数不少，不过Greg倒不以为意——他习惯了坦然面对人们或同情或探究的目光，也不想被当成个动不动就哭哭啼啼卖惨的小姑娘。

二年级的变形学应该被列入反人道主义折磨，Greg垂头丧气地走出新学期的第一节变形学的课堂时蔫蔫地想道。Dimmock和Carter看起来也好不到哪儿去，Carter的校服领带上溅满了墨点儿——忙着抄McGonagall教授满黑板的板书时留下的光荣印记。正是午餐时分，门厅里挤满了各个年级的学生和各式各样的吵吵嚷嚷。Greg在人群中穿行，艰难地保持平衡，因为Dimmock关于McGonagall教授和座山雕标本的俏皮话笑得不能自己的时候迎面撞上从台阶上走下来的Mycroft……和一个漂亮的拉文克劳女生。即使在全然的错愕中Greg也很难控制自己不去注意她被墨绿色发带松松束起的浅金色的头发在脑后飘扬的样子，发带与她灰绿色的眼睛十分相称，此刻那双眼睛在阳光下，带着点儿探究意味地看着Greg。这感觉相当熟悉，唤起了Greg先前的记忆。  
是Smallwood。他和Mycroft刚开始冷战（Mycroft单方面冷战，更确切地说）的那节魔咒课上她也用这样的眼神盯着Greg看过，Greg得说被那样盯着的感觉并不太好，即使Smallwood非常美丽。Mycroft和她走在一起做什么？还不如回去继续和Snape鬼混呢。等等，还是算了，Smallwood看起来还像是个正常人。实际上，走在Mycroft身旁表情放松的她看起来十分天真可爱，像是圣诞卡片上的洋娃娃。要是她对自己笑一笑——打住Greg！想啥呢！Greg蓦地有些烦躁起来，不明白自己脑子到底出了什么毛病，净想些有的没的。  
“啊Greg！”Mycroft看起来也是少有的心情舒畅，甚至称得上和蔼可亲，不过Greg一眼就看出他又戴上了他社交场合的专用面具，或者按照Mycroft自己的说法，换上一套和正常人交流的系统，“早上怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样——变形课吗？”Greg做了个鬼脸，“那简直是折磨。”  
“我想我还是不打扰二位了。如果你允许的话，Myc，我先去礼堂了。”Smallwood冲Mycroft颔首。Mycroft彬彬有礼地吻了女士的手背，他和Greg目送Smallwood的背影融入人流。Greg的格兰芬多同伴们在与Mycroft问好后也先行往礼堂方向挪去。Greg与Mycroft转移到门厅一角，暂时避开人声鼎沸后Greg转身面朝Mycroft，挑高了眉。  
“哇哦，Myc。”  
“只是一个名字而已。”Mycroft眉头都不皱一下。  
“真的吗？一位可爱的女士，叫你Myc，和你相伴从台阶上走下——”Greg坏笑。  
“我得说，Greg，你孤儿院的教养阿姨——麻瓜是这么叫的吗？给你念了太多愚蠢的童话了。”Mycroft冷漠地回应道。  
“我可没听过多少童话。”Greg回嘴。  
“梅林啊，可别又来‘大男子气概’那套。”拉文克劳摆出了厌烦的表情，Greg对他假意怒目而视。  
“Lestrade！嘿，Lestrade！”奋力朝Greg挤来的是Greg的队长、格兰芬多的男学生会主席、以及Lily Evans 最高调的追求者James Potter。他一头乱蓬蓬的黑发下的绿眼睛闪着喜悦的光，“假期怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”Greg答，“你呢？”  
“不错，可以说是相当不错。不瞒你说，Lily现在是我女朋友了。”James喜气洋洋地挺起胸。  
“看在梅林的短裤的份儿上，Potter，你再这么逢人就说你给自己找了个女朋友，我们就和你一刀两断。”James身边的英俊男生说道，Greg认得他，Sirius Black，追球手**，不过他们没讲过几次话，毕竟Greg只是个小小的替补。  
“女朋友？大脚板，我追了她六年呢！六年！”James露出一个夸张的心碎表情。  
“Sirius，别这么刻薄。”另一个男生插话道。他及肩长发，和Potter一样戴着眼镜，看起来更沉郁斯文一些，Greg也同他打过照面，Remus Lupin，以Potter为首小团体中的成员之一，每场训练都不会缺席。“毕竟我们一年级的时候就知道，‘Potter总是不能控制他自己’。”Lupin拉长声音说道，Black放声大笑，而Potter做了个鬼脸。  
“Remus，你什么时候开始听McGonagall教授的课了，哈？”  
“一直。”Lupin几乎是温文尔雅地一笑，“你不是有事找我们的小学弟吗？现在可是饭点，别让人家久等了。”  
“啊对，正事儿！你们先去吧，我一会儿来。”James随意地挥挥手，忽然皱眉，“对了，Peter呢？”  
“他不上老鼻涕虫，你忘了？”Black斜了Potter一眼，拍了拍Greg的肩，“回见。”  
“回见……？”Greg不确定地回道，不很清楚Black忽然打招呼用意何在。Mycroft，和Greg的一头雾水形成鲜明对比，意味深长地看了Greg一眼，丝毫没有解释的意思。  
“Lestrade，你知道的，咱们的追球手，退学了。”Potter的表情沉重起来。  
“Riley？Kitty Riley？为啥啊？”Greg吃了一惊。  
“她妈妈被食死徒杀害了，上班路上。”  
“哦天哪，我很抱歉。”Greg倒吸一口凉气，开学晚宴上看着空座位是一回事儿，知道空座位属于认识的人又是另一回事儿。Greg真真切切地感受到伏地魔和食死徒的威胁近在咫尺，巫师界真如Dumbledore教授在开学典礼上所言处于战争之中。  
“是啊，令人痛心。Riley非常优秀，非常优秀。失去她是我们的巨大损失，尤其是上个赛季她拿的分几乎和大脚板——Sirius一样多。”  
Greg不明就里地看看Potter，再向Mycroft求援，拉文克劳继续带着那种看透了一切的表情回望，Greg忽然福至心灵，“Potter，你不会是想让我做追球手吧？”  
“正是！正是！”Potter迅速眉开眼笑，“我知道过去的一年我都把你当找球手练，但你的体格，你的敏捷，也很适合追球手。况且，球队你大部分也熟，磨合起来没那么困难。”  
“哦，我——我十分荣幸。真的，Potter。但我——”  
“我相信你的能力，你有天赋，Lestrade，你有天赋。”Potter鼓励地看着Greg，“怎么样？提前一年上场？”  
“呃……”Greg有些心动，他瞥了一眼Mycroft，对方也报以鼓励的颔首，“成啊，就这么办吧，我来补缺。”  
“好极了！不过，公平起见，我们还是得搞个选拔，我贴了布告，在公告栏上，不知道你看到没有。中意Riley位置的人可不少——你是他们之中最棒的，当然了。不过公平起见嘛，这周日，上午8点，就我和Sirius。看看你和他磨合的怎么样，你怎么说？”看到Greg有些犹豫的脸色Potter宽慰道，“放心，我打包票你们会配合默契的。Sirius是个顶好的队友，你知道的。况且，我看有一堆弱不禁风的小姑娘们争着抢着来报名，估计都是冲着Sirius来的。和她们比嘛，哈！”  
“成，周日8点。回见！”Greg咧嘴一笑，他现在明白Sirius那句“回见”的缘故了。  
“回见！还有你的拉文克劳小朋友，回见！”James愉快地挥手和他们告别。  
“小朋友？”Mycroft脸色不善。  
“和他们比嘛。”Greg耸肩，忽然想起他们周末的孤儿院之旅，“哎哟，糟糕，周末选拔，周六我得——”  
“没事儿，我们可以等下周末。”Mycroft通情达理地回道。  
“我知道你一直盼着这个——”Greg忽然收住话头，在看见Mycroft警告性地一眼之后。他顺着Mycroft视线的方向望去，Snape和那一群斯莱特林就在不远处，朝着礼堂的方向走去。令Greg惊讶的是，一片森森的绿意中有一点儿属于格兰芬多的深红。他顺着那点儿熟悉的红色望过去，发现了一张有些面熟的脸。  
Peter Pettigrew，著名的Potter帮的一员，尽管总是畏畏缩缩地躲在最后，竟然和Snape混在一起？  
Pettigrew似乎和Snape耳语了些什么，然后独自一人匆匆跑进了礼堂。Snape却忽然转脸朝着Greg站立的方向看来，Greg猝不及防直接撞进了他的眼睛里。  
——深邃，漆黑，仿佛一个无底洞，又有洞穿一切的透彻。Greg有种非常不舒服的感觉，不是被Smallwood盯着看时的那种不自在，而是一种无影遁形的暴露感，似乎Snape仅凭着那一眼洞悉了他所有想法。但很快地，Snape便收回了目光，和那群斯莱特林一道步入了礼堂。  
“Greg，我觉得你有必要学习大脑封闭术。”Mycroft的声音挤入Greg的脑海，Greg抬眼，对上一个异常严肃的Mycroft。  
“大脑……啥？”  
“大脑封闭术。Snape刚刚在读你的心。我很抱歉，但大脑封闭术是唯一已知可以有效对抗读心术的办法。这很难学，远远超过O.W.L.s甚至N.E.W.T.s的水平，但我相信你也不想一直被别人读心。”  
“天杀的，所以人真的能读心？还能反读心？这也太……牛逼了我天。等等，我为什么会一直被别人读心？你在读我的心吗？Mycroft？未经许可读别人的心可太过分了啊Mycroft！”Greg跳脚，一想到脑袋里不知道有多少胡思乱想被Mycroft读了去Greg就羞愤地恨不得就地挥发。  
“金鱼们才用读心术。”Mycroft一脸鄙夷，“因为他们只会看，不会观察。每个人想什么都在脸上写着呢，Greg。根本用不着读心术。”  
“等等，所以，一直，你都，天杀的，知道，我在想什么？”Greg难以置信地问。  
“我知道每个人在想什么。不用愚蠢的读心术。”Mycroft高傲地回应。  
“哦老天，好吧，成，好极了。行行好，教我这天杀的大脑封闭术呗。我可不想被你看得透透的——见鬼，你不用读心术。算了，我也不想被Snape看得透透的。隐私呢？你们这帮巫师，还有没有点隐私的概念了？”  
“技术上来说，没有。”Mycroft摊手，接收到Greg忿忿的目光岔开话题，“再不进去的话就要错过午餐了。”  
Greg撇下偷笑的Mycroft，嘟嘟囔囔地走向格兰芬多的长桌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原著里没有写明老伏孤儿院的具体名称，文中采用的是电影中出现的名字Wool's Orphan GE，取景地在伦敦南朗伯斯区(South Lambeth)。  
> **原著中没有提及Sirius是否参与了魁地奇，但根据Sirius的性格和受欢迎程度推断他应当也和James一样加入了球队。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

不出意外地，Greg成了格兰芬多魁地奇队的最新成员。（“我真是搞不懂你干嘛把自己练的半死不活的，”Mycroft鄙夷道，“你知道你基本上就是内定了。”）选拔过程充斥着女孩子们的笑闹——Potter所言不虚，绝大部分候选人都是为了近距离接触Black而来，她们之中的一大半甚至不能好好地夹着鬼飞球飞过半个场地，更别提投球得分了。不过Greg也确实看到了几个三四年级的男生，技术相当可以。他试飞完之后坚持呆在场地上看完了选拔全程，Mycroft（看上去）不耐烦地相伴，醉心于一本砖头似的大部头中。（“是古代魔文，Greg！十分有趣，我得承认，他们给文字加密的方式。”）他一度担心自己要被刷了，不过神童Mycroft又一次言中了——Black，看上去和Mycroft一样视观看选拔全程为折磨，在最后一名候选者从扫帚上摔下来还趴在草皮里哼哼唧唧的时候就不耐烦地大踏步走进场地，不等Potter开口便蛮横地宣布Greg被挑中了，徒留满地破碎的芳心。Mycroft，虽然丝毫不意外，还是提出要给Greg庆祝庆祝，顺便感受一下正常人的喜悦，所以他们一直在三把扫帚呆到了黄昏。三扎黄油啤酒下肚后，Mycroft提出他可以用混淆咒让Madam Rosmerta给他们来一瓶栎木催熟的蜂蜜酒。Greg，虽然不明白Mycroft为何对饮酒这事儿有着不像Mycroft的执着和热情，还是压不住好奇心赞同了拉文克劳的提议。事实证明Mycroft的执念非常值得理解，因为加冰的蜂蜜酒实在是太好喝了，入口甜辣丝滑，余韵又有栎木和坚果的芬芳。半瓶酒下肚之后Greg的脑子已经有点儿晕晕乎乎的了，以手支颐傻笑着看向对面的Mycroft。  
“我们说到哪儿了？”  
“说到你早饭的时候有多担心今天下雨。第三遍了，顺便说一句。我真应该先给你来个清醒咒的，梅林啊，谁知道你三杯倒。”Mycroft叹气，因为清醒咒的缘故看起来冷静且不耐烦，不过Greg足够了解他，知道Mycroft其实心情不错。  
“我喝了不止三杯，而且我也没倒！”Greg抗议道，抬高了声音。  
“行行好，我不想让整个酒馆都看出来我们未成年饮酒了，行不？”Mycroft嘶嘶地说道，魔杖尖端对准了Greg。眨了眨眼，Greg一下子感觉理智归位了。  
“喔，好吧。清醒多了。但我还是要重申一遍——我没倒。”  
Mycroft的回应是一个标准的白眼。  
“说起来，你没来之前我差点儿以为我们今天面不成了。斯莱特林占了场子——我刚刚和你说过这个吗？”Greg有些不确定的问。  
“没有。”Mycroft漫不经心地转着杯子。  
“他们队长，Regulus Black*——我压根儿不知道Black有个弟弟！要不是他自己说。”  
“啊，Regulus。有意思。”Mycroft心不在焉地回应。  
“你们很熟？”Greg蹙眉，他可不记得Regulus在Snape身边那一大帮子斯莱特林里。  
“你们应当也见过的，鼻涕虫俱乐部，记得吗？老鼻涕虫可喜欢他了。”  
“纯血贵族？”见Mycroft点头Greg忽然一惊，“那Black——我是说Sirius Black也是纯血贵族？梅林哟。”  
“是啊，不过他们俩都不怎么典型。”Mycroft一口喝光了杯子里的酒，用魔杖指挥酒瓶再给两人满上。  
“不典型？老天，你怎么能在校外用魔法？”Greg压低了声音，“踪丝啊！踪丝！我们要不快溜，在魔法部的人跑过来把我们都扭到阿兹卡班之前？”  
Mycroft像是给小孩儿解释数学题一般地叹了一口气：“放轻松，Greg。我身上不带踪丝，就算我带着，魔法部现在也没人手来处理这种轻微违反巫师保密法的行为，他们忙着满世界找食死徒呢。另外，魔法部不会把你直接送进阿兹卡班的，我们是文明的巫师，在把你送进去之前会有一个青少年法庭受理你的案子。”  
“是拉文克劳都不带踪丝还是只有你？”Greg瞪大眼睛，“作为天才的特权？”  
“只有我。原因嘛，你可以这么理解。”Mycroft洋洋自得地笑道，“说回Blacks。他们都不是典型的纯血，典型的纯血是什么样你估计见得不少，Slughorn那种。你觉得他们俩和老鼻涕虫像吗？”  
“照你这么说，格兰芬多的纯血都不太典型。不过Regulus？他可是个斯莱特林啊！我倒是真没想到他这么痛快就让出了场地，虽然Black——Sirius看起来不大高兴，还有那一群斯莱特林的狗们。”  
“注意言辞，Greg。我个人觉得你们格兰芬多这种随便把冲突对象动物化的行为非常不得体。至于你的队友，那位年长的Black，据我所知他已经和家里决裂了。”  
“决裂？”  
“我听说他们家把他从家谱树上给烧了，他现在和你的队长住在一起。”  
“还有人拼了命要和家里断绝关系的，”Greg咋舌，“我可是掘地三尺想找出我的生身父母。不过这么说来，Regulus那一声‘Big brother’可算是戳到Sirius痛处了。难怪Sirius暴跳如雷，差点取消选拔呢。”  
“小弟弟们，”Mycroft哼了一声，“都不听话，净爱给长兄挑事儿，惹人头疼。”  
Greg被Mycroft难得一见的糟心老大哥样逗得前仰后合：“说真的，Sherlock才五岁，哪里看得出什么天才不天才的。小男孩儿就爱和家长对着干，你又不是没有经历过。”  
“我是没有经历过。”Mycroft语气平平，“虽然我很失望Sherlock没有继承我们家族的出众智慧，但那股子格兰芬多式的闹腾破坏力堪比钻心咒了。”  
“……所以你妹妹也和你一样是个超级大——天才？”Greg不自觉地前倾。  
“我们兄妹三人的智力水平都经过专门的科学测试，显然我妹妹才是真正天才的那个——据说仅在梅林之下。”  
“哇哦。”Greg眨了眨眼，忽然理解了Mycroft，“Mycroft，你老实交代，你每天这么拼命往自己脑袋里塞东西，是不是不想让妹妹心中的兄长威严扫地，这样好歹在她去霍格沃茨之前你还能假装你是最聪明的那个？”  
“在她面前我就像一本打开的书。”Mycroft看起来混合着恼火、羞耻、不甘和一丝丝……惧怕？Greg真正讶异了，能让眼高于顶的Mycroft提起的时候心情如此复杂的妹妹……不过听起来，这个妹妹似乎挺乖巧的，不像Sherlock，是个麻烦精。  
“我猜她挺乖巧可爱的？我都不怎么听你抱怨她。不像Sherlock，你连暑假的信里都滔滔不绝地描述了一个五岁小男孩不懂事的种种事迹。”  
Mycroft眼里闪过一丝阴霾：“他应该懂事了。他是一个Holmes。”  
“一个没有中基因乐透的Holmes。”Greg纠正道，“Mycroft，你不能因为你是天才，就拿天才的标准去要求你身边的所有人，好吗？再说了，你还是很喜欢Sherlock的，我能感觉到。”  
Mycroft喝了一大口蜂蜜酒，赌气似得拒绝与Greg对视。

霍格沃茨的秋天飞快地驱散了暑热，不出几周学生们上天文课的时候又纷纷开始在袍子里加毛衣了。晚风虽谈不上刺骨，也远不及柔和，边上课边偷喝黄油啤酒的大有人在。外面连续下了一周的雨，礼堂的天花板也配合地电闪雷鸣了一星期，搞得学生们怨声载道。一想到能和Mycroft溜出去回伦敦找点儿夏天的感觉，Greg觉得阴雨连绵的日子也没这么难熬了。梅林知道他多想念暑假在伦敦的艳阳下穿着T恤四处晃悠的日子，而不是像最近这样窝在公共休息室的壁炉前面或者Mycroft魔法生的火焰旁，可怜兮兮地搓手取暖，仿佛已经入冬。  
按照Mycroft的叮嘱在袍子里穿好夏天的麻瓜装，Greg躲在五楼廊柱的阴影里四处张望。他们考虑过用飞路网，不过唯一触手可及的公共休息室的壁炉们附近人多耳杂，实在不方便他们两个明目张胆地白日开溜。霍格沃茨城堡内又不能幻影移形——虽然Greg不会，但Mycroft信誓旦旦地表示幻影移形可以带人。所以他们打算先从密道溜到霍格莫德，在村子里再幻影移形。五楼镜子背后的密道是两人新近发现的，他们试着走过一回，比四楼独眼女巫雕像里的密道快将近一倍，通往邮局的后门。  
“兴奋吗，Greg？”Mycroft又一次展现出了背后灵的属性，悄无声息地对Greg耳语道。纵使Greg已经十分习惯，他还是忍不住要抱怨几句。  
“行行好，别老搞背后袭击。这样特像那种吸血鬼养的蝙蝠，你晓得不？忽然一下子飞到你后头喝你的血什么的。”  
“恐怕真正的吸血鬼早就不养蝙蝠当宠物了，他们更喜欢冬眠。即使是蝙蝠，对极度喜静的吸血鬼来说也太闹腾了。”Mycroft四处张望了一番，确认安全后抽出魔杖指向镜子，平滑的镜面忽然如被投进石子的湖面一般漾开了一圈圈的涟漪。  
“所以吸血鬼也是真的？他们不会也是Voldemort那边的吧？”Greg钻进镜子的时候哆嗦了一下，就算仍是秋天，一块流动的玻璃的温度也堪比一桶冰水。  
“他们睡着呢，Greg。睡眠是多么至高无上的享受，我难以想象有人会抛弃它而跑到Voldemort的破事儿里掺一脚。顺便说一句，你特别讨厌的斯莱特林的那帮人管Severus叫老蝙蝠，他还挺高兴的。”Mycroft的声音在空旷的密道内回响。  
“Ew。这么说起来还真有点儿像，超大的斗篷啥的。”Greg吃吃地笑了起来，Mycroft微微耸肩。  
“和你们不同，斯莱特林们觉得蝙蝠富有智慧且神秘。所以Severus 算是被夸了吧。”Mycroft脱下长袍，再接过Greg的，顺手塞进牛仔裤的口袋里。  
“……你怎么塞的？”Greg瞪大眼睛。  
“无痕伸展咒。我掌握的为数不多的家务咒语之一。”Mycroft轻描淡写地回答。  
“好吧。可什么叫和你们不同，你呢Mycroft？你也这么觉得的吗，Snape‘聪明又神奇’？”Greg有些酸溜溜地问。  
“在这个问题上我情愿成为瑞士。”Mycroft不置可否。  
“啊？”  
“我保持中立。”  
“那就是觉得他聪明了。”Greg有些失落，“还能和我这样的蠢材一起出去玩儿，我真是倍感荣幸。”  
“哦Greg，你怎么会这样想！”Mycroft猝不及防地停下脚步，满脸地不赞成，“我不觉得你是个蠢材，真的。鉴于你们的智力水平高低对我来说并没有多大的差别。”  
Greg被呛住了，Mycroft真心觉得他是在安慰自己呢，作为两人中显然是善解人意一万倍的自己当然要毫不犹豫地接受这份来自天才的真诚慰问，毕竟一个伤了心的天才可能会发狂的。  
“我……我很感动，Mycroft。”  
“我是认真的，Greg。如你所言，我中了基——基因乐透，是这个词儿吧？”看到Greg点头之后Mycroft继续道，“超乎常人的智力既是幸运也是不幸，在它带给我的种种幸运中就包含了在交友时不必在意智力因素的幸运。常人交两种朋友——熟人，更准确地说。一种是和他们同质的，另一种自然是异质的。而他们对异质的渴望常常盖过了寻求同质的意愿，因为人越缺少什么，就越想获得什么。大部分人其实并不清楚自己真正需要什么，因为他们从不深入思考这样的问题，他们眼中的缺失都是社会群体性心理推动和塑造的结果。这就是为什么那些富有的，或智慧的，或美貌的人身边通常围满了意图结交的人们。因为这些特质——富有、美貌和智慧是数百年乃至近千年来社会心理，无论是巫师还是麻瓜社会孜孜不倦教导人们去追寻的。当然寻求异质失败之时他们可能会转向同质联合起来寻求对自我的认同，方式通常是对那些求而不得的特质和拥有那些特质的人们进行贬低，这种情况另说。让我们回到寻求异质的过程，常人在这一过程中往往过于看重那些社会鼓吹的特质，甚至追求一个拥有了所有令人歆羡特征的完美形象。他们轻易否决了一些非常优秀的潜在的亲密关系，仅仅因为那些潜在对象可能不具备那些特质中的一样或几样。我，坦诚来说，十分幸运地既有一小笔可供支配的财富又有足以跳脱常人窠臼的智慧，因此不必拘泥于寻常人寻找朋友的标准。说实话，我差不多已经说服自己我并不需要所谓的‘朋友’，社交对我而言不过是利益交换或各取所需。然而虽然我当时没有意识到，但摆脱了这套陈腐说辞后更幸运的是，霍格沃茨特快上你选择了我一个人呆着的那个车厢。”  
Greg听着有点儿晕晕乎乎地，不过好歹他听懂了Mycroft不嫌他笨，“哦，我也没别的地儿可去了，你知道的。别的车厢都满了。”  
“我当时就看出来了。”Mycroft语带笑意。  
“你当然看出来了。”Greg叹气，“我毫不怀疑你一眼就发现我人畜无害，不然你早对我施恶咒了。”  
“是啊，Greg。你最让我惊异的一点是你从不对我有所企图。像这样的关系对我而言是崭新的，我没什么经验，希望我做的不是太糟糕。”  
“哦，你可糟糕了，你是全世界最糟糕的朋友了Mycroft你知道吗？烂的能上吉尼斯纪录了。说真的，你怎么就这么难相信别人呢？你现在相信我吗？”  
Mycroft一脸被冒犯的神情：“Greg，我简直不敢相信你还问这种白痴问题。我不相信你的话我们现在是在做什么？”  
Greg感觉自己的脸烧了起来，不过是愉快的那种：“带我去霍格莫德然后偷偷倒卖掉？我很值钱的。”  
Mycroft哼了一声停了下来：“差不多了，我们应该已经出了城堡的范围。抓紧我的胳膊。”  
Greg顺从地照办了，然后感觉眼前一黑，密道的墙壁似乎从四面八方向他挤来。他意识到Mycroft又一次证明了他永远不会估计错误，他们确实出了城堡，而自己正在幻影移形。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原著中仅提到Regulus Black为斯莱特林找球手，此处为本篇剧情需要另行设定。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *约半米多。  
> **原著中均未出现，剧情需要添加。

Chapter 14

“天——哪！”Greg大口大口地呼吸着南朗伯斯区的空气，觉得汽车尾气从来没有这么甘美动人过，“这真是——”  
“我知道，需要花点时间习惯。”Mycroft波澜不惊地掸掸袖子，“正常说来你得成年了之后去魔法部考个试，通过才能随时随地幻影移形，就和麻瓜的驾照差不多，不过方便多了。你要是想学我可以教你。”  
“真的吗？”Greg眼前一亮。  
“这又不是什么人鱼语，毫无规律可言。你知道他们甚至没有统一的词汇表！光一个‘水’字就有32种读法，简直落后的令人发指。我在考虑要不要编一本人鱼语词典，你知道的，为了未来的学习者无私奉献一下。”  
Greg明智地选择转移话题：“沃尔孤儿院呢？我不记得这附近有孤儿院啊。”  
“你暑假打工的地方在这附近？”Mycroft偏头，领着Greg从他们显形的小巷插到主路上。这太不科学了，一个巫师，对麻瓜伦敦熟悉得可怕。当然了，Mycroft这种天才的存在就是为了证伪科学。  
“什么？不不，我住的离这儿不远。你知道的，我的孤儿院。”Greg有些不自在。  
“喔。”Mycroft有些意外地挑眉，难得被真心实意惊讶到了一次，“你想顺道过去看看吗？”  
Greg皱眉：“不了……吧？比起我自己的孤儿院，我更感兴趣Riddle的。我难得见到像我这样进霍格沃茨的，他不会和我拿的是同一笔助学金吧，是吗？”  
“是的。你们还都是被 Dumbledore教授领进来的，不过那时候他还是变形学教授。”  
“酷。搞不好我毕业了之后也会去古董行呢，卖卖假古董什么的，专坑你们这种有钱人。”  
“别去Borgin and Burkes，去哪儿都行。Borgin神神叨叨的——我们应该到了。”Mycroft皱眉。Greg差点撞上Mycroft的背，他恢复平衡之后四下张望，一脸茫然。  
“Mycroft，你说这里有个孤儿院？”Greg高度怀疑，“这不可能。从我第一次来这里它就是水电公司的收费站——计票站——反正不知道是市政的地盘。”  
“那是什么时候？”Mycroft四下打量着。  
“我记不太清了……五六岁吧？有一家本来打算领养我来着。他们带我出来‘培养培养感情’，一起去伦敦动物园什么的。”  
“但？”Mycroft心不在焉地问，蹲下身仔细地观察石砌围墙的下缘。Greg能感觉到有几个路过的老太太疑惑的视线，他尽量不引人注意地挡在Mycroft身前。  
“啊，特别不凑巧，准备办手续的时候他们发现怀上了。所以我就……不用了呗。”Greg尽量轻松地说道，不过那种熟悉的失落感又一次笼罩了他。  
“没准儿也是个好事儿呢。”Mycroft抬眼安慰道，“省了Dumbledore教授不少解释的麻烦。你呆在孤儿院的话，他就不用费口舌和你的麻瓜监护人解释半天你是个巫师了。再说，成人麻瓜都固执的可怕，就算你在他们面前施魔法他们也不信。”  
“你发现什么了吗？”Greg觉得还是不要对Mycroft的安慰技巧作出评价来的稳妥，毕竟他尽力了。  
“你看，”Mycroft招呼Greg蹲下，他刚刚把墙根的土刨开了一些，可以明显看见地面以上的石墙颜色浅于地表之下的。  
“石墙和土。好吧。有啥特别的吗？”Greg一头雾水。  
“有火烧的痕迹。可能还有爆炸。那边有条小巷，我们可以来个幻身咒。”  
“你准备进去？可门锁着啊，今天周六。”Greg疑惑地任凭Mycroft对他为所欲为。  
“魔法，Greg，是我们实现目的的必要手段，并且是最快捷的一种。”和周围街景融为一体的Mycroft拽着Greg的衣角防止他跟丢。门锁咔嚓一动，然后镂空的铁质大门自动裂开一条缝。Greg惊慌地四处张望，生怕有麻瓜注意到光天化日之下面前这匪夷所思的动静，不过正如Mycroft所言，成年麻瓜大都固执而缺乏观察力。周六午间的街道本来就空寂，寥寥几个行人也没有对这栋看上去再普通不过的房子多加注意。  
“别这么束手束脚的，Greg。我刚刚给这周边来了个麻瓜驱逐咒。”Mycroft，尽管是透明的，仍散发出趾高气扬的气场。  
“这又是什么？”Greg做了个匪夷所思的表情，然后想起来Mycroft并看不到。  
“哦，就是赶跑麻瓜的小咒语，挺有用的，麻瓜们一走到这附近就会想起一些十万火急的事情。我们用它来确保庄园的平静，大多数纯血都这么干，麻瓜们对巫师可不友好，火烧女巫什么的。”  
“所以你天杀的住在一个庄园里。哈。”Greg干巴巴地回应道，茫然地穿过中庭——他只能假设Mycroft也和他走了同一条路，毕竟看脸读心的可是他。  
“也算不上，Musgrave是我们的祖宅，不过是一栋小小的乡间别墅。我是被Daddy带跑了。这边，Greg。”  
Greg感觉自己被一股无形的力道扯向左边：“我们不进去吗？”  
“喔，只是想先验证一下我脑子里的一点想法。我们有的是时间呢，Greg。你不急着回去吧？既然你并没有球队训练和明天截止的家庭作业。”  
“不，不，当然。我很乐意多吸一会儿汽车尾气——Mycroft你是又在扒拉墙根吗？梅林啊！”  
“我需要找到更多痕迹——我恨田野调查，说真的，蹲下来简直要了我的命。我更喜欢脑力演绎，不过一点儿原料都没有我也没法儿演绎，那叫编故事。你何不加入我呢，对你来说做个深蹲应该挺轻松的。”Mycroft的声音有些喘。  
“蹲下来有什么难的？Mycroft，你真的应该去上几节飞行课了，出来动动。再下去你就锈了。”Greg也蹲下来，手指百无聊赖地划过墙角上了年纪的砖块。这砖看上去老旧的很，白色的墙漆已经斑斑驳驳，露出的红色的砖体和泛灰的水泥填充部分已经蔓延上了青苔——奇怪，他进门的时候还觉得这建筑闪闪发亮呢，不论是崭新的还是翻修的。Greg抬头，视线上方的白色墙体和突出的窗沿尽管蒙了一层淡淡的灰色，仍算是状态良好——起码不像底下一样都落漆了。他好奇地触摸着那片青苔，却没有预想中的滑腻柔软——  
“Greg！”  
他听见Mycroft的惊呼，感觉自己目不能视，却在向后下坠的势头中被生生止住。Greg睁开眼睛，发现自己悬浮在空中，被刚刚所见的古旧砖墙包围了，抓着他的手臂的是Mycroft，看起来惊魂未定。Greg意识到他们俩的幻身咒都失效了。  
“好吧，看起来你没受到什么永久性损伤，那我们来个软着陆。”Mycroft尽量镇定地挥了挥魔杖，他们缓缓落在砖块上。吊诡的是，上方的砖墙也压下来，在距离他们头顶差不多2英尺*的地方停住。  
“Mycroft？”Greg感觉大脑正疯狂地转动着，试图搞明白现在到底是什么状况。  
“我猜你碰到了什么机关，触发了这个……小小的谜题。”Mycroft又露出了沉思的神色，“我猜这是Riddle的杰作。”  
“不错，不错。还算是一个聪明的闯入者，不论你是谁。”一个棕色长发的青年忽然出现在他们面前，Greg不由地想到披头士：他和列侬一样，看起来都非常不羁。  
“啊-哈，还有一个泥巴种。我让你想到列侬？哈哈哈！”他毫无温度地大笑起来，“将我，与一个麻瓜相提并论？也只有你们这些泥巴种干得出来。”  
Greg皱眉，他唯一听见用这种侮辱性措辞的霍格沃茨学生就是斯莱特林们了。眼前这位虽然穿着黑袍，年级也比Greg预期的要大一点儿，但无缘无故出现在这种地方，难不保他们这下歪打正着撞上了Mycroft冤家对头的正身。Mycroft适时出声，证实了他的怀疑：“Tom Riddle，不许侮辱我的朋友。”  
“啊，朋友。”Riddle的语气忽然变得黏腻起来，假惺惺地笑道，“拉文克劳和格兰芬多！朋友，他们只当你们是怪胎！”  
“停止对我读心！”Mycroft涨红了脸。  
“只要你停止反读心。”Riddle气定神闲。  
“成交。”Mycroft恢复了镇定，虽然看上去还是有些恼羞成怒，“行了，我们走，Greg。”  
“啊？”Greg瞪大眼睛，这唱的又是哪出？好容易找到冤大头，连欠债提都不提就拔腿跑，这很不像Mycroft的作风啊。  
“为什么大家都急着走呢？Billy Stubbs，Dennis Bishop和Amy Benson，还有你们。不过是一只兔子而已，我不过带他们去海边的洞穴郊游而已。”青年梦呓一般地说道，“你们既然找到了这里，就留下来吧。”  
“不，我们走。”Mycroft简短地回应，Greg注意到他握紧了魔杖，他可能已经开始按字母顺序试他知道的所有能帮他们密室逃脱的咒语了。  
“不不，拉文克劳。你和你的宠物格兰芬多都要留在这里。没有人能活着出去，我痛恨被活着的人口口相传。”青年的形象逐渐淡去，头顶的石墙逐渐逼近，四周的空间也在缓缓缩小——  
“咒立停！”Mycroft喊道，然后周围的一切都静止了。Greg倒吸一口冷气，努力保持镇定。他确信单凭Mycroft一人早就已经逃出生天，作为拖油瓶他现在最该做的、也是仅能做的就是保持理智，配合Mycroft，从Riddle的密室里逃出去。  
“简单，却有效。拉文克劳的智慧看起来也不仅仅在冠冕里。”Riddle的声音在四面八方的石壁上回荡着。  
“很高兴你提到了冠冕。”Greg壮着胆子说，“它——”  
“拉文克劳向来不屑依赖冠冕。无上的智慧不会依赖一个死物。”Mycroft不耐烦地声音响起，“现在放我们出去。”  
“无上的智慧竟找不到打破石墙的方法吗？”Riddle的声音充满嘲讽，“当然了，你早就找到了。但你的小宠物怎么办呢？不如我施舍你一个举手之劳吧。”  
Greg正欲出声却差点背过气去，他感觉自己被什么东西牢牢缠住了，可能是根麻绳，但太过冰凉光滑。那根东西活动着，从Greg的腹部一路向上，挤压着Greg的胸腔。Greg感觉自己不能呼吸，隐约听到Mycroft在旁边惊慌失措地高速尝试着各种的解咒方法。但显然无一有效，因为Greg，在巨大的恐惧里，感受到了肩膀上蔓延的凉意。他费力地垂眼看去，然后觉得自己的血液凝固了。  
一条蛇。一条通体青绿的大蛇自Greg的腹部起一圈圈缠绕上身，眼看就要咬上他的脖颈。他不能说话，不能动弹，手里的魔杖硬邦邦地戳着大腿，提醒着他没有和Mycroft学无声咒是多么愚蠢的行为。  
“新鲜的格兰芬多！”Riddle的声音听起来像是恶意的调戏，“这就要享用了，作为前菜。拉文克劳作为主食，肥美得刚刚好——”  
“呼神护卫！”Mycroft大喊道，语调里带着孤注一掷的绝望。然后有什么东西忽闪着翅膀扑到了Greg的身上。Greg不得不闭起眼睛躲避脸上扫来扫去的麻酥感——像是一只鸟的翅膀在不停地扇动，一只非常凶猛的鸟，实际上。Greg能感觉到身上缠绕的力道一下子减轻了，肺里骤然涌入大量空气，他上气不接下气地咳嗽着，感觉那团滑腻逐渐向下。伴随着一声长嗥，Greg身子忽然一轻。他急切地睁眼，发现那团蛇自尾尖起化作阵阵烟雾，仍然痛苦地抽搐着，应当是眼睛的位置仅剩两个流血的空洞。环绕着他们的石壁轰然坍塌，他们在烟雾里回到了曾是沃尔孤儿院的建筑中庭。  
“Riddle！Greg！你怎么样？”Mycroft几乎是踉跄着扑上来，Greg还没缓过气儿来，无力地摆摆手示意Mycroft放心。  
“黑魔法，绝对是黑魔法。那不是真的Riddle，他用了高阶的移位逆转和幻视咒，但我不知道他是怎么把自己的形象固定在这个鬼地方的，是分灵术**吗？不对，如果是的话Riddle应该早有感觉，我们不会脱身的如此容易。你说他是不是已经死了？不不，鬼魂不可能被守护神击退，守护神咒实际上是用来对付摄魂怪的，但他也不是摄魂怪——我不知道他是不是摄魂怪，我封闭了大脑！Greg，你刚刚有感觉浑身冰冷呼吸困难这辈子都不会再快乐了吗？”Mycroft眼里闪烁着疯狂的光芒，语速飞快道。  
“——没，没有……吧？”Greg条件反射地答道。  
“不是摄魂怪。到底是什么？我非得搞明白不可。”Mycroft执拗地道。  
“拜托，你能不能先放下拉文克劳那股子刨根问底的劲儿？我刚差点被一条幻想中的蛇勒死，还没吃午饭。我急需一顿好的压压惊，我快饿死了！”Greg抱怨道。  
“人类。”见Greg有力气担心填饱肚子的问题，Mycroft恢复了淡漠的镇定，“你们的基本需求还真是琐碎而令人厌恶。”  
“你不是吗？”Greg哼了一声，满意地听见拉文克劳的肚子背叛了他的主人。  
“有什么推荐吗？毕竟麻瓜伦敦你比我熟悉。”Mycroft假装若无其事地转移话题。  
“哦，我以为你才是熟悉的那个。”Greg意有所指地挑眉，与Mycroft并肩走出前孤儿院。  
“麻瓜们有种东西叫地图，但他们不在地图上标餐厅，他们标吗？”Mycroft询问地看了Greg一眼。  
“哦，你可以试试米其林指南，那个可能比较合你胃口。”Greg耸肩。  
“实际上，我还挺好奇你喜欢什么的。我们今天不妨依照你的口味来，鉴于我让你蒙受了如此惊吓。”  
“哇哦，偶尔尝试一下工人阶级的生活？”Greg笑道，忽然蹙眉，“我也不知道，说真的，我也没什么机会下馆子。不过……试试Pizza Express如何？你喜欢披萨吗？”  
“谁会拒绝披萨呢？”Mycroft挑眉，“它是在伦敦动物园附近吗？”  
Greg习惯性地吃了一惊：“哦，其实它是个连锁——”看到Mycroft困惑的表情他解释道，“就是开了很多分店的意思……就是有个总店，然后在很多地方开了很多一模一样的店，懂不？我第一次——唯一一次吃就是去动物园那次，还挺不错的。”  
“那就去那儿吧。”  
“我没带——”Greg自觉地闭了嘴，Mycroft当然不可能和他一起乘地铁，挑条没人的小巷幻影移形才是贵族巫师的选择。

带Mycroft来连锁快餐店简直太值了，那满眼的震惊够Greg笑到下个月末的。一如既往地，Mycroft坚持坐在最角落的位置，在座位上缩成一个球，看上去介于有苦说不出和搬起石头砸自己的脚的悔恨之间，他甚至都没有留意Greg特地要的芝心加双份奶酪。毕竟最近他忽然开始在意起摄入的热量和脂肪，Greg简直感到不可思议。不过两个人真正开始大快朵颐之后他的情绪明显高涨起来。  
“还真挺好吃的，披萨。”Mycroft评论，他刚刚以一人之力消灭了一大块结结实实的奶酪肉馅儿披萨。  
“你不会从来没吃过披萨吧？”Greg怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
“当然不！”Mycroft受到冒犯似得一缩，“我只是饿了。”  
“刚刚是谁鄙夷人类的——”Greg截住话头，将将赶上被Mycroft推到桌子下方。前方响起爆裂声和桌椅飞散的声音。餐厅里的麻瓜惊慌失措地四下奔逃，哀嚎和咒语的强光充斥着室内。  
又来？Greg无奈地冲Mycroft挤眉弄眼，Mycroft回以白眼，凑近Greg小声道。  
“有食死徒。”  
“又？”Greg情不自禁地提高声调，Mycroft忙不迭地捂住他的嘴，糊了Greg一脸披萨油。  
“和傲罗。这回不一样，是傲罗蹲食死徒。我们最好别卷进去，假装是麻瓜就好。”  
Greg一听傲罗眼睛都亮了起来，自打从Carter那里听说了关于傲罗的种种，他就梦想着成为一名傲罗。难得碰上货真价实的傲罗，还带执行任务的，他怎么可能按捺得住？Mycroft不耐烦地扯回往外探头探脑的Greg，咬牙切齿地小声说道：“Greg，被发现我们就完了。我们正在违反校规呢，记得吗？”  
“哦。”Greg被当头浇了一盆冷水，稍稍冷静了一点儿，“但我们不会被发现的，对吧？我是说，他们怎么会认识一个微不足道的二年级霍格沃茨学生呢？——哦不是吧，他们认识你？”  
Mycroft的表情说明了一切，他从牙缝里挤出一句：“碰巧。”  
Greg大着胆子看了一眼，两个巫师之间是纷飞的绿光和蓝光，不过都没有击中对方。背对着他们的应该是食死徒，带着Greg见过的带兜帽的黑袍。正面对着他的傲罗看上去和Mycroft可丝毫不像，做拉文克劳的父亲也过分年轻了。“这是你……远方叔叔？”Greg给出了他能想到的最合理的猜测。  
Mycroft的嘴唇扭曲了：“不。”  
“哦。”Greg点头，锲而不舍地用探寻的目光扫视对方，Mycroft拒绝对视，不过脸越来越红。就在Greg觉得Mycroft可能要自燃的当儿他们同时听到一声吃痛的叫喊，Mycroft的脸刷地一下白了，惊慌地抓起魔杖探出桌外，Greg不甘落后地跟上——  
刚刚还势均力敌的争斗形势一下逆转，那个食死徒一定用了什么黑魔法，一堆桌子椅子仿佛有生命一般地源源不断地压向傲罗，Greg热血上涌，顾不得Mycroft怎么想，从桌底钻出来高喊出脑子里蹦出来的第一个咒语——  
“羽加迪姆——勒维奥萨！”  
几乎是同时他听见Mycroft的声音：“魂魄出窍！”  
压在傲罗身上的重物一件件归复原位，在一片丁零当啷中Greg感觉自己的魔杖吧嗒一声掉在地上，他实在太过震惊了以至于手抖的厉害。Mycroft刚刚施了一个，传说中的不可饶恕咒？  
“拿好，Greg。警报可没解除。”Mycroft把魔杖塞回Greg手里，“我当然会不可饶恕咒，紧急情况下当然可以使用非常手段。现在，如果你回魂了，不如过去把我们的傲罗朋友拉起来——啊，不用了。你好啊，Fabian。”  
“Mycroft！Mrs.Holmes早和我说过你不会安分呆在霍格沃茨的，你还带了朋友和你一起不安分，这就有些意外了。不过多亏了你们，Dolohov真不是盖的。除你武器！”食死徒的魔杖在空中划过一条弧线，落在 手中，“好了，Mycroft，剩下的我会接手的。一个束缚咒——”丝带从Fabian的魔杖末端源源不断地冒出来，把Dolohov捆了个结实。“——再来一个手铐！”Fabian从袍子里摸出一副手铐一抛，Dolohov就被铐了起来。  
Mycroft撤回了夺魂咒，Dolohov剧烈地反抗起来，不过没有了魔杖，他的反抗基本是徒劳。“情况这么糟？”  
“相当。阿兹卡班都快关不下了，傲罗那边缺人的厉害——自打Minchum部长颁布那什么奖励举报食死徒的政策之后傲罗办公室都快被各种稀奇古怪的线索塞满了——不然我也不会被抽过去帮忙了是不？”Fabian回道。  
“Mommy相当赏识你。”Mycroft耸肩，“她挺遗憾的，你被Minchum那个老傻瓜点名要走了的时候。”  
“叔叔嘛，有什么办法。”Fabian笑道，“不过，你还是和我去一趟魔法部吧。你妈妈听了你拉上别人逃——哟，还是个格兰芬多——逃课外加用不可饶恕咒可能会想见见你。”  
“没有这种可能。”Mycroft瞬间垮了脸。  
“哦，绝对有。实际上，我们前两天还在电梯里碰见了呢。她特地交代要是我出外勤的时候见到你就把你‘捉回去’。”Fabian笑了起来，“我当时还帮你说话来着呢，觉得你没蠢到要违反校规的地步。”  
“作弊。”Mycroft嘟囔道，“我就不该告诉她我——”他反应过来，及时截住话头。Fabian看上去丝毫没有注意的样子。  
“可算是抓住Dolohov了。你们两个，来，抓好了，和我去一趟魔法部。”  
我为什么被扯进去了？这不会搞得我被开除吧？Greg满头雾水地依言抓着傲罗的袍角，怨念地瞪了Mycroft一眼，闭上眼睛老老实实地迎接迫人的挤压感。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Greg惴惴不安地对着一扇沉重的木门，他的意识仿佛漂浮在惊慌中，对自己怎么来的魔法部又怎么站在Mrs. Holmes办公室门前一无所知。他能感觉到身边的Mycroft也不复平常几近冷漠的镇定：他们可摊上大麻烦了。  
“Madam Holmes。”Fabian在门上轻扣两下。  
“啊，请进，Fabian。”雕花门把手轻旋，木门自动向内打开。Greg错愕地吸了一口气：整个房间笼罩在浮动的灰暗中，视线正中是一张长桌，独一束光源从斜上方打下来，亮的刺目，也使得坐在桌后的身影如同法庭上威严的审判者。Fabian带着他们步入的同时，那束光源渐渐隐去，取而代之的是仿佛从半空中突然显形的数十支错落的蜡烛，温暖的橙黄色灯光照亮了Madam Holmes，Greg大着胆子抬起眼睛，发现她和Mycroft几乎没有一丝相似的影子：浅金色的中长发，柔和的面部轮廓，带着温和的笑意逐一扫过三人，像是任何一个正常的慈爱的母亲。Greg几乎要为自己方才的惊慌羞愧了，不过当他正对上Mrs. Holmes浅灰色的瞳孔后他悚然一惊，觉得自己好似一本翻开的书：这感觉好生熟悉……Greg无奈地飞了个眼风给Mycroft，对方面上故作无辜，嘴角扬起一丝笑意。  
“执勤路上碰到了Mycroft和他的小朋友，还真应了您的嘱咐。”Fabian笑道，“人给您带到了，我就不留了。好容易逮着Dolohov，得好好庆祝一番。”  
“Sybill的水晶球，大多数人都低估了它的力量，包括Sybill自己。”Mycroft发出了不屑的哼声，Mrs. Holmes和Fabian都露出了被逗乐了的表情，“运用得法，它的确可以预测部分的未来。眼高手低如你，Mikey，就不能和Fabian一样耐心体会占卜术的精妙。”  
“奇技淫巧。”Mycroft扭过脸拒绝和母亲对视，“还有，你给我起的名字是Mycroft。”  
“Mikey听上去不像是个拐跑格兰芬多出来溜达的小男孩儿啊。”Fabian揶揄道，Mycroft的脸涨得通红，有那么点儿预备伸手掏魔杖的意思，Fabian索性放声大笑起来。一只纸飞机打断了他，Fabian匆匆拆开，扫了一眼便告辞了。（“他们要对Dolohov做笔录了，再会了Madam Holmes！”）  
“Gregory Lestrade，是吗？”Greg猝不及防听见自己的全名，实在是太久没有人叫过他Gregory了，除了Mycroft，在他们初识的几周里，这么看还真是有其母必有其子。  
“母亲！”Mycroft不满地叫道，Greg迷茫地看着他，搞不懂他急个啥劲儿。  
“言出必行啊Mikey。”Mrs. Holmes意味深长地看着Mycroft，他本来已经很红的脸现在成了绛紫色。Greg毫无头绪地看着母子两个沉默地对峙了一会儿，忽然听到Mycroft的声音，语速飞快，气喘吁吁：Mommy在读你的心，Greg。试着什么也别——  
Greg飞快地转头以至于差点扭到脖子，Mycroft宛如雕像一动不动，刚刚的话仿佛是他的幻觉——  
“停止吓唬Gregory，Mikey。顺便，你知道的，你在他脑子里说什么我也听得见。”  
“Greg不是我们。”Mycroft不满地顶回去。  
“你答应教他大脑封闭术了。”Mrs. Holmes耸了耸肩。  
“你明知道连Daddy也防不住你。”Mycroft的语气近似控诉了，Greg感到一丝奇怪的……感动？他最好的朋友在他（看上去）无所不能的母亲面前坚强地捍卫自己大脑的隐私权呢。  
“是啊，Mommy一向缺少尊重他人隐私的习惯。”Mycroft咬牙切齿道。  
“我亲爱的，是你自己将自己摊开在我眼前的。”Mrs. Holmes饶有趣味地回道。Greg仿佛看见一只母狮子闲来无事在逗小奶猫，糟了，他们都能听见——果然，Greg收获了Mrs. Holmes的大笑和Mycroft的白眼。  
“如果您让Fabian把我拎过来就是为了嘲弄我——”Mycroft听起来忍无可忍。  
“当然不是了，Mikey。”Mrs. Holmes锐利地看了他一眼，Mycroft神色一凛，点了点头。Greg有些烦躁，又不想再一次被母子二人夹在中间戏弄，只好瞪着半空中漂浮的蜡烛们，放空脑袋，任由思绪漂流。  
“我有点儿明白你为什么中意Greg了。”Mrs. Holmes若有所思地往Greg脑子里扔了个炸弹，Mycroft，虽然可疑地看上去像是熟透的龙虾一样变得通红，以超乎寻常的高分贝占据了Greg的大脑，这感觉可不太妙：Mommy是在夸你有大脑封闭术的天赋。  
“哦，好吧，酷。那，我什么时候能和你们一样在别人脑袋里说话呢？”Greg，作为在场唯一一个正常人，用正常人的音量和正常人的沟通方式说出了心里的想法，因为他见鬼的是个超正常的人类。  
“你想像我们一样传音？可我以为你对自己的正常人身份超自豪的。”Mycroft挖苦道。  
“见鬼的——啊，Mrs. Holmes，请原谅我。得了吧，Dumbledore教授来接我的第一天我就放弃这份荣耀了。”Greg回敬。不知为何，Mrs. Holmes看起来有一丝伤感，虽然稍纵即逝。感应到Mycroft的凝视，Greg抬眼，从他眼睛里读出一丝惊讶。Greg只能往他亦觉得Mrs. Holmes的伤感不同寻常的意思理解了，他的脑子，塞了这么多眼神暗示、心灵交流、隔空喊话和飞来飞去的蜡烛之后，有点儿不堪重负了。  
“尽管我十分想邀请你在我们伦敦的宅邸稍事休息，我似乎从Flitwick教授那里得知你们明早有课。不介意的话，Gregory，我们可以一起晚餐。不过今晚我给Fiona放了假，你尝不到牛肉腰子派了。”  
“你没有打算亲自下厨吧，Mommy？”Mycroft带着深深的怀疑，“不能从Musgrave找几个有空的家养小精灵吗？”  
Mrs. Holmes一脸不赞成的表情：“Mycroft！想想一群家养小精灵出现在Belgravia吧，你脑子里也不差一部《巫师保密法》。”  
“它们会喜欢海德公园的，那里的鸽子够炖几大锅汤。”Mycroft毫无笑意地笑了几声。 “啊，鸽子汤！Greg，怎么样？一起吃个晚餐？”  
“呃，我——”Mycroft的声音在他脑海里咆哮：不许，不行，Greg！不然明天咱俩都要进圣芒戈了——  
“哦，Mikey。在Greg面前这么诋毁你母亲的厨艺会让她很伤心的。”Mrs. Holmes轻柔地说道，毫无伤心之意。  
“这算不得诋毁吧，Mommy。想想可怜的Sherl。”Mycroft露出一个混合着嘲讽和幸灾乐祸的笑。Greg难以置信地看了他一眼，才反应过来他是在说他的小弟弟Sherlock。  
“那只是一个意外，我亲爱的。”Mrs. Holmes丝毫没有被激怒的样子，Greg不禁暗自猜想这样的对话究竟发生过几回——  
“六次，不算今天的话。”Mrs. Holmes回答了他脑子里的问题，当然。Mycroft在一旁叹气，“如果您允许我们先走一步，Mommy。”  
“走飞路网吧。”Mrs. Holmes递过来一个天鹅绒的小袋子，上面有玫瑰暗纹。  
“替我向Daddy带个好，不胜感激。”Mycroft的语气听起来没必要的尖刻，而Mrs. Holmes的反应是平静地置之一笑：“你的弟弟呢？”  
“也问他好。”Mycroft不情愿地找补道。

Greg拖着沉重的步伐走上台阶，下午训练的时候场地上没由来地狂风大作，随后的疾风骤雨更是雪上加霜。纵是天气如此恶劣，James也拒绝放队员们回去休息，不过格兰芬多们毫无怨言：本周末是新学期第一场魁地奇比赛，由去年的一二名打头阵，仍是格兰芬多对斯莱特林。两个学院积怨已久，魁地奇场上的胜负既是重要来源，也是发泄之地。所有队员们都相当理解James那股恨不得天天泡在训练场的劲儿，老队员们一得闲下就滔滔不绝地谈论着他们上学期那场甜蜜的胜利。Greg插不上话，只能暗自羡慕，一边更加紧练习：James果然慧眼识人，他觉得自己在追球手的位置上更如鱼得水。  
他朝礼堂瞥了一眼，里面只有稀稀落落的几个赫奇帕奇正就着餐后甜点闲谈，表示他又因为训练错过了晚餐。通常他会加入球队在公共休息室一角的聚餐——James和Sirius总能从厨房搞到一堆吃的喝的。不过今天晚上他和Mycroft有约，且拉文克劳承诺会管他的晚饭——他还挺期待Mycroft的家养小精灵能做出什么的，最好是牛排腰子馅饼，毕竟有个巫师贵族朋友的好处之一就是可以随时开小灶。周末和Mycroft母亲的会面似乎极大地坚定了他教Greg大脑封闭术的决心，起码本来Greg以为Mycroft就是说着玩玩儿的。他们约的7点半，在八楼的某间空教室，因为某个疑神疑鬼的拉文克劳坚称老Filch和他的猫在10点之前不会巡视到八楼来，尽管Greg对自己的学习能力抱着十万分悲观的态度——哪个正常人的巫师贵族朋友碰巧是个不出世的天才的话都会的。Greg只能暗暗十指交错，祈祷Mycroft别在亲身体会到他有多蠢之后一脚把他踹开让他们的革命友谊就此完蛋。  
Greg估摸着差不多到点儿了，只能悻悻地收回迈向格兰芬多塔楼的脚步——他本想先回去冲个澡来着的，不过他了解Mycroft是多么视不守时为最大的罪恶。对Mycroft而言，迟到是比浑身脏兮兮难以饶恕一百倍的罪孽。所以他乖乖地爬到八楼，经过墙角的盔甲和墙上看着傻里傻气的挂毯，忐忑地敲了敲门。  
“Greg，你迟到了3分半。”Mycroft的声音从门后穿来，“不过没关系，我知道Potter把你折腾的有多惨。”  
Greg旋开门把手，几步把自己扔进最近的一张椅子里：“讲真，这种时候我还挺喜欢你读心的本事的。”  
Mycroft轻笑了几声，对着Greg挥了几下魔杖，Greg顿时觉得自己焕然一新。  
“哇哦，家务咒？”  
“从外表上看起来是卓有成效的。”Mycroft洋洋自得地又挥了几下魔杖，装满冰镇南瓜汁的玻璃壶便摇摇晃晃地从桌上飘起来倒了两杯南瓜汁。Greg抓过飘起来的杯子痛饮一口，得到Mycroft不甚赞赏的凝视。他现在又饿又渴，空气中还飘着烤牛肉的香气，可没心情表现地像个绅士。  
“饥饿——我想我可以再来一份烤牛肉配约克郡布丁。”Mycroft招来两个餐盘，Greg两眼放光，在吃完第一口后满足地叹气。  
“就为了这一份烤牛肉，随你怎么折磨我的脑子。”  
“我已经看过一遍了。”Mycroft挑眉。  
“什——我都没有一点感觉！”Greg感觉自己被惊吓和被冒犯兼有之。  
“我会让你有感觉的，事实上，我们可以现在就来练习一下。”  
Greg认命地放下刀叉，掏出魔杖：“来呗。”  
“哦，用不着魔杖。要不还是用一下？那就耽误吃饭了。别拿了，我相信你没有魔杖一样能行的。”  
“就不能等我吃完再说吗？”Greg半真半假地抱怨道。  
“你可不知道别人什么时候对你摄神取念，不是吗？”  
“所以这玩意儿还有名字了，哈？摄——摄神取念？这什么鬼发音？就不能好好管它叫读心？”Greg咬下一大块牛肉，含糊道。  
“啧。大多数人都得有魔杖，用魔杖的读心咒语就是摄神取念。”  
“……可我那天没看到Snape的魔杖啊？妈呀，Snape有这么牛？”Greg惊了。  
“他藏在袍子里了而已，你当然看不到。他本来就是偷偷摸摸的，戳出来根魔杖得多明显。摄神取念是非常高阶的咒语，不过直接读心更加罕见，我一直怀疑这和天赋有关。不管怎么说吧，只有少数人能不用魔杖读心，我知道的有我妈妈，校长，还有Voldemort。”  
“你不能吗？”Greg奇怪地问。  
Mycroft脸红了，不情愿地承认：“现在还不能。”  
“那你那天怎么在我脑子里说话来着的？你是在我脑子里说话吧？”Greg瞪着Mycroft。  
——是啊。我现在也在。  
“这还不是？你简直像……蛔虫！钻进我的脑子里了！”Greg控诉，“我那天差点以为自己神经错乱了。”  
“这和读心不一样。这是传音，比读心简单点儿吧，差不多和摄神取念一样好学。”看到Greg扭曲的表情Mycroft找补道，“大脑封闭术比摄神取念简单多了，真的。”  
Greg夸张地叹了口气，扔下刀叉，反正他也吃的差不多了，饱餐之后的餍足渐渐上头：“那咱开始呗。”  
“放轻松，Greg。什么都不要想，就和那天你面对Mommy的时候差不多。”  
Greg努力回忆了一下那天的情景，他放任自己的思绪随着半空中的蜡烛们飘荡，这看上去不难。他盯着一片空白的天花板，努力放空自己——然后就被纷飞的片段击中了。  
他在沃尔孤儿院底下，Riddle搞出来的斗室里，墙壁从四面八方压过来他动弹不得……Flitwick教授的随堂抽查，他手抖的几乎没办法抓住魔杖……透明的夜骐压在Mycroft身上，Mycroft绝望地挣扎着……他站在扫帚前，担心飞天扫帚跳不到手里……他排在新生队伍里，焦急地等着被叫上前去，害怕被分到斯莱特林……他一个人乘地铁去国王十字车站，害怕霍格沃茨只是搞错了才收了他……   
“Greg！Greg！”Mycroft焦急的声音唤他回到现实，他正脸朝下躺在冰冷的地板上，手里抓着魔杖，还在胡乱挥舞着，魔杖的尖端迸射出红色的火花。  
“Greg！你没事吧？我真的很抱歉，我应该是太急了。Mommy说得对，要循序渐进地来。”  
Greg虚弱地摆摆手：“拿恐惧刺激我确实很Holmes。”  
“我真的很抱歉。”Mycroft看起来是真心实意地被吓到了，“我其实还看到了——”  
“孤儿院？”Greg苦涩地回应道。  
“是的。”Mycroft躲避着他的目光，“这……太……我不知道说什么好。”他最终诚实地低声承认。  
“没事。”Greg勉力安慰道。他不想让他的朋友看到他软弱的一面，但更不想得到别人的同情。Greg算不得什么虔诚的信徒，受辱时的祷告也未曾换得对方丝毫的手下留情，但他试图学习宽恕的力量。他有过被复仇的渴望充斥的日子，却夜不能寐，直到来到霍格沃茨。远离霸凌他的那些人，霍格沃茨丰富的生活，新结交的朋友和Mycroft填满了愤怒曾经在他心中燃烧出的空洞，也让他重新审视仇恨与宽恕。  
“我很高兴你能这么想。”Mycroft轻声说，“宽恕的确是窄门，但门后是天堂。”  
“但太难了，宽恕他们。暑假回去的时候我得时时刻刻想着踪丝才能控制住自己施恶咒的冲动。”Greg坦诚道。  
Mycroft紧绷地脸色松了松，几乎是笑了：“我倒是不反对，你想的话我可以帮忙。”  
“杀鸡焉用牛刀。”Greg小小地卖弄了一下他学来的成语，Mycroft勾起嘴角。  
“再来一次？”Greg问道，Mycroft应当知道他准备好了，因为他沉默地点点头，举起魔杖。  
他被几个孩子围在墙角，他们手里拿着打火机……大一点儿的Frank对着他痛殴，因为他胆敢挑战他的权威……一片火光，爆炸的响声，横飞的瓦砾，然后是一道绿光，接着又是一道绿光。  
Greg急促地喘气，双臂颤抖地几乎支持不住身体，仿佛即将溺水的旅人：“这是什么？”  
Mycroft迷茫地摇摇头。  
“Mycroft！”Greg知道他心里已经有了猜测，因为他眼睛里闪烁着沉思的光。  
“我觉得……”Mycroft慢慢地开口，“你目睹了你双亲遇害的过程。”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

周日上午，Greg在一阵满上喉咙口的紧张中惊醒了。这是他人生的第一场魁地奇，而他仅仅训练了两个礼拜，作为格兰芬多新一任追球手。他努力不去想上一任追球手是为何空出了这个肥缺（家人被Voldemort杀害之后退学了），这对缓解他的紧张可毫无作用。Greg浑浑噩噩地从四柱床上坐起来，穿戴整齐，（可能）接受了一通室友的鼓励，洗漱完毕，感觉自己正把勺子往鼻孔里戳的时候惊觉他正坐在礼堂里（试图）往胃里倒燕麦粥，身边的Dimmock正兴高采烈地和Carter讨论着足球——更确切地说，是Dimmock正在手舞足蹈地试图用魁地奇的概念帮助Carter了解这项（“风靡麻瓜界的！”）运动。他对着那碗粥瞪了一会儿，最终决定放弃把它喝空这项壮举。  
“你最好吃点儿什么。”Mycroft的声音从背后传来，Greg扭头，发现他带上了金红相间的徽章，心里一动。  
“暂时叛变一天，拉文克劳？”Greg咧嘴，注意到长桌旁其他格兰芬多偷偷往这边瞟的眼神，不过Mycroft浑然不在意的样子——知道他能摄神取念之后Greg再也不能假设他对其他人的心思一无所知了。  
“毕竟你上场了嘛，这让我很难保持中立。”Mycroft平淡地陈述道，“你想的话我可以陪你走到场地，反正你看上去也吃不下什么了。”  
Greg露出解脱的表情站起来：“你可以说是相当了解我了。”  
“Lestrade！Greg——”是James，他们的队长，匆匆站起来拍了拍他的肩，“我个人建议你最好还是吃点儿什么再走，不过我估计你也吃不下了。别紧张，我们都是这么过来的。今天天气不错——”他指了指魔法天花板，上面漂浮着几丝宁静的云，“一会儿场地上见！”  
Greg露出一个紧绷的微笑，对James道了谢，和Mycroft并肩走出礼堂，路过斯莱特林长桌的时候听到了个别喝倒彩的声音，感觉自己胃里的铅块又沉了一点儿。  
“别理他们。”Mycroft在他身边轻声嘟囔道，他比Greg高了半个头，体贴地走在靠近长桌的一侧——Mycroft什么时候这么高了？  
Mycroft把他送到更衣室门口，祝他好运之后便离开了。Greg恍恍惚惚地感觉到大伙儿陆续进来，James发表了一通（似乎）反响热烈的赛前演讲。他踩着棉花颤颤巍巍地随着大家进入了场地，对面的斯莱特林模糊成了黑绿相间的色块，然后一声哨响——  
他的五感似乎回来了。光轮带着他盘旋上升，James所言不虚，今天的确是个好天气。微风拂过，天朗气清，Greg发现鬼飞球在他斜前方约莫5英尺处，不由地精神一震，刚催动扫帚就觉得眼前一黑——他被一个游走球狠狠击中了侧腰。趁着他分神的当儿，斯莱特林的追球手迅速夺得了鬼飞球的控制权。看台上发出一片嘘声，掺杂着斯莱特林那边的阵阵叫好。  
“Greg！”Sirius追着对手而去，不忘分神关心他。  
“我没事！”Greg深吸一口气，虽然出师不利，不过他可是愈挫愈勇的格兰芬多。他跟上Sirius的方向，Issac已经在格兰芬多的门柱前严阵以待，警惕地盘旋着。Greg暗自祈祷Howard或者Derren 能来个游走球——很明显他们也是这么想的。不过遗憾的是接连两个角度刁钻的游走球也没能把斯莱特林的追球手撞下扫帚，倒是Sirius堪堪避过一个错过目标的游走球。  
“准头好点儿成吗！”Sirius暴躁地吼道。这当儿对方投出一球，不过被Issac大力击了回去。这回叫好的换成了格兰芬多（和支持者们），属于斯莱特林的绿色方阵传来了不满的声浪。  
Greg追着鬼飞球飞去，比赛用球的速度比训练时Sirius施了咒的特快版要慢不少，他轻松地捉住了球——当然他的光轮也功不可没，对方的追球手还用着老版的彗星呢。  
“干得好，Greg！”他模模糊糊地听见上方James的声音，加速向斯莱特林方的门柱冲去。Greg还在格兰芬多的半场里，一边忙着躲避游走球，一边提防着斯莱特林的包抄，还要分心注意着对方门柱。多亏苏格兰九月高远的白日，尽管隔着半个场子，斯莱特林的门柱们也清晰可见。对方的守门员大概有两个Issac那么魁梧，杵在三根门柱的正中，看起来可不是个好对付的角色。  
“Greg！”Sirius的声音。Greg会意，将球抛给Sirius，两个绿色的身影立刻上前，不过Sirius灵活地突围成功。Greg紧随其后，从侧边绕到接近门柱的位置，正正接上Sirius抛过来的球。他等的就是这个时候——Greg顺势把球一飞，在斯莱特林的守门员还没反应过来的时候鬼飞球已经落入门柱。  
“格兰芬多进球得10分！格兰芬多对斯莱特林，10:0！”  
Sirius飞过来和他击了个掌，Greg对着两个斯莱特林怨毒的目光露齿一笑。  
“我就希望尖——James快结了这场比赛，赶紧的。”Sirius瞪着斯莱特林的追球手们，故意抬高了声音，“谁知道他们还有什么阴招。”  
他们刚刚玩阴的了？Greg一头雾水，不过决定还是不问为妙。赛场上的Sirius堪比一只火药桶。  
“起码我们不靠拉文克劳赏的光轮。”其中一个追球手冷冷地回道。Greg脸色变了，Sirius勃然大怒。  
“你再说一遍——”  
“球！”Greg只来得及蹦出一个词儿就催动扫帚拼命飞去，眼下比斗气更重要的是比赛。如果他们进了足够多的球——起码得15个吧，那James没有找到金色飞贼也无关紧要了。不过这事儿目前还没有发生过，不论是在一场比赛里投进超过15个球，还是James没找到金色飞贼。  
斯莱特林拿到了控球权，一路横冲直撞地进了一个球——直接打在了Issac的胸口然后弹进了最左边的门柱——James高喊“犯规！”而Madam Hooch吹了哨子。两边的队员都缓缓降落，Sirius一落地就冲向对方的队长，提起了他的衣领。  
“管好——你的——队员！”  
“放下Mr. Black，Mr. Black！”Madam Hooch不满地责备道，斯莱特林们发出一阵哄笑，Regulus Black饶有兴致地看着他哥哥脸红脖子粗的样子。  
“Big Brother，我想你听见Madam Hooch说的了。”  
Sirius恨恨地放手，而Regulus优雅地整整衣领，仿佛被亲哥哥在魁地奇球场上提起来是再正常不过的事儿了。  
“Mr. Potter，斯莱特林没有犯规，我很遗憾。但我批准你的暂停请求，你们有一分钟的时间。”  
队员们走向各自的队长，Regulus却在Greg面前停了下来，用探究的眼神扫了他一眼，“你很不错。”  
Greg张口结舌地看着他若无其事地走向斯莱特林那边，Sirius发出嘶嘶的声音：“管你自己的人去！”  
“Issac，你怎么样？”James关心地询问格兰芬多的守门员，他揉了揉胸口，示意自己没事。  
“James，速战速决。”Sirius接过话茬。  
“是的，各位，记住我们的战术。Greg，Sirius，干得漂亮。Jacqui，Howard，Derren，加把劲儿，好吗？争取在斯莱特林有时间玩阴的之前结了这场比赛，大家！”  
Madam Hooch吹了哨，Greg刚骑上扫帚就感受到了非比寻常的关注。斯莱特林用一个游走球温馨地欢迎他回归比赛，而Greg猛地一拨扫帚，堪堪躲过被扫落地的命运。观众席上惊叫一片，Greg内心叫苦不迭，一准儿是Sirius他弟刚刚搞出来的新战术，他们盯上他了。Greg尝试着飞了几个方向，发现不是有游走球挡路就是有斯莱特林拦截。这样下去他可没法得分。显然Sirius也注意到了这个问题，他打了个手势，Howard迅速飞至Greg侧边，高举球棍。拦路的妖魔鬼怪是少了，Greg的飞行自由也大大受限——他都不知道鬼飞球去哪儿了。  
“帮你清个障，不谢，Greg。”Howard见试着拦路的斯莱特林少了，回身去找Derren。  
Greg四下寻找Sirius和Jacqui，发现他们和斯莱特林的追球手胶着在对方的半场。他深吸一口气，尽量不引人注意地飞到三个斯莱特林身后，然后——  
“哎哟我——”Greg大叫一声，猛地一回头，发现一个游走球正直直地自由落体，水平方向还有一个满脸震惊和迷茫的Derren。  
“Derren？”Greg投去一个难以置信的眼神，再回头的时候发现控球权又回到了斯莱特林手里。  
“我不知道——我很抱歉——它——”Derren结结巴巴地解释道。  
“混淆咒，斯莱特林的孙子们。”Sirius阴沉地扔下一句，扭头去追鬼飞球了。  
“犯规了呀！”Greg跟着Sirius，喊道。  
“不是他们，是底下！”Sirius吼回来，Greg张大了嘴，这才理解了“玩阴的”是什么意思。他们晚了一步，斯莱特林又得了10分。Issac扑的太急，差点儿把手套都甩出去，又引发了斯莱特林的哄笑。  
格兰芬多落后10分了，Greg心里一沉，不过他们还有James呢。格兰芬多落后的事实显然也刺激到了Sirius，因为他几乎是在鬼飞球一开出来就像出膛的子弹一样抢到了球，然后一往直前地在所有人反应过来之前窜到了斯莱特林的门柱区，在守门员能动弹之前把球投进了最近的门柱里，看得Greg目瞪口呆。  
“格兰芬多得10分！现在比分格兰芬多对斯莱特林，20:20！”  
战况愈发胶着，Jacqui趁机进了一球，代价是被游走球击中上臂。斯莱特林开始了不择手段的反扑，好几次Greg都险些被游走球撞下扫帚，Jacqui更是数次中招，搞得Greg开始怀疑场地上的游走球是不是太多了点儿。在格兰芬多的击球手忙着保护追球手，追球手忙着躲游走球的当儿，斯莱特林的追球手又进了两球。天气开始转阴，格兰芬多们还是没找到机会控球，Greg渐渐焦躁起来，他的视线忽然被吸引住了。一个穿着拉文克劳袍子的学生从方阵里站起来，往看台的出口走去，在一众为球赛如痴如狂的老师和学生里面还挺显眼的。他侧过身的时候Greg认出了他——是Mycroft。Greg脑子里轰得一声：Mycroft去做什么？为什么这时候去？不等他多想，他听见了哨声——James叫了暂停。  
“——我看到了。”James一落地，对上Sirius焦躁的表情就轻声安抚道，“在他们的扫帚下面——不能轻举妄动。Howard，Derren，对着Lyons狠狠打。”  
再次起飞后Greg借着光轮得到了控球权。对上Sirius的眼神，他心领神会地颔首，冲向斯莱特林的击球手，Lyons。对方大概没见过这么不按常理出牌的追球手，一时间停在半空愣住了。拜光轮的速度所赐，Greg得以轻巧地擦过Lyons的扫帚接着飞向对方的半场。他觉得这番动作起到了他和Sirius想要的效果，因为Sirius嘴角勾起了很轻微的弧度。Greg忽然意识到场上没人盯着鬼飞球了，他下意识地扭头——  
James和Regulus一前一后高速俯冲着，James整个人伏在扫帚上，紧绷的指尖前方是跳跃的金色光芒——  
然后他胜利地拨转扫帚，高高举起双臂。  
格兰芬多赢了。  
球队拥抱着，晕晕乎乎地降落在地面，迎接着格兰芬多们汹涌的热情。Greg疑虑仍存，但决定先享受当下。毕竟Mycroft决定要瞒他的事儿，他猜也没用。

“所以你打算谈谈为啥你比赛看到一半溜号了吗？”Greg抱着双臂望着对面的Mycroft，坐姿紧绷。比赛结束的兴奋劲儿过去了大半，院内的庆祝活动还没结束而他尽量不引入注目的撤退了——Greg不想让他对Mycroft的怨念影响欢庆的公共休息室，毕竟他没有拉文克劳那样隐藏情绪的能力。值得庆幸的是，他还没想好怎么向拉文克劳兴师问罪，对方就自己送上门来，还带着刚出炉的覆盆子布丁和黄油啤酒——他才不会被这么点儿吃的收买呢，一个有骨气的格兰芬多都不会的。  
“不打算。”拉文克劳倒是意外地坦诚。Greg没忍住，脸部肌肉抽搐了一下。  
“但我很不高兴。”Greg不屈不挠地接道。  
“我看出来了。”Mycroft的冷静简直令人发指了。  
“解释的话我说不定会原谅你。”Greg不得不在脑子里一遍遍提醒自己：Mycroft缺乏社交常识且是个自大的混账，才能忍住不跳起来。  
“很好。”对方只是轻挑眉毛示意信息收到。  
Greg觉得好胃口一扫而空，他站起来，然后被脑中的力量拉的一个趔趄——  
我没法说。现在还不能。我很抱歉，Greg。  
他死死地瞪着Mycroft，注意到他右手松松地握着魔杖。很好，既然多疑的Mycroft偏执症又发作了，起码他可以在脑子里冲他大吼大叫而省省他宝贵的嗓子。  
为什么？他用尽全力想到，希望这句话在Mycroft的脑子里很大声、很大声地回荡。从对方的表情上判断，他期冀的效果基本上达到了，因为Mycroft忽然皱起脸。  
很好的报复，Greg。  
你应得的。现在告诉我为什么，别试着转移话题。你不回答我就一直问，用刚刚那个音量。  
Mycroft在他脑子里很响地叹了一口气。Greg露出胜利的笑容，然后凝固了，因为Mycroft在他脑子里的声音。  
我觉得Snape已经是食死徒了。  
已经？  
Greg想起猪头酒吧昏暗的桌底，三个带兜帽的身影，Snape失望的脸——Mycroft，显然听见了他在想什么，无声地点头。  
他可能还没有黑魔标记，但他无疑已经在为Voldemort做事了。  
Greg记起Snape递给兜帽男人的长颈瓶。可他之前就——  
我觉得他还有同伙——更确切地说是竞争者。  
那群和他混在一起的？  
我不确定。看到Greg惊诧的表情Mycroft不耐烦地嗤了一声。你知道的，Snape的摄神取念相当不错，而他的大脑封闭术更强——可以说是极其有天赋，我听不见他在想什么。他本身的屏障就够呛，我还得分心抵抗他时不时的偷袭。  
哦……好吧。Greg有点儿无言以对了，看到Mycroft露出挫败的表情实在叫人感觉不详，天才如Mycroft……  
我在练习。Mycroft加重语气，而你也要。你以为斯莱特林那帮人成天闲着没事游荡吗？他们之中有几个一看就是受过系统的摄神取念训练。我读不到他们的思想，但起码可以做到让他们也读不到我的。这就是你为什么觉得我和你疏远的原因——你对他们而言就是一本打开的书。就算你有保守秘密的决心，他们也有让你决心灰飞烟灭的一百种办法。  
所以你让我学大脑封闭术？好吧，我保证我会好好练习的，行吗？就是……你到底在忙些什么？会有生命危险吗？我只是……担心，好吗？  
Mycroft的表情和缓了一些，我刚才说了，我觉得Snape有竞争者。在和他争那个黑魔标记的资格——我不知道Voldemort搞了什么有的没的，反正就是让他们给他办事儿吧我猜。Voldemort觉得满意的那个才能拿到标记。他搞胡萝卜大棒还挺有一套的，啧。  
办事儿？Snape不就是给Voldemort配配魔药吗？那堆人里还有谁魔药特好的，就是那位了呗。  
Snape最近焦虑的不正常，还老失踪。他上礼拜缺席了一节魔药课——这可太不像他了，他可是Slughorn的宠儿，这才开学第二个礼拜。  
也许在哪个密室捣鼓魔药？Greg瞎猜道。  
但他去了禁林。  
你怎么——等等，你是追他去了？今天上午球赛的时候？  
是的，但走到禁林边上的时候被你们的好Hagrid逮住了。Mycroft责难地看了Greg一眼，好像猎场看守叫住他是Greg的错似得。他问我是不是有兴趣看看Anderson，他下午要把他送到神奇动物管控司去。他根本就忘了我看不见那匹该死的夜骐——  
Greg强行抑制住了笑声。啊，这就能解释他为啥没来看球赛了。他对这些神奇动物简直痴迷，格兰芬多都知道。  
我又——不是——格兰芬多！换成Mycroft在咆哮了。  
好吧，好吧，我很遗憾。Greg觉得自己脑内的思想都带着颤动的余波，但起码你知道Snape去禁林了。  
是的，我也暂时只能告诉你这么多了。  
还真是多的令人惊叹啊。Greg微微讽刺地想到，你不怕Snape的摄神取念了？  
Mycroft一脸无奈，反正他横竖都是知道了。  
……你的跟踪技巧太逊还是Snape的反跟踪技巧太牛？  
都不是。Hagrid的声音太洪亮了。Mycroft传来一阵恼火的情绪。  
你还能……这样？Greg张大嘴巴，看到Mycroft明显是吃了一惊的表情，后知后觉地意识到刚刚自己不但想了，还说了出口。  
“能啊。你也能，以防你不知道。”Mycroft干巴巴地说道。  
“你还没教我呢。”Greg对终于能正常开口了无比欣慰。说起来，他们刚刚干嘛要脑内吵架呢？  
因为我觉得附近没有安全的地方。  
啊？  
我翻了几个斯莱特林的思想，趁他们睡觉的时候，不怎么道德，我知道。但非常时期，非常手段嘛。他们似乎以听墙根为乐。  
总不会听到三把扫帚来吧？  
你不会以为我们是唯一知道密道的学生吧，你有这么天真吗，Greg？还是格兰芬多都这么傻里傻气的？  
Greg瞪了Mycroft一眼。趁人家睡觉的时候偷看别人思想没比听墙根好到哪里去。不过，你的摄神取念有这么强？拉文克劳塔楼和斯莱特林隔挺远的啊。  
Mycroft沾沾自喜地笑了起来。我打赌Snape没发现摄神取念是可以延展的。  
真是了不起……你怎么不去翻翻Snape的，说起来？反正你都翻了别人的。你不会真——  
我没把他当真朋友，Greg。如果这就是你想说的话，他也一样。他拉拢我，你也知道，只是出于Voldemort的需要。至于前一个问题，我当然翻了，但是——  
但是——？Greg心里忽然涌起奇异的暖流：Mycorft没把Snape当朋友，并且刚刚一直叫他Snape而非Severus。  
Mycroft，明显听到了他脑子里叫嚣的声音，投来无奈的一瞥：但是他连睡着的时候都封着大脑。另外，早知道早点告诉你能省这么多麻烦，我真应该早些坦白的。  
“你是应该。”Greg放松下来，又让意识流出唇边。  
Mycroft松了一口气：“这就好多了。别老给我脑子里塞些愤怒委屈之类的波动剧烈的情绪，我会过载的。”  
“你使劲儿要听我的脑子是我的错吗？”Greg投去不悦的一瞥，“我还有没有点儿隐私权了？”  
Mycroft的表情严肃起来：“我绝不会不经你同意就翻你的脑子的。不过，你还没意识到，你在传音方面可能，会，比较擅长。”  
“哦，你不会。真是可喜可贺。少一个Holmes对我刨根问底。”Greg余怒未消，“但什么意思？什么叫我会比较擅长传音？”  
“我早该想到的，我道歉。我经常能感觉到你传来的情绪，非常强烈，而传递情绪是传音的第一步。”  
“……等等，你是说我无意识地……给你……传送了很多情绪？在你甚至没有用摄神取念的时候？”  
“是的。”Mycroft静静地望着他。  
Greg感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，嗫嚅道：“我……很抱歉……？”  
Mycroft摇摇头：“没必要抱歉，Greg。事实上，我还挺喜欢这样的。”看到Greg介于窘迫和疑惑之间的表情他补充道，“让我感受一下正常人的情感。有助于我更好地理解……”他做了一个含糊的手势，“一切。”  
诡异，不过还挺开心的，发现自己对天才的Mycroft还有那么些微小的作用。  
“这不微小，Greg。这是……一切。”Mycroft真诚地望着他。Greg有片刻的感动，然后——  
“谁刚刚说不经过我允许绝不乱看我的脑袋的？！”  
“啊，对不起！”Mycroft一惊，手里的魔杖滚落，“我忘了我们还……”他尴尬地指指脑子，有些笨拙地蹲到桌子底下去捡魔杖。


	17. Chapter 17

尽管Mycroft夸奖过他的传音天赋，接连几次传音的练习都不甚顺利。他不是一不小心就把话说出口，就是根本没法触及Mycroft的思想。Mycroft完全没有费心隐藏他日渐汹涌的挫败感，不过拉文克劳关于他天赋的论断有一点倒是正确的：他的确很擅长传达情绪。有那么零星的几次他触及Mycroft打开的思想，被里面充斥着的自己的咆哮吓得跌坐在地。无怪乎Mycroft训练他的时间越来越短，脾气也越来越暴躁。  
除却Mycroft的额外加课，他的魁地奇训练也占用了大部分的休息时间。受了第一场胜利的鼓舞，格兰芬多们卯足了劲儿要拿下第二场的对手拉文克劳。对方新换的阵容据说不容小觑，也刺激的James拼命给他们加码训练。他和Sirius倒好，过了N.E.W.T.s考试，据说已经提前预定好傲罗的位置，还有女朋友全力支持，直把其他低年级队员们训得叫苦连天。双重压力之下，有个不用训练的晚上简直犹如天赐了——尽管他正拖着脚步走上高高的塔楼前往天文台。天文学对他来说算是轻松的课程了，除却苏格兰高地夜晚日渐料峭的寒风之外。  
是无风少云的夜，月色清亮，映得黄铜望远镜熠熠生辉。今晚他们观察的对象是月食*，大部分格兰芬多们——无论在巫师还是麻瓜世界长大，都只在书本或别人口中看过或听说过这一天文现象，尽管按概率算一年大约能有两三次。能亲眼目睹奇景总是令人激动的，尽管即将发生的仅是月偏食。大家吵吵嚷嚷地听着教授宣布记录要点，Greg和Dimmock、Carter缩在一角，百无聊赖地拿望远镜在天空中四处扫视。满月的夜空星星稀疏，数了三遍月表的环形坑之后Dimmock提议偷窥格兰芬多塔楼女生一侧，Carter和Greg精神一振，忙把望远镜往低处调。Greg一开始找错了方向，视野里出现了绵延的青色草坪，城堡轮廓投下的巨大阴影——和阴影边缘的人影。  
是谁不顾宵禁往外跑，还这么大大咧咧的？Greg咬住下唇止住一声兴奋的喘息，不会是Snape吧？Greg要抓他个现行了？  
“Greg不是这儿，塔楼在那儿——”挨着Greg的Carter性急地纠正他。  
“小声点儿！”Dimmock给了Carter一肘子，“被抓到就完了！”  
Carter不满地回击：“轻点儿能咋地啊？”  
Greg的眼睛瞪大了。人影走入月光里他才发觉那是两个人，其中一个身影瘦高，裹得严严实实，步伐缓慢，看上去似乎被另一个娇小一些的人引导着。他们忽然停步，娇小一些的人影回头望了望，Greg的心提到了嗓子眼，手指无意识地攥紧了望远镜，冰得他一个激灵。  
是Madam Pomfrey，霍格沃茨的校医，上次James训练扭伤脚踝之后他陪着James去校医院见过一次。  
她摇摇头，偏头向高瘦人影方向，他们靠在一起。过了一会她转过头去，他们一起朝着——  
禁林的方向走去。  
“Greg？你还好吗？”Greg冷汗涔涔地抬头，惊觉室友们一致担忧地盯着他。他挤出一个虚弱的笑容：“被你们吓到了。”  
“没什么说服力啊。”Carter皱眉，“不会是看到脱光的姑娘了吧？没事的，第一次嘛，大家都这样。”  
“谁和你一样了，人能和你一样吗？”Dimmock抓紧时机呛道。  
“说谁呢你——”  
“男孩儿们！别聊闲天了，把望远镜摆好！说的就是你们！”  
迫于教授的威压三人，以Greg为最，不情愿地抬起望远镜。Dimmock和Carter还在一旁打打闹闹，Greg的思绪却高速转动着，思索着方才的所见。Madam Pomfrey，和另一个人，挑在周三晚上，有些鬼鬼祟祟地跑去禁林。那个高瘦人影八成是个老师，不然无法自如出入宵禁的城堡——但说不通，老师还需要Madam Pomfrey的看护吗？也许，某位老师有畏光——畏月光症？如果是学生——有Madam Pomfrey带着也能出入城堡，这就表示了校长一定也知情并默许。直接找校长问？他可不想被当场开除。可逐一排查学生犹如大海捞针，老师就简单得多。Greg在脑子里仔细过了一遍所有老师——除了天文学教授的名字，毫无头绪。他真希望Mycroft在旁边，他观察力惊人，说不定瞥一眼就能认出那个瘦高的背影。说起来，Mycroft现在在做什么呢？多半在图书馆，还是和Snape厮混？刚刚那个影子会不会是Snape？毕竟他也又瘦又高——  
Greg？Mycroft的声音听起来饱受惊吓。  
“Mycroft？”Greg从望远镜旁边弹起来，四周响起不满的声音，并没有Mycroft的。Greg满面通红，迎着教授的怒视尴尬地向全班道歉。重新坐定之后他忽然浑身一颤：他刚刚，是成功传音了吗？  
是的，顺便一提，挺尴尬的。我坐在图书馆都觉得脸上要烧起来了。  
抱歉——  
Greg？Greg？你听得到吗？Greg？  
Mycroft？  
Greg？Greg？  
“你搞什么呢？”Dimmock捅了捅Greg，后者如梦初醒，发现全班都盯着他们的方向看，包括教授。糟了，他刚刚一定是又说出口了。  
Greg？算了，我早该知道这次就是你碰巧撞上的。——啊，不过算是一个不错的开始。再接再厉吧，我接着翻报纸去了。  
“Mr.……啊——”  
“Lestrade，Greg Lestrade。”他硬着头皮站起来，“我非常抱歉，Professor。我保证不会有下次了。”  
“你最好确保这一点，Mr.Lestrade，”教授严厉地望着Greg，“不然我只能给格兰芬多扣五分了。”  
教授往相反方向转身去调整几个女生的望远镜了，Carter凑上来：“Greg，一晚上叫了两次那个拉文克劳的名字，你真的没事吗？”  
Greg对着Carter的称呼皱眉：“他叫Mycroft。我真的没事，多谢关心。”  
Dimmock越过Carter拍了拍他的肩：“多担待点儿，你也不是不知道Carter最喜欢大惊小怪。”  
“你说谁喜欢大惊小怪？”Carter不满道。  
Greg乐得清净，以手握拳抵在唇边，在脑子里又试了几次，但除了周遭Dimmock和Carter斗嘴的声音、其余格兰芬多兴奋的交谈以及禁林方向偶尔传来的沙沙声之外没有其余响动。禁林——Greg抬头往教授的方向瞥了一眼，他不确定自己是否能承受再一次被他发现违反课堂纪律的后果，但那两个人影——很有可能是Snape的人影——值得他冒险一试。  
他尽量小幅度地调低黄铜望远镜，在镜筒允许的狭小范围内搜索着。方才的人影了无痕迹，草坪上只有无垠的月色。Greg丧气地转开镜头，正欲调回朝上的方向时定住了。对霍格沃茨城堡的阴影而言，今夜需要它藏匿的违纪者实在是有点多了。贴着墙根的地方再次出现了两个人影，都是高瘦的，一前一后走着，间距略远，前方的人影不时回头催促后方。比起先前两位不避嫌地从光亮地草坪上走过，这两位动作要鬼祟得多。Greg几乎可以肯定他们俩都是学生，并且对城堡的构造十分熟悉，因为他们行走的路线巧妙地隐藏在各种建筑物的影子之下。尽管路线曲折，他们前进的方向依然大体可辨——Greg克制住一声惊呼，转而狠狠咬住下唇——也是禁林。  
“Greg，发什么呆？月食快开始了！”Carter将Greg从思绪里拽出来，“还看女生寝室呢？”  
“没啊。”Greg用力一掰，镜筒直冲Carter的鼻子，他惊得后跳一步。  
“悠着点儿，老兄！”  
Dimmock幸灾乐祸地大笑起来，Carter恼火地示意他安静。教授的声音传来：“大家，月偏食大约1分钟之后开始，请再检查一下你们的望远镜，记住我说的观察要点，别忘了写观察报告！”  
Greg已经全无心思，他的全副心神都集中在那几个今晚打破宵禁的影子上。借着调整的当儿，Greg再次将望远镜对准刚刚两个黑影出现的温室附近。他的心跳漏了一拍。  
那里空无一人。  
他们肯定往前走了。Greg旋即反应过来，抬起镜筒搜索。从温室到禁林中间有一段无遮蔽的空地，他们一定会经过那里。Greg死死地盯着镜筒，难以置信。  
草地间也空无一人。  
他们在他分神的短短几分钟里走了这么远？这怎么可能？  
刹那间天色转暗，Greg耳边响起阵阵惊呼和笑声，夹杂着叫好和鼓掌。  
月食开始了。  
Greg失望地呼出一口气，最后看了一眼，然后几乎石化在原地。  
两个人影穿过快速昏暗下来的草坪，尽管只是侧影，也熟悉得让Greg一眼就能认出。  
格兰芬多魁地奇队长James Potter，以及这个世界上最不可能和他出现在同一时间同一地点的某个斯莱特林，Severus Snape。  
Greg大脑拒绝思考，看着他们隐没在禁林高大的深黑色影子里。他的手臂机械动作着将望远镜抬起对准月亮。太阳的影子正逐渐蚕食着它，完满的银白色圆形被丑陋的黑影破坏。他只能呆呆地望着，无法动弹，无力执笔，无暇思考。  
Greg知道自己的观察报告彻底无可救药了。以及，他真的很需要见到Mycroft。现在。立刻。  
但他不能。

次日早餐时分他径直冲向拉文克劳的长桌，轻车熟路地找到Mycroft惯常的位置。  
“Mycroft！”Greg急切地低语，“我需要和你谈谈！马上！”  
如果你掌握了传音事情会好办很多。  
“我建议你先吃点儿什么，我没记错的话你有一整天的课。”脑内和耳边同时响起叠加的Mycroft趾高气扬的声音绝对不是一天美好的开始，但他真的顾不得这么多了。  
“我不饿。”  
我真的需要和你谈谈。  
Mycroft手里的叉子当啷一声掉进麦片粥里。他斜眼看了看Greg，屈服了。  
看来你真的很想告诉我什么见不得人的事儿的时候你的传音就能用了。  
“好吧。”他动作优雅地拿餐巾裹了两个可颂递给Greg，站起身来，抖落身上（并不存在的）面包屑。  
我不生气，我才没有生气，我没有听出Mycroft的讽刺语气。Greg深吸一口气接过可颂，在心里默念。我是格兰芬多，分得清轻重缓急的正常人，而不是没法和人类或者任何生物交流的拉文克劳。  
Mycroft带他走过门廊，走出城堡。清晨的阳光尚带寒意，空气清冽，略微抚平了些从昨夜目睹人影起郁结在Greg心中的焦灼。  
“Greg，可以吗？”Mycroft站定，询问道。  
“可以什么？”Greg摸不着头脑地问。  
“我个人觉得，直接读你的思想会快一些，而且更安全。和你讲给我听相比，当然。”看到Greg的表情他找补道，“更安全，我是说。”  
“随你。”Greg耸肩，“正好我可以吃个可颂。”  
Mycroft偏头，表情介于“我早就告诉过你”和“你肯吃点儿什么让我很欣慰”之间。他抽出魔杖，松松地握着，杖尖指着地面。Greg狼吞虎咽着可颂，一边密切地观察着Mycroft的表情。拉文克劳的表情越来越严肃，直到他收起魔杖。他沉默了许久，Greg吃完了两个可颂。  
“确实有种病——确切的说并非疾病的主要症状之一是畏光。”Mycroft的声音略微颤抖着，沙哑的。Greg胃里仿佛滑进了冰块，Mycroft在害怕。他想不出这世上有什么能让Mycroft如此失态。  
“我猜学校里有个狼人。”Mycroft艰难地开口，“我不知道为何Dumbledore教授默许了，这很危险。有点理智的狼人都不应该靠近人类，他们随时可能失控——”  
“什么是狼人？我的意思是，狼人的那个狼人？真的，狼人？”Greg张大了嘴，他知道自己不应该再感到这么吃惊了，听闻又一种据说仅存活在传说与想象里的生物就生活在身边，但他就是不能控制自己。  
“是的。满月的时候他们会变形——昨晚是满月。Madam Pomfrey或者校长选择禁林作为变形地点十分巧妙，难怪所有学生都被禁止靠近禁林。不，等等，Daddy和Mommy上学的时候就有这条规矩了。所以无论是谁想出这个变形的点子，他的意图都是顺势利用一下校规来避免不必要的麻烦。但到底这个狼人是谁我目前还全无头绪——我真该告诉Mommy让她和Dumbledore教授说说。成天保证城堡是最安全的地方，哪知道我们所有人的安危都悬在一个随时有可能失控的狼人手里！还有，Potter和Sev---Snape往禁林方向去绝对不是巧合，我打赌他们知道这个狼人的身份——起码他们之中有一个人知道。我会试着翻翻Potter的脑子，也许他们是在打赌还是什么的。我听说他们俩不太处得来？”Mycroft喘了口气，询问地望向Greg。  
“呃——是啊，死对头，确切地说。Snape单恋James的女朋友好久了，我听队里说的。”  
Mycroft的表情立刻转为无趣：“无聊。我以为Severus对情情爱爱的没兴趣呢。”  
“他七年级了，”Greg尽量用公允的语气指出，“喜欢个女孩儿不是挺正常的吗？Sirius都换了不知道几任了。”  
Mycroft锐利地看了他一眼：“也许吧。”  
“咋啦？”Greg不解地反问。  
“你该去上课了。”Mycroft挥挥手，“我也是，连着两节魔药。晚上见——你晚上训练吗？”  
Greg想了想，“到7点。我来找你？”  
“图书馆，你知道在哪儿。”Mycroft心不在焉地挥挥手走远了。Greg在原地站了一会儿，感受着逐渐温暖起来的微风送来的秋日高爽的空气，也返回城堡。

Greg在一排排书架和桌椅间匆忙地穿行，低声向被他撞上的同学道歉。训练结束得比他预计要迟一些，他又在洗澡吃饭上耽误了十几分钟。他真诚地希望他找到Mycroft的时候不要过了八点，不然他除了要面对传音训练时暴躁的拉文克劳之外，还要额外忍受因他迟到带来的怨气。  
“啊，我料到了。”Mycroft抬眼，随意地挥手示意他坐下。Greg暗自松了口气，在Mycroft对面的椅子上一屁股坐下，喘着粗气。对方看起来心情尚佳，虽然不知为何。  
“我有个计划。”Mycroft神秘兮兮地压低嗓音。  
“哦，我以为——”是练习传音呢。Greg挑眉看着Mycroft。  
“本来是的，不过计划有变。”Mycroft一根手指抵住太阳穴，询问地看了Greg一眼。Greg点头，不知他葫芦里卖的什么药。  
我想去禁林。  
Greg瞪着拉文克劳。你疯了吗？然后后知后觉地一把捂住嘴。  
你没说出口，Greg。Mycroft带着笑意看着他的动作，你不好奇Potter拉着Severus做什么吗？  
怎么去？Greg仍捂着嘴，仅是以防万一，他可不能肯定他像老旧收音机一样的传音能力什么时候就瘫痪了。快宵禁了，你知道的。  
这就是为什么，我打算现在就出发的原因。  
现在？  
轻一点儿，Greg。你简直是在我脑子里咆哮了。Mycroft不满地斜了他一眼，你说你昨晚是天文课开始的时候看到Madam Pomfrey和那个狼人——顺便一提，我确定他是个学生。很可能是你们格兰芬多的。  
你怎么知道？Greg因为Mycroft的最后一句话不舒服地刺痛了一下，就凭James也知道这事儿吗？  
是的。看到Greg的表情Mycroft举起双手，我只是猜一下，行吗？别大惊小怪的。我们早间的谈话之后我去查了一下校规变动和教职工名册。宵禁的校规是七年前才有的，我一直以为是因为巫师战争的缘故——但不太说得通，八年前就开战了。得知有狼人之后我推测还有另一种可能——为了方便每个月带狼人出去变形，也防止控制不了的狼人跑回城堡伤人。我看了教职工名册，过去十年里变动的教职只有黑魔法防御术。一年换一个老师，挺蹊跷的。但如果一年一换，也没必要保持七年这个宵禁。那就只有一个可能了，狼人就是学生，并且是七年前入学的---也就是说现在七年级。  
好吧，妙极了。他在一个魔法学校念书，随堂作业是让火柴棍跳舞，同学里还有个见了月亮就会发疯的狼人。Greg叹息。喔，还和一个天才/疯子/喜欢在人脑子里神神叨叨的家伙成了最好的朋友。  
狼人，Mycroft看上去丝毫不为所动的样子，看看这个。他推过来一本书，深红色的封面印着“神奇动物在哪里”几个烫金花体字。  
这是明年的课本，顺带一提。第41页。  
狼人。黑体字标注道，下面是几行小字。广泛分布于全世界，原产北欧。人类只有在被狼人咬后才会转变为狼人，且无药可医。每逢满月，被咬的巫师或麻瓜会失去理智变身为残忍嗜血的动物。在所有的神奇动物中，唯有狼人以人类作为主要的攻击对象。*  
所以？Greg耸肩，我大概有数了，关于狼人是个啥玩意儿。然后呢？  
让你有个心理准备。  
准备啥？  
狼人有多危险。  
然后？  
走吧，我们最好在关门之前溜出去。  
Greg半是恐慌半是兴奋地随着Mycroft起身，尽量不引人注目地穿过人满为患的图书馆。一离开人群（可能的）视线他们就飞奔起来，快进门廊的时候Mycroft气喘吁吁地拦住了他，躲到某个高大的橱柜后。  
“幻身咒。”他低语，Greg默默感受着熟悉地、没顶的冰凉。  
“走吧。”Mycroft扯了扯Greg的手腕示意他跟上。他们沿着台阶走下草坪。今夜不复昨晚的月光璀璨，夜色里的深浅不一的云层，在几万英里的高空中翻涌着，间隙里漏出几点星光，平添了几分心悸。没出几步，身后传来城堡大门关闭的闷响。Greg暗自庆幸跑的及时。  
“你带路？”Mycroft恢复正常音量问道。  
“那咱得绕路了，我只看清楚了James和Snape去的方向。第一次的时候，你知道的，被教授发现了。”  
“悉听尊便。”Greg虽然看不见，也能猜到Mycroft脸上满不在乎又略带嘲讽的表情。  
他们沉默地前后走了一段，Greg努力回忆着James的前进路线，然后感觉脑子里嗡地一声，禁不住跳了起来。  
“什——”  
快，封闭大脑！Mycroft在他的脑内高喊，还有别人！  
Greg狂乱地回想着Mycroft在短短的大脑封闭速成课里教过的方法，清空思想，放空大脑，什么都不去想，什么都没有——  
他遽然抬头，惊觉自己不知何时已经蜷缩在地，双手抱头，隐蔽于他们上草药学课的温室阴影之下。Mycroft挡在他身前，幻身咒已然失效，双手紧握魔杖，身体紧绷。他抬手碰了碰Mycroft的后腰——他能碰到的最高的位置——Mycroft什么时候长这么高了，说起来？  
“谢天谢地，我又能感觉到你了。思想，我是说，当然了。”Mycroft没有转身，语气里透露着一丝欣慰。  
“怎么了？刚刚？”Greg困惑地问道，他以手撑地跳了起来，仍有些头晕目眩。  
“你过头了。大脑封闭术。差点儿把自己的意识抹去——暂时的，当然了——不过这一定震慑到对方了，在感知到你的壁垒之后他迅速撤走了。我得说作为第一次你干的还是不错的。”Mycroft终于回头，看上去放松了一点儿，但旋即又紧缩眉头，“我不确定他——或者他们，最糟糕的情况，还在不在这儿——”Greg一把捂住Mycroft的嘴，将他拖到墙角。他们俩挨的如此之近，以至于Greg在惊慌之中仍满意地看到了拉文克劳露出了难得一见的受惊表情。  
幻身咒！有人！Greg急切地叫道。等到凉意浸过膝盖他才敢转身，看到一个有几分熟悉的黑影顺着他们意图前进的方向融入夜色。  
——是他吗？Greg颤抖着。  
他感到Mycroft的手握住他的手心，一下，却有着惊人的镇定力量。我不确定。  
那，跟着呗。Greg故作轻松地想，感觉到Mycroft再次扯了扯他的手腕作为肯定的回应。由于幻身咒的缘故他们无法看见彼此，Greg只得凭着感觉向前快步疾行，穿过松软的、带着寒露的草叶与泥土，祈祷Mycroft跟在身侧。  
那个黑影步伐坚定快速，似乎很有底气。Greg落后十步左右跟着，然而接近禁林边缘的时候黑影放缓了脚步。他这里戳戳，那里看看，黑袍在身后飞扬。观察了一番之后Greg发现他在通往禁林的一条小径和不远处一棵狂乱摆动——他实在找不出更好地形容词来描述那棵张牙舞爪的——柳树？——间游移不定。他忽然被一股力量拉到了临近的一丛灌木后。  
他也不知道。我们看着就行。是Mycroft的声音。看来昨天晚上不止你一个人看到了Madam Pomfrey和狼人——或者是Potter和Severus  
Greg静静地看着黑影动作了一会儿，忽然觉得这身形有些熟悉。黑影试着接近那棵树，却被枝条抽得连连倒退，发出一声模糊不清的咒骂。他努力回想，却了无痕迹。黑影倏忽站定，挥舞魔杖。  
周遭唯有那棵柳树发疯似地扭动的扑簌，微风拂过禁林枝桠的轻响，Mycroft和Greg自己压抑的吐息，黑袍被风吹过的声音，以及——  
一根细长的落枝缓缓腾空而起，如箭般射向了那棵柳树，在密密麻麻的叶片与枝干的漩涡中消失，然后——  
那棵树静止了。  
Greg能听到身边Mycroft吸气的声音。黑影疾步上前，然后消失了。  
妙极了，这棵树是个机关，我打赌下面有条密道，能出学校——Dumbledore校长知道学校里有这么多安全漏洞吗？Greg不用看也知道Mycroft眼神一定兴奋地闪闪发亮。  
他是怎么知道的？树是机关。Greg好奇地问。  
我只能猜测——可能是个闪回咒。能想到这一招也算比较聪明了，当然也只是雕虫小技罢了。  
Greg自动忽略了Mycroft的自我吹捧：“走吗？”  
“回城堡吗？”Mycroft嗓音里还透露着兴奋。  
Greg不可思议地看了他一眼：“什么？不，当然不！我们跟上看看吧！”  
“你疯了吗？他还在密道里面！正面对上怎么办？”Mycroft用“你简直不可理喻”地眼神瞧着他，Greg拖着Mycroft往那棵树的方向前进了几步。它不知何时又疯狂地摆动起来。  
“万一他只是和我们一样好奇的学生呢？我老觉得他有点儿熟悉——来嘛， 你不想知道那是谁吗？”  
Mycroft的眼神动摇了：“我们可以在这儿守着，如果是学生的话他八成会回来的。”  
“呆呆等着什么都不干？这可不是格兰芬多的作风！”Greg抗议。  
“我是个拉文克劳，提醒一下你。”Mycroft抱起双臂。  
“来吧，我知道你也好奇的不行——”Greg吞咽了一下，忽然感觉血液凝固了。他听见有人靠近的声音，还有说话声。Mycroft一定也听见了，因为他忽然僵在原地。  
“……你确定吗，Mr. Magnussen？我不认为Mr. Holmes有这个闲情逸致打破宵禁出来闲逛。”  
Mycroft脸色发白：“Flitwick教授。”  
“我也不认为Mr. Lestrade有这个意愿。魁地奇训练就够精力旺盛的小伙子发泄的了，如果不够我很乐意让Potter再加大一点儿训练量。希望你把我们两个院长叫出来不是为了某些空穴来风的指控——我记得斯莱特林刚刚输给了格兰芬多，是吗，Mr. Magnussen？”  
Greg感觉一阵战栗沿着脊柱滑下，McGonagall教授，格兰芬多严厉的院长。他不敢想象要是这些“空穴来风的指控”被证实的话她会是什么表情。  
“走！”Mycroft推了他一把。他一定用了什么高深的咒语，因为柳树又静止了下来。Greg现在意识到黑影消失的原因了，柳树底部打开了一个洞口，黑黢黢的，如深渊向上凝视的眼睛。  
他别无选择。他们都别无选择。  
Greg深吸一口气跳了下去，Mycroft紧随其后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1978年确实发生了两场月食，其中一场是9月16日的月全食，然而网上缺少更详细的资料（主要是它的可见范围）。按照本文的时间线，本章实际应发生在10月中下旬。因此为了故事情节的完整性，文中的月食是一次虚构的月偏食且在苏格兰地区可见。附上wiki中文对1978年9月16日日全食的介绍，感兴趣同好的可移步参考。  
> https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/1978%E5%B9%B49%E6%9C%8816%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%88%E9%A3%9F
> 
> *根据2001年英文版《神奇动物在哪里》第41页自译。为剧情需要删去本句：“最近的魔药学进步已经使得某些症状得到减缓。”（[There is no known cure], though recent developments in potion-making have to a great extent alleviated the worst symptoms.）根据01年英文版序言，该版为第52次修订。若本文时间线内（即72-78年间）狼毒药剂已研制成功，则Lupin在校无需去尖叫棚屋变形。因此删去上文以保持行文连贯。


	18. Chapter 18

他在向下坠落。  
流动的黑暗包裹着他，还有耳边呼啸的风声。  
然后他忽然落到了什么松软的表面——这减缓了下坠冲力带来的疼痛但——某个身体压过来。是Mycroft。  
“嗷！”Greg痛呼出声，Mycroft的声音在他脑子里咆哮起来。  
别出声！  
很痛啊！Greg不满地顶回去。再说要是Snape真在这儿，他横竖也知道了。你落地的动静这么大。  
只有我吗，哈？Mycroft的声音充满嘲讽。他笨拙地从Greg身上站起来，在黑暗中摸索着理了理袍子。  
你和你那愚蠢的贵族风度，是的。Greg翻了翻眼睛，伸展着僵硬的关节。现在呢？摸黑坐着吗？  
Mycroft的方向忽然冒出一束光，吓得Greg大叫了一声。不过借着魔杖的光芒，Greg也看清了他们如今的境地。他们坐在——Mycroft站在——一堆干草上，四周是砖砌的环形墙壁，像是某个干涸的井底；正对着他们的是唯一的出口，一条漆黑的甬道，尽头无光，不知通向何处。  
“走吗？”Greg询问地看着Mycroft。他确信Snape——既然他俩闹出这么大动静却迟迟不现身——一定是顺着甬道走远了。他体内格兰芬多的勇气蠢蠢欲动，想要追上前去和Snape正面决斗。  
“格兰芬多。”Mycroft从鼻孔里喷出一口气，率先迈步。Greg一骨碌从草堆上爬起来，咧嘴一笑跟上。  
甬道的墙壁亦是砖石砌成，底部长满了湿滑的青苔。有水滴从墙体渗下来，安静地融入黑暗。长长的寂静中只有他们两人的脚步声。  
“其实当时分院帽想把我分到赫奇帕奇来着。”Greg压低声音说，但仍能听见低沉的回音在甬道里游荡。  
“哦？”Mycroft有些讶异地看了他一眼，转了转眼珠，同样低声回道，“但因为你太过莽撞冲动还是决定把你分到格兰芬多？”  
“呃——不，它让我自己挑来着。”Greg假装恼火地瞪了一眼Mycroft，“我挑了格兰芬多。”  
“喔。”Mycroft这次的凝视久了一些，带着Greg看不懂的神色。  
“它说……”Greg努力回忆道，“它觉得我的忠诚属于赫奇帕奇，但……我的强烈的……道德观？属于格兰芬多？”  
Mycroft依然用那种难辨的眼神看着他，好像还多了几分悲伤。悲伤？Greg被自己的形容吓了一跳，悲伤和Mycroft可没有半毛钱关系，一定是昏暗的灯光和逼仄的甬道给他的错觉。Mycroft似乎听到了他脑子里转过的想法，很快收回视线。  
“我觉得这条路似乎通往校外。”Mycroft有些生硬地开口。  
“那太好了，我们又发现了一条密道！”Greg有些雀跃，“又多了一条可以避过教授耳目——说到教授，”Greg短暂地喜悦变为了沉重的忧虑，“你觉得Flitwick教授和McGonagall教授知道了多少？”  
“我不认为我们今夜小小的探险留下了什么蛛丝马迹。只凭Magnussen的一面之词，我觉得教授会相信他的可能性不大。更别提McGonagall教授似乎十分护短。”Mycroft揶揄地瞧了Greg一眼，Greg脸红了。  
“她只是重视魁地奇比赛罢了。”Greg的思绪转到Magnussen，他们不得不跳下来的起因，不由地又沉重起来，“Magnussen为什么会知道我们溜出来的事？你和他说了？”  
话刚出口Greg就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，以他的智商来说说出这话也太蠢了——Mycroft明摆着对Magnussen的忽然出现既惊且怒，又怎么可能是他向Magnussen透的底。果然，他收获了Mycroft盛怒的白眼。  
“有时候我真不知道你脖子以上的部位到底是个摆设还是真有用处。”  
“我……我……”Greg嗫嚅道，避开了Mycroft几乎可以杀人的眼神，“你俩不是认识嘛……我就……”  
“我和Severus也认识，还很熟。”Mycroft嘶嘶地强调了后半句。  
“好吧我道歉。我没过脑。”Greg举手投降，可怜兮兮地看了一眼Mycroft，祈祷拉文克劳能消气，“我这不是，觉得你啥都知道嘛。”  
“我不是全知全能的，Greg。”Mycroft忽然停下脚步，Greg一个急刹差点撞上他的后背，“我觉得我已经反复表达得够明白了。否则我们也不会在这里，忙乱地猜测这条密道到底通向哪里，尽头是什么；昨天晚上你看到的是不是狼人，是的话他又是哪个学生；Severus是怎么搅和进来的，还有Magnussen。”  
“……我也不知道。”Greg眨眨眼，憋出一句回复。  
“起码我们马上能知道密道是怎么回事了。”Mycroft看起来很是无奈地叹息一声，迈步向前走去。  
余下的路途很沉默，只有他们的脚步声如幽灵般回响。某个时刻他们同时听到噼啪一声，像是什么东西爆裂的轻响。Greg警觉地与Mycroft后背相靠，两个人手持魔杖屏息矗立了好一会儿，但甬道内寂静如初，方才的声响仿佛只是他们的错觉。  
走吧。Mycroft的声音在Greg脑内响起。  
可能只是砖块松动了呢。Greg尝试宽慰Mycroft。  
也许吧。  
他们又沉默地走了一段路，不复闲适的心情，两个人都打起十二分的精神。通道变成了有些陡峭的上坡，可能预示着他们快接近终点了。然后——  
“喔。”Mycroft轻叹一声。Greg几步赶上落后的步伐，明白了Mycroft吸气的原因。  
他们面对着一扇门。  
Greg大胆地上前推了推，门是上锁的，意料之中。他回头询问地看了看Mycroft，他举手示意Greg暂时不要轻举妄动。  
我看一下里面有没有人。  
用读心术？  
是的。  
没有。开吧。  
“阿霍拉洞开！”Greg低声道。门锁的机关发出咔哒声，然后门把手轻轻转动，向内打开。  
没有光透进来。意味着室内还是漆黑一片。Greg心跳如擂鼓，得到Mycroft肯定的目光之后大着胆子将门缝推开。  
Mycroft上前几步，将手搭在Greg肩头，既是鼓励，也是宽慰。Greg感觉一阵暖流划过身体，他深吸一口气，感觉奇异地平静下来。  
他踏入室内，Mycroft紧随其后。  
室内没有灯，两侧薄纱的窗帘后透进昏暗的夜色。两侧摆着沙发，上面杂乱地散着靠枕，沙发旁的地板上有类似浮尘的白色絮状物。中间是一张侧翻的小茶桌，房间尽头有一大块昏暗的阴影，位置和形状都近似壁炉。Greg走近，看清了那白色的絮状物是棉花。他悚然一惊，抬眼发现目之所及的靠枕都残破不堪。沙发也被什么锋利的东西划破，露出内里橙黄的海绵。侧翻的茶桌旁是一对破碎的瓷杯和同样支离破碎的茶壶。Greg直觉这屋子有些不对劲，他直起身来，寻找着Mycroft。对方蹲在墙边，半边脸庞被窗外透进的天色照亮，露出了然的神情。  
“看，划痕。”Mycroft示意，他魔杖照亮的地方可以看到装饰着花纹的墙纸上有着五道深深的划痕，似是某种动物的利爪，附近的窗帘也有被撕扯的痕迹，线头散落。  
“真的是……狼人？”Greg忐忑地问，但他觉得自己已然知晓答案。  
“是的。”  
Greg霍然转身，魔杖直指门边。房间另一侧的Mycroft也同样戒备起来。敞开的门里走进的身影即便是在昏暗的夜色下Greg也不会错认为是Severus Snape。相反，这个身影他甚至有几分熟悉，他们不久前才在魁地奇场交锋过，但他无论如何也想不到会在此时此刻见到这位斯莱特林。  
那个黑影摘下兜帽。  
是Regulus Black。  
“这晚上可够呛啊。”斯莱特林的Black信步上前，Greg下意识地箭步挡在Mycroft身前，不料被对方轻轻推开。他不解地朝Mycroft看去，然而拉文克劳的目光紧锁在Black身上。  
“跟踪的滋味想必也不好受。”Mycroft平静地接话。  
“我差点暴露了，”Black带着笑意站定，距离两人差不多五步远，“踩着了老鼠头骨，幸好旁边就是可以藏身的拐角。”  
那声爆响，Greg一个激灵，他们当时怎么不再仔细搜索一下密道呢？不过懊悔也迟了，现在他们已经被Black逼到墙角了；Greg只能祈祷Black和Magnussen不是一伙儿的。他胡思乱想的当儿只见Mycroft挑眉：“大脑封闭术不错。”  
“彼此彼此。”Black微微颔首，“不像大部分斯莱特林，我对黑魔法防御术也很有兴趣。跟踪和潜行可不止在面对黑魔法的时候管用。”  
“难怪Snape这方面可不怎么样。”Mycroft嘴角挑起一丝轻蔑的弧度。  
“是了，光天化日之下——满月之下，实际上。被Mr. Lestrade发现了鬼鬼祟祟的行径。而Mr. Lestrade恰巧又是你忠心耿耿的伙伴。”Black同意道。Greg大惊，这才后知后觉地意识到他又任由他的思绪飘飞了，但现在控制也晚了——  
不算太晚。Mycroft没好气的声音在他脑子里响起，Greg讪讪地望了拉文克劳一眼，急急忙忙回忆着大脑封闭术的要领。  
“多可惜啊。”Black轻柔地叹了口气，“这就听不到Mr. Lestrade丰富多彩的独白了。不是我说，Mikey，Snape当时告诉我你有时候就爱扫人兴致的时候我可不信。现在我信了。”  
Mycroft因为这个昵称眯起眼睛：“我的名字是Mycroft，Sugerheart。”Greg又是困惑又是好笑——一半是因为那个奇怪的称呼，一半是因为Mycroft念出那个词语的方式，冷漠，疏离，平淡，还带着一丝嘲讽。不过Mycroft显然达到了他的目的，因为Black收起了方才略带轻佻的态度，转而阴森森地瞪了拉文克劳一眼。  
“那么，Mr.Holmes。”Black收回目光，换上皮笑肉不笑的表情，却故意加重了Mycroft姓氏的头音，听上去像是一个威胁，“怎么样？和令尊一样。”  
“Mr. Black如何？与令兄一样。”Mycroft微微一笑回道。Greg心中警铃大作，Mycroft平时不常笑，但一笑准没好事。  
Black收起笑容：“他已经不是Black家的人了，以防你不知道。”  
“喔，多谢提醒。不过我想大家应该都知道了吧，这事儿闹得动静挺大，也就……前阵子的事吧，是吗？”Mycroft脸上的微笑巍然不动。Greg摸不清Mycroft的意图，也弄不明白他们俩对话的玄机——八成是他俩那什么神圣的纯血家族内部的龃龉——只能小心翼翼地观察着Black的动静，时刻准备着出手保护拉文克劳。  
“家族的败类。”Black咬牙切齿道。  
“是吗？我听说你原来挺崇拜他的啊。”Mycroft悠闲地抱起双臂靠坐在残破的沙发上，饶有兴致地回道。  
Black忽然扫向Greg的眼风让格兰芬多十万个摸不着头脑，Greg求助地看着Mycroft，但对方依然盯着斯莱特林。不知为何Black的表情忽然放松了一点：“他没在低年级小弟那里信口开河还真是出人意料了。”  
“哦，我不是从Greg这里听到的，当然。”Mycroft快速地扫了一眼Greg，“是——”  
“Severus，当然了。你们走得挺近的。”Black虚假的笑容又回来了。  
Mycroft挑眉，但既没有否认也没有肯定，“他时常和我提起你。”  
“是吗？”Black的笑容扩大了，但眼底笑意全无，“我很欣赏他在魔药制作方面的天赋。”  
Mycroft缓慢地点了点头：“他确实很有天赋，他教了我不少魔药的东西。”  
Black轻笑一声：“魔药学习伙伴……我明白了。难怪你们很亲近。我是说，对魔药感兴趣的人可不多——我不是说老鼻涕虫教的不好，是魔药本身太难了。”  
“的确。”Mycroft煞有介事地点头。Greg若有所思地咬住下唇，他了解Mycroft，他知道拉文克劳在犹豫，在试探，在用无关痛痒的话题兜圈子——他在想要不要说什么，但是他究竟想说什么呢？不等Greg理出头绪，Mycroft继续开口：“我们还分享别的兴趣。”  
Greg疯狂地控制住自己望向Mycroft的冲动，勉强保持着表面的平静和大脑封闭术的正常运转，他知道这是Mycroft抛下的第一颗诱饵，很有可能不会是最后一颗，而自己决不能砸了Mycroft的好戏。果不其然，Black的眼睛里流露出了一丝了然的神情，笑意也多了几分真实：“可以想象。”  
“越探索地深入，我们就越能发觉魔法的局限。不是吗？”Mycroft紧盯着Black，略略前倾，“如此多的条条框框，如此多的束缚，毫无意义的隐蔽，让许多力量无从施展……”Greg强力控制着皱眉的冲动，这熟悉的论调他好像在哪里听过，可一时间又想不起来。  
“多么无趣啊，拥有力量却无法使用。”Black轻声赞同道。他们两人看着对方，眼里燃起相似的异光。Greg本应松一口气，为Black消失的在他身上的注意力，但他反而愈发紧张——他意识到他熟悉的Mycroft远去了，取而代之的是那个被Severus Snape深深吸引的Mycroft Holmes，那个和斯莱特林厮混在一起的古怪的天才——  
“但他启发了我。”Mycroft的声音低沉而满怀热情。  
“我知道。”Black这次以真正的笑容回应道。Greg一头雾水，又不敢轻举妄动，只能攥紧了魔杖。  
“他带我见识了另一面。自由的，强大的另一面。”Mycroft的声音宛如梦呓。  
“喔。”Black的热情稍稍退却了一些，“他亲自？”Greg感觉他的语气中有几分不可置信，也有几分不易察觉的苦涩。  
Mycroft仿佛全然没有听出那个简单问句里的复杂情感，继续带着梦游一般的神情说道：“太美妙了。一切。”  
“你已经……？不，不可能。但……？”Black的微笑蒸发了，取而代之的是微妙的嫉妒、自卑和痛苦的集合。Greg简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“……我什么？抱歉。”Mycroft仿佛方才回过神来，如梦初醒地问道。  
“你知道的。”Black忽然抬起右手，抓住左臂。他是手指是如此用力，以至于苍白的指节在他的黑袍上分外显眼。  
“不——不。”Mycroft仿佛被烫到一般下意识一缩，“我没有问——我想我肯定还不够格——我才二年级。”他有些泄气地摊下身子靠在沙发上，放松了对Black的注视，但也没有看Greg。  
Black看起来不知为何松了口气：“二年级——你的天才老是让我忘了你的年龄。”这话换来Mycroft带着苦笑的一瞥，Black的表情更缓和了一些：“我相信他不会因为年龄而拒绝一位天才的，尤其是那位天才还是个忠诚的信徒的话。”Black意味深长地按住左臂，这次没有方才那样用力，多了几分自豪的意味。  
“但愿吧。”Mycroft看起来依然愁云惨雾的。Greg纵使已然放弃去猜测Mycroft葫芦里卖的什么药，也禁不住再次疑惑Mycroft在演哪一出——他足够了解Mycroft，知道任何凄凄惨惨戚戚的儿女情长和Mycroft都没有半毛钱关系。  
“真的，不出意外，不久之后——”Black容光焕发地拍了拍左前臂，意味深长地挑眉。  
“喔。但……你还没成年——”Mycroft犹疑地抬眼，目光在Black的手臂和脸庞上来回梭巡。  
“他们不在乎年龄。他们只在乎能力。”Black眼中重新闪现出狂热，“再说我也快成年了——抱歉，不过你毕竟是个天才。”他朝Mycroft宽慰地笑笑，Mycroft扯出一个勉强的笑容。  
“但愿吧。”Mycroft不抱希望地垂下头，闷闷地道：“可他们已经有一个天才了。他们也未必要我。”  
Black的神色又一次紧绷起来：“你是说Severus？”  
Mycroft愁苦地点点头，拿眼睛不住地瞧着Black。Greg简直想当场给他颁个小金人——要不是气氛这么紧张他可能真的会笑出声。一个愁苦的Mycroft！  
“喔。”这回愁苦的换成了Black。他抓着左前臂的手又一次收紧了，指甲盖泛起了白色。  
“他说最迟圣诞吧，他们答应了。”Mycroft叹了口气，漫不经心地扯着沙发上漏出的海绵。  
“圣诞？”Black偏头盯着Mycroft，眼神机警起来。  
“Severus说的。让他完成什么任务，他说，然后他就能……”Mycroft含糊地挥了挥手，最后还是将右手搭在左前臂上，“你知道的。”  
“喔。”Black的眼神中闪现出大脑疯狂转动的光芒，他仿佛方才注意到房间里还有Greg的存在，“哈，你的格兰芬多小朋友……”他意味深长地笑了笑。  
“我们也分享相同的兴趣。”Mycroft忽然收起了凄凄惨惨和漫不经心的神色，在沙发上警觉地直起身，直盯着Black。  
“放松，Mr.Holmes。”Black调笑道，“我看他对你的兴趣一无所知啊。”  
“我们有相同的兴趣。”Mycroft冷静地重复道，右手握紧了魔杖。Greg不安地看了Mycroft一眼，想示意他自己能保护好自己，不过Mycroft依然不错眼地看着Black，带着一丝威胁的意味。  
“我毫不怀疑。”Black嗤笑一声，将魔杖插入腰带，“放松，Mr.Holmes。你的格兰芬多小朋友百分百安全。”  
Mycroft紧握魔杖的手放松了一些，但姿势仍充满戒备，“那再好不过。”  
Black缓步踱到窗前，掀起破破烂烂的窗帘：“月亮沉下去了。我想我们度过了一个很愉快的晚上？”  
“不错。”Mycroft同意道，无视了Greg难以置信的眼神。  
“回去吧。你们可以走来时的密道，出口是打人柳——不过既然你们知道怎么进来也一定知道怎么出去。相信我，你的McGonagall教授和你的Flitwick教授不会在洞口守着的。我真想看看Magnussen的表情，一定好玩极了。我希望他吃个处分——最起码也得是禁闭吧。”Black饶有兴致地转头说道。  
“Magnussen是跟着你来的？”Mycroft皱起眉。  
“什么——？不，不，我以为是你引得他……”Black和Mycroft对视一眼，又心照不宣地转开去。Greg转了转眼珠，不知道俩人达成了什么共识。  
“我们应该多碰碰头，聊聊天什么的。除了在家族烦人的聚会上，还有老鼻涕虫硬拉的那些奇怪的舞会。”Black随意地说道，“和你聊天总是很愉快，Mr. Holmes。”  
“我也感同身受。”Mycroft摆出他的社交笑容回道，“还有个问题，Mr. Black？”  
“我不一定有你想要的答案。”Black打开窗户，窗外的冷风灌进来，激起满室的棉絮飞舞。他不耐烦地啧了一声，砰地一声又关上了。  
“你怎么知道Lupin是狼人？”  
“好问题，Mr. Holmes。不过很容易回答。”Black笑了，“因为我的哥哥是——曾经是——Sirius Black。”  
然后他跳出窗外，无影无踪，只留Mycroft和Greg在满室飘飞的棉絮中相对无言。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

格兰芬多暗红色的床帏上有可疑的深色斑点。Greg百无聊赖地想到，他得去找找有什么清洁咒语能把这玩意儿去掉。但去掉又能做什么呢，他总不希望像这样辗转难眠的夜晚还有另一个吧……他的确以为自从一年级那次之后Mycroft就消停了，没想到从密道回来之后没几天他变幻莫测的拉文克劳朋友又凭空消失了。Greg只能猜测他的不告而别与早餐桌上收到的那封信有关。当时Mycroft正赶着Greg回格兰芬多的餐桌，迎头就是一个牛皮纸信封砸下来，将将落在他盛满麦片的碗里，紧接着又掉下来一只气喘吁吁的猫头鹰，整个儿落在餐盘里的牛肉腰子派上。这架势就算在送信猫头鹰里也是数一数二的，可别提Mycroft脸上的表情有多精彩了……  
Greg暗笑出声，想到他不见踪迹的老朋友，又不由地沉重地叹了口气。他翻了个身，放过了帷幔上的斑点，转而盯着四柱床顶上光秃秃的华盖。华盖内侧也是同样的属于格兰芬多的深红，边缘似乎有被撕扯过又缝补好的痕迹。撕扯……Greg的思绪不由地飘到城堡外那间破旧——起码内里残破不堪——因为狼人——的小屋上。Greg倒是不怎么觉得害怕，也有可能是他小时候觉得吓人的威胁不是狼人巨怪，而是管教嬷嬷的戒尺和（偶尔的）皮鞭，尽管二者大部分时候都只是象征性地在空气里挥几挥，做个样子。相反地，Greg对Lupin还抱有一丝同情，可能是他与Lupin有点头之交的缘故。作为Potter的好朋友——死党——不会无缘无故消失的那种，Greg略带苦涩地想到，他时常来魁地奇场陪Potter和Black。Lily Evans作为队长忠实尽责的女朋友，对魁地奇的热爱似乎也止步于场场不落地作为啦啦队加油罢了。Greg很难想象为什么Lupin会舍弃大好时光来看他们枯燥无味的训练，毕竟Lupin和Evans（还有Mycroft）一样，更适合课堂或者图书馆。不过Lupin在场的大部分时间也确实都花在在场边看书上了，相比那些仰慕Potter或者Black的女生在看台上频繁地尖叫和感叹，Greg对Lupin的镇定自若简直怀有感激之情。因此他很难想象温和冷静的Lupin需要承受每个月一次变形发狂的折磨，并且从室内激烈的搏斗痕迹来看这一定很不好过。相反地，Mycroft对Lupin的境地全无同情之意，在他们溜回学校（他们最后还是学着另一个Black的样跳窗了——不敢肯定Magnussen是不是还留守原地——走了一段之后发现他们就在霍格莫德的邮局不远，于是顺理成章又喜出望外地摸到了蜜蜂公爵的密道）的一路上花了很长时间试图和Greg论证Lupin这样一个接近成年的狼人在学校对普通学生是多么巨大的危险，甚至说到了试图动用家族的力量向校长施压的可能性，不管Greg费了多少口舌力图告诉拉文克劳Lupin是多么温和无害。Greg后半程变得非常沮丧，知道自己无论如何改变不了Mycroft的想法，只能相信如果Mycroft像他一样和Lupin有接触——甚至可以称得上的点头之交的话，是绝不会态度这么坚定的。不知为何，他就是觉得Mycroft内心深处是认同他的；尽管他周围几乎所有的格兰芬多都觉得拉文克劳们是一群怪胎，他为着和“拉文克劳的怪胎之王”（某些特别趾高气扬的高年级学生就是这么叫的，毕竟Mycroft的天才——尽管他刻意保持低调——还是违背本人的意愿出名了）也受了不少白眼和调笑。Mycroft，当然感觉到的Greg情绪的变化——见鬼的他是个天才，只要他想没什么他不知道的——不情不愿地承诺不会去告发Lupin的事儿，好歹让Greg松了口气，尽管理由不尽如人意。（“告诉校长也没用，八成是他默许的。”）  
太过放松警惕的后果就是他们刚出独眼女巫的驼背就碰上了老Filch那只该死的猫——天哪，他们俩真是蠢透了，Greg叹息一声，把脸埋进枕头里。后半夜，走廊里，就那么大喇喇地从密道里跑出来，还说笑……那猫凄厉——或者兴奋地尖叫起来的时候Greg的血液都凝固了，Mycroft看起来也好不到哪里去，他原本还以为Mycroft不会为这种小事——Greg以为的Mycroft世界里的小事——惊慌失措呢。显然Mycroft也只是一个正常的二年级学生，会担心半夜里在走廊闲逛被抓包之后的一系列严重后果——Greg觉得很严重。他们两个学院的院长都被叫起来了，McGonagall教授看起来尤其愤怒和怀疑，可恶的Magnussen……Flitwick教授表面上平静一些，尽管难掩震惊的神色，他还是勉强控制住了咆哮——对Flitwick教授那样体型的先生来说可能是尖叫的冲动。Mycroft自然是他俩之中负责解释的那一个，顶着在一旁冷笑的Filch的压力（听上去）还算流畅地编完了一套借口，尽管Greg觉得两位院长似乎都不怎么买账。他不需要Mycroft的读心术，或者他分析人表情的技巧也能感觉到这一点，因为他全副心神在感觉到紧绷的神经被轻轻试探时差点儿不由自主地失口叫喊出声。两位院长中的某位——或者两位，正试图对他摄神取念。Greg暗暗庆幸Mycroft此前时时逼迫自己练习大脑封闭术，又为自己明目张胆地抵抗教授而心虚不已。他不敢抬眼，只能死死盯着他二手袍子边缘的某块补丁，全力放空大脑。就算教授们感觉到了他的抵抗——Greg不知道这大概违反了多少条校规，更不要说他们溜出学校的事儿了，他可能直接被打包回家——他们也为他保留了足够的体面，对此未置一词。扣分和留校察看是免不了的了，写信告诉家长Greg倒是不怎么发憷，毕竟他也没有，但他忘了他还有奖学金这码事儿。McGonagall教授开口的时候Greg真正吓懵了——他可不想被丢回麻瓜世界去，尤其是在霍格沃茨上过学之后——但所幸McGonagall教授没有辜负自己护短的名声在外，大发慈悲地表示她会和Dumbledore教授——Greg的直接监管人——好好聊一聊，再决定是否扣减或者停止他的奖学金。Filch看起来对这个结果可不怎么高兴，Mycroft也是，但Greg才懒得管老Filch的小脾气呢——尽管他的留校察看由Filch全权负责。至于Mycroft，Greg觉得他只是因为他完美无缺的记录上会多一个所谓“污点”而闷闷不乐。（Mycroft和Flitwick教授纠缠许久，终于换得有条件地消除留校察看记录的成果，这才脸色稍霁）  
他们的小小冒险给学院扣的50分带来的后果——起码在Greg这边可谓相当难熬，Greg顶着乌青的眼圈从Filch办公室直接走向礼堂在早餐桌上坐下时才意识到这一点。早起的格兰芬多和拉文克劳们经过门厅，发现一夜之间沙漏底端的宝石明显地增多了之后大多既是诧异又是愤怒。不过一个早上，Greg和Mycroft的“英勇事迹”就在两个学院之间传开了。Greg少不了被其他格兰芬多排挤几句，不过Dimmock和Carter作为Greg忠诚的朋友，在Greg心甘情愿被埋汰的时候反应可谓令人感动。（“50分算什么？一场魁地奇Greg就赢回来了！等着瞧！”）晚餐时分Greg在门厅碰见Potter和Black那一群人——现在多了Lily Evans——的时候他们的反应可出乎Greg的意料，事实上他们对Greg的愁云惨雾一笑置之。  
“50分算什么，James，我们扣了学院多少分来着？”  
“——一星期50分？起码的。”两人默契地大笑起来。一旁的Lupin笑着摇头，就连Pettigrew——格兰芬多四人组里最为低调的一位也露出了有些畏畏缩缩的笑容。  
“行了吧你们，”Lily Evans抱着手臂皱眉，“我看不出这有什么值得炫耀的。”  
“诚恳致歉，主席，为我们树立的光辉榜样。”Potter一本正经地敬了个歪歪斜斜的礼，逗得强装严肃的Evans也忍俊不禁。Greg也禁不住咧嘴而笑，觉得心里的包袱轻了些许。  
“Lestrade——Greg，真的没事。等你升到高年级了就会发现扣50分和留校察看也没那么严重。”Lily Evans落在四人组后面，匆匆截住正准备转身去图书馆的Greg安慰道。  
Greg感激地点点头，却觉得有几分奇怪。他和Evans并算不得有多熟悉，她完全犯不着特地绕回来安慰自己——  
Evans略带紧张地向四人组方向望了望，转身背对他们，面朝Greg微微俯身，低声却急促地问道：“Severus最近还好吗？”  
Greg惊讶地挑眉，不明白Evans的用意何在。他几乎要冲口而出告诉Evans他目睹的，Snape在月光下奇异的跟踪，但又不想给明显看上去忧心忡忡的高年级格兰芬多徒增烦恼——据他所知他们已经不再是朋友了，他不明白为何Evans还这么关心Snape。他犹豫了几秒，给出了折中的回答：“Mycroft说他挺好的。”  
“他有没有——表现得很奇怪？我听说他——”Evans听见Potter的声音猛地打住话头。  
“Lily，怎么了？”James Potter从礼堂门口朝着他们的方向走来，脸上带着关切的神情。Evans猝然转身。  
“没什么，就是再安慰Greg——Lestrade几句，弥补你作为男学生会主席的失职。”  
“我失职？我不是——”  
“看着梅林的份上，那不叫安慰，James。那叫炫耀。”  
“我没有——”  
“呃，抱歉，但我得——”Greg尴尬地插话，他和Mycroft的图书馆之约似乎要迟到了，而看着格兰芬多男女学生会主席打情骂俏显然不是一个好理由。  
“去吧，去吧。放宽心，真的没什么。”Lily Evans递给Greg一个温柔的笑容，Greg觉得自己脸红了。他有些跌跌撞撞地转身跑上台阶的时候还听到背后Potter的抱怨。  
“Lily，说真的，要不是Greg才二年级——”  
Lily Evans确实很漂亮，尤其是笑起来的时候。在Greg的回想里，这一点似乎更加明晰。但他也绝不会对她有丝毫非分之想，毕竟他还想在球队多打几场比赛。Greg翻了个身，漫无目的地盯着华盖。蹊跷的是她为何对一个斯莱特林分外留心，尤其是在她拥有几乎是全校女生的梦中情人的男朋友James Potter的时候。Greg知道他们曾经很是亲密——格兰芬多们对本院学生和外院的友谊……或者感情总是过分关注，不过只是不带恶意的纯粹好奇，就好像Greg和Mycroft的关系也让他在院里小小地出了一把名。他知道Evans和Snape也是在火车上认识的，与他和Mycroft一样，这让Greg对她多了几分亲近的感觉。如果某天他和Mycroft也闹到要决裂的地步……  
床帏外有悉索的响动。  
Greg屏住呼吸。四下一片寂静，只有室友沉眠时的呼吸，和隔壁床Dimmock轻微的鼾声。有可能只是他的幻觉，失眠容易让人胡思乱想。Greg从床上坐起来，又倒回枕头里。霍格沃茨是现下已知最安全的地方，不可能有什么奇怪的威胁混进来。可能是风——但他们关窗了，苏格兰深秋的夜晚可没有多少暖意——可能是别人的宠物？多半是猫，半夜在各个寝室间游荡。  
Greg屏息凝神地谛听了好长一段时间，然而四下似乎一切如常。他紧绷的神经渐渐放松下来，睡意慢慢浸染上来，但一丝微妙的不安仍压制着他，阻止他陷入甜美的昏沉。Greg烦躁地出了一口气，决心拉开帘子就看一眼，确认一下真的没什么响动，给自己一个安心。他尽量轻手轻脚地坐起来，害怕响动吵醒了熟睡的室友，拨开帘子——  
床前站着一个身着白裙的人影。因为背光的缘故，Greg只能辨认出模糊的五官。那影子很矮，长卷发胡乱地披散着，手对着Greg的方向。魔杖——Greg意识到，他的动作先行一步，在大脑能反应过来之前伸向床头柜，然后扑了个空——  
Greg在能控制自己之前尖叫出声。  
那影子颤了颤，然后随着一声爆响凭空消失了。

Greg笼罩在一团混杂着迷茫、惊讶和恐惧迷雾中，脑内一片昏沉。他不是很清楚白影消失之后都发生了什么。像是有人将他罩进磨砂玻璃的钟形罩里，周围的响动都是模模糊糊的。他感觉自己被前后摇晃着，又扶到床边坐下。（他的头磕到了床柱）嘈杂的人声。混杂的低语。有男性的声音，也有女性的。（她们是怎么上来的？）他任由自己被引导着站起，推搡着，跌跌撞撞地穿过公共休息室，爬出肖像洞口，走过（或是跑过？）长到似乎永无止境的走廊，起码扶在他肘部的手温暖坚定，并且柔软。他能感觉到手掌肌肤偶尔擦过他前臂外侧时的温度，激起了他细小的鸡皮疙瘩。他能感觉到那肌肤光滑细腻，很可能是某位级长或者女学生会主席。是了，那一番响动肯定惊醒了格兰芬多塔楼，说不定——肯定还有McGonagall教授。那么现在他是被引着往院长办公室去了。McGonagall教授应该想亲自审问他的。但他都不知道发生了什么，他只见到床前逆光的白影，然后……他的魔杖！Greg有些清醒过来了，仿佛当头一盆冷水浇下。他不知道他的魔杖去哪儿了，本应该在他床头柜上却摸了个空。他急切地转身面对他的同伴，模糊的双眼渐渐对焦。  
“我的魔杖！魔杖不见了——”  
“嘘……嘘，你要吵醒拐角的盔甲了。”Greg的视线终于不再模糊，走廊火把照亮了Lily Evans关切神情，她翡翠色的眼睛里倒映着惊慌失措的Greg，“没事了，我们现在去McGonagall教授的办公室，McGonagall教授还在你的寝室里，她一会儿过来，你可以自己告诉她发生了什么。”  
“可是——”  
Evans的手指抵住他的嘴唇，触感微凉。“嘘——”她压低声音道，“再一个拐角就到了，我们为什么不坐下来说呢？”  
可是这很重要！他等不及到McGonagall教授的办公室了！Greg心想，但不知怎地，他的身体顺从了Evans的意愿，乖乖地向前迈步，尽管他浑身抖得和筛糠一样。  
幸好Evans所言不虚，他们确实离McGonagall教授的办公室只有几步路了。他甫一进门就急切地开口：“我的魔杖！我得回去——”  
“你的魔杖？我不明白，发生什么事了，Greg？你要是想的话可以先和我说说。”Evans——Lily带他在壁炉前的扶手椅上坐下，然后松开手，自己选择了与他相对的椅子落座。壁炉明明灭灭的火光很衬她的红发碧眼，给她平添了几分神秘的美感。  
“有个影子在我床前，我想伸手拿魔杖却不在床头，我不知道它是掉下去了还是不见了，我——”Greg努力拼凑着完整的句子，心急如焚。他恨不得现在就跑回塔楼，又碍于Lily的目光，不得不焦躁地坐在原地。  
“这我倒是可以帮忙。”Lily安抚地笑了笑，抽出魔杖，“呼神护卫！”  
半空中闪现一只银白色光芒的四蹄生物，身姿轻盈地落在Lily前方。一只鹿……牝鹿，Greg认出。这是什么？不待他满心的疑问出口，Lily便弯下身子亲昵地抚了抚鹿的脖颈。  
“去塔楼，找McGonagall教授，告诉她Greg的魔杖不见了，应该是在床头的，他不确定是不是被入侵者拿走了。”  
那鹿温顺地低下头轻轻顶了顶Lily的手，然后穿墙而出。Greg吃惊地几乎合不拢嘴。  
“这是——”他结结巴巴地问道，对上Lily温柔带笑的目光，感觉到脸颊上不由自主攀升的热度。天哪，他现在看起来一定蠢透了。  
“守护神。一般人们拿它来抵挡摄魂怪，不过很少有人发现他们也是很好的信使。”Lily冲Greg眨了眨眼，Greg觉得自己脸上可能快烧起来了。  
“喔。它……她？很漂亮。”Greg垂下眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”Lily听上去像是被逗乐了，“每个人的守护神形态都不一样，我相信等你掌握了守护神咒的时候，你会发现你的守护神也很漂亮的。”  
Greg不知怎么回复，红着脸沉默了一会儿。电光火石之间他忽然意识到他之前是见过守护神的——Mycroft，Tom Riddle的孤儿院，无限逼近的密室……  
“怎么了？”对上Lily询问的眼神Greg才意识到自己方才一定是情不自禁地叫出声了。  
“抱歉……我不是有意……”Greg磕磕巴巴地道歉，“我只是……忽然想起来之前见过这个咒语。”  
“喔！是你的家人吗？”Lily饶有兴致地问道，“James和我说他小时候他爸爸很喜欢给他展示各种高深的咒语。”  
“不是，呃……”Greg又垂下眼睛，有些尴尬地回复道，“我在孤儿院长大。——麻瓜的。”  
“喔。”Greg偷偷瞥了一眼对方，Lily看起来像是吃了一惊，“我很抱歉。但我也是麻瓜出身。”  
这回换Greg吃惊了：“真的吗？可是你成绩那么好——”  
“是啊，但我也不算对魔法世界一无所知吧。我来霍格沃茨之前能力时常失控——我现在知道那不是我的问题了，但我姐姐对此很不满。她没有……她不是个女巫。她时常找我的麻烦，还叫我‘怪胎’。但Se——有人和我保证我不是。他告诉了我关于魔法世界的一切，包括霍格沃茨——”  
“啊，谢谢你，Evans小姐。”McGonagall教授，格兰芬多威严的院长推门进来，身后跟着James Potter，格兰芬多的男学生会主席，以及Greg看着面熟的一男一女，袍子上别着闪亮的级长徽章，“我收到你的消息了。Mr. Lestrade——”  
McGonagall教授走到桌前，双手撑着桌面，显露出一丝疲惫的痕迹，“我很遗憾地通知你，你的魔杖失踪了。”  
“什么？”Greg刷地一下惊得站了起来。他不能没有魔杖！他还得上课呢……没有魔杖他什么都做不了，甚至不能保护自己——  
“我很抱歉，但一收到Miss Evans小姐的消息我们就把你的寝室都找遍了，没有你的魔杖。看起来你宣称的那位入侵者带走了你的魔杖。这就让情况变得更复杂了，说不准这是不是一起专门针对你的袭击——”  
Greg的脑子隆隆作响。他没有魔杖，也没钱再买一根。霍格沃茨竟然有人能闯进来，还很可能是特意为了他——  
“哦Greg——”Lily轻声安慰他，让他坐回扶手椅上。Greg顺从地坐下，感觉脑袋塞满了糨糊。那磨砂玻璃的钟形罩又一次悬在了他的头顶，没有降落的唯一原因是Lily无言的安慰。  
“我很遗憾，关于你的魔杖，我会和校长讨论一下。Miss Evans，Mr. Potter，Miss Brown，以及Mr. Clearwater，你们今晚辛苦了。回去好好休息一下，注意塔楼里的秩序。控制一下那些忍不住到处乱传谣言的学生，外头已经够乱了，霍格沃茨校内最不需要的就是人心惶惶。”  
Lily Evans撤回搭在Greg右手的手，走向她的男友。他们依次和McGonagall教授告别，鱼贯而出。室内顷刻只剩下院长和Greg二人，只有壁炉里柴火轻微的爆响。Greg有些坐立不安，但所幸McGonagall教授没有让这尴尬的沉默持续地太久。  
“我已经给校长送了信，但他还在魔法部长那儿。我想他已经尽可能快地往回赶了，不过我也说不准他什么时候回来。他一回来我会让人通知你去见他。”看到Greg不安的表情McGonagall教授放缓了语气，“不单是为了这次袭击。他也是你的直接监管人，我希望你还没忘掉。校长一直很关心你，他告诉我你向Mycroft Holmes学了不少。”  
Greg胃里一沉。这是要算大脑封闭术的账了吗？  
看到Greg的表情McGonagall教授摇摇头，嘴角稍稍上扬了些许：“不全是大脑封闭术的事儿——当然，这事儿还没完。你知道我和Flitwick教授依然对你们那天晚上在走廊里游荡的行为怀有疑虑，尤其是在你使用大脑封闭术而Mr. Holmes一看就是在胡编乱造的情况下。不过校长说了这事儿他来处理。顺便说一句，Flitwick教授觉得你的大脑封闭术掌握的不错，令他印象深刻。”  
Greg的脸一阵红一阵白，不知怎么接话。  
“既然你已经知道有摄神取念这回事——顺便，我相信你不会到处和人炫耀你会摄神取念的吧，学校已经够乱了——”McGonagall教授警告性地扫了一眼Greg，没有停下手上整理书桌的动作。Greg忙不迭地点头，收获了McGonagall教授满意的轻哼。  
“很好，那我们不如直接跳过你想必是结结巴巴的叙述。我可以看一下你的记忆吗，Mr. Lestrade？”  
Greg张大了嘴，又闭上了。他没想到McGonagall教授会这么直接，但如她所言，这确实是最快捷的办法了；Greg也不是很信任自己的语言组织能力，他到现在也就能组织起基本的句子而已，要想让他把他方才遭遇的一切完整清晰地表述出来估计得等下星期吧；再说了，Greg带着些自暴自弃想到，Mycroft，Snape，或许还有Magnussen和Black——Regulus，哪个不是把他的脑子翻了个底朝天，也不差McGonagall教授这一位了。  
“我就当你是同意了。”McGonagall教授举起魔杖，Greg又点了点头，闭上眼睛，不知道会发生什么，但也不算特别害怕。先前别人翻他脑子的时候他毫无感觉，还得Mycroft专程告诉他，这次没道理不一样。  
出人意料地，Greg感觉脑袋被人推了一下。他刷地睁开眼睛，对上McGonagall教授有些讶异的目光，意识到自己很可能下意识地封闭了大脑。他红着脸低头，盯着自己交叠的双手，努力地对自己重复：不要大脑封闭术，不要大脑封闭术，不要……  
对面的McGonagall教授发出了一声好像是被逗乐了的声音，Greg恨不得找个地缝钻进去。然后一切声音静止了。McGonagall教授一定是进入了他的大脑。Greg忽然怔住了。不能听，不能看，不能思考。就这样被定在原地。视野里永远定格着他交握的双手，拇指旁的倒刺。像是有人剪断了吊着的绳子，一直悬在他上方的钟形罩直直地砸下来，割断了他与外界的一切感觉。  
又是突然地，五感匆匆归位。整个世界的所有声响一齐回归他的脑海，这真是……太响了——他不由地瑟缩了一下，捂起耳朵。  
“我了解了。”Greg抬头，McGonagall教授的声音仿佛在耳边放大了一百倍，刺得他鼓膜生疼，“我会如实告诉校长的。这晚上很漫长，你需要好好休息一下。明天的课我会和你的任课老师请假。校长一回来我就找人通知你。”  
Greg不知道除了点头他还能做什么。  
“那就这样吧。晚安，Mr. Lestrade，出去的时候请把门带上。”  
“当——当然。晚安，教授。”Greg起身，双腿还在打颤，但他坚强地（起码他认为自己坚强地）走出了院长的办公室，还带上了门。

上学的时候他曾经很盼望自己能有飞来的假期，但如今享受着飞来的假期，Greg却没有半分高兴的感觉。大部分低年级的格兰芬多都上课去了，公共休息室空空荡荡的。偶尔有几个高年级的学生说笑着走过，总会往他的方向瞥一眼。有好奇的，也有同情的，不过好奇的占大多数。这下他可彻底出名了。Greg有些烦躁地想到，他可一点儿都不想因为这种奇怪的理由出名。他昨晚还尖叫了……真是见鬼。像个小姑娘似的。他打赌Carter要笑死了。  
他百无聊赖地看着羽毛笔在墨水瓶里吸满墨水的样子，直到笔尖完全变黑他才抽出来，对着他的魔咒课本写下论文标题“论伸缩咒的——”他要论什么来着？他的笔尖在纸面上悬得太久，滴下一大滴墨水，在他崭新的标题上晕开。  
“见鬼。”Greg低声咒骂了几句，扯下羊皮纸团成一团丢进书包，放弃了写论文的徒劳无功，转而盯着窗外。从格兰芬多的塔楼往外望，天光大亮，城堡到温室的草坪已经显现出冬天的肃杀，更远一点的地方Hagrid的小屋顶上飘出淡淡的烟气。想到Hagrid的茶水和非人类能承受的岩皮饼，Greg不由地一个哆嗦。禁林上空经常腾起飞鸟，当他数到第五群的时候Greg的肩膀被人拍了一下。他好奇地扭头，对方是个陌生的高年级学生。  
“Dumbledore教授找你。口令是柠檬雪宝。”  
“我……呃，谢谢。”Greg胡乱地把课本和纸笔塞进书包，甩上肩头。幸好他提前和Dimmock了解了一下校长办公室的位置，昨天晚上一个人从McGonagall教授的办公室摸回公共休息室就够他受的了。

直到站在校长办公室门口他才意识到“柠檬雪宝”是什么意思。那两头石怪静静地看着他，Greg觉得自己试着对石头说话看上去一定是疯癫了，但他也别无选择。  
“柠……柠檬雪宝？”  
石怪往两边跳开了，露出一段螺旋上升的楼梯。Greg爬上去，发现楼梯尽头是一道闪闪发亮的栎木门。他大着胆子试着敲了敲装饰着着某种他不认识的奇珍异兽的脑袋的门环，门向里自动打开了。Greg迈步进前，然后被眼前的景象惊得说不出话。  
校长办公室一个宽敞、美丽的圆形房间，从天花板到墙角堆满了不计其数的古老典籍。旁侧的墙上挂满了昔日的男女老校长们的肖像，他们都在各自的像框里轻轻地打着呼噜。两道楼梯通往二层的平台，那里是一道罗马式的尖顶拱门，有什么东西在门后闪闪发亮。对着拱门的是高大的枝形吊灯，吊灯下一张巨大的桌子，桌脚是爪子形的，桌后带着几分熟悉的目光正透过半月形的眼镜打量着他，碰上Greg的目光，Albus Dumbledore露出了笑容。  
“口令不是个问句，你知道的，Greg。”  
“我……我不知道。”Greg结结巴巴地解释道，“我之前……”  
“没来过。”Dumbledore教授接道，“因为你在校的表现——不论是学术还是别的方面，都让我十分赞赏，以至于我找不出什么非得把你叫来训话的理由。”  
“……谢谢？”Greg嗫嚅着说，有些惴惴不安地等着Dumbledore教授的判决。是要停了他的奖学金，还是……？  
Dumbledore教授挑了挑眉，抬手示意桌前的一把扶手椅，上面鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了软垫，“坐，Greg。喝点什么吗？茶？咖啡？还是柠檬雪宝？”  
秋天？吃雪糕？Greg感觉自己的眉毛要挑上天了。“我想不用了吧，谢谢您。”  
“真遗憾。柠檬雪宝可是我的最爱。”Dumbledore教授扶了扶眼镜，也坐到桌前，“McGonagall教授已经和我详细讲过昨晚发生的事了，对于你遭受的惊吓我个人表示遗憾。据我所知，你还遭受了一点儿小小的财产损失——你的魔杖失踪了，是吗？”  
“是的。”Greg忧虑地望着Dumbledore教授，他可没有多余的钱再买一根——  
“不用担心花销的问题，我肯定我们能找到什么条款让奖学金委员会负责你的损失。麻烦的倒是你怎么选一根魔杖的问题。我个人强烈反对你去Ollivander那儿再挑一根，鉴于你刚刚遭受了一起针对你个人的袭击。我给Ollivander去了信，看看能不能说服他带一些魔杖过来给你试试。”  
让Ollivander亲自带魔杖给他试？Greg惊讶之情一定显露于表，因为Dumbledore教授和蔼地笑了笑：“Garrick和我是老朋友了。”  
Greg点点头，收好失控的表情。但这些天他还是没有魔杖……“教授？”Greg大着胆子问道，Dumbledore教授鼓励的目光让他添了几分勇气，“Ollivander先生……他大约什么时候能来？我是说……这几天，我得上课什么的。”  
“啊！——原谅我的疏忽。这确实是个问题。”Dumbledore教授半月形镜片上的眼睛眯了起来，他沉思了片刻，然后起身挥了挥魔杖。后排浩如烟海的典籍里飞出一只细长的黑匣，稳稳当当地落在Greg身前的桌子上。  
“你先试试这根，看看能不能暂时用一用。”  
这是Dumbledore教授自己的魔杖吗？Greg有些疑惑地看了看教授，咬了咬嘴唇，还是决定不要多嘴。他打开金属插销，匣子里暗色的天鹅绒上躺着一根细长的魔杖。灰褐色，很长，很细，看起来像是被精心保养过，和Greg之前那根可不不太一样。Greg丢失的魔杖要更粗，更短一些，挥舞起来十分有力。他小心翼翼地拾起魔杖，捻在指尖，生怕它折断。  
“不用这么小心翼翼的。”Dumbledore教授笑着安抚道，“这根是冷杉木，凤凰羽芯， 十二英寸*。和你之前那根恐怕很不一样，不过非常适合变形术。里面的凤凰羽毛就是 ——”Dumbledore教授扭头看向角落，Greg这才注意到那里有个支架，但上面是空的。  
“抱歉，最近Fawkes总是不在这儿。他似乎觉得外面更有吸引力一些。”  
“您有一只凤凰？”Greg惊奇道。  
“是的，Greg。并且是一只很漂亮的凤凰。”Dumbledore教授微笑着回答，“魔杖感觉怎么样？”  
Greg试着挥了挥。魔杖很轻，轻的他有些不习惯，除此之外一切感觉都还不错。“挺好的。”他诚实地回答。  
“你可以试试，施几个无伤大雅的小咒语。”Dumbledore教授鼓励道。  
“呃，羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”Greg试探性地念道。新魔杖和他不如旧的合拍，他感觉他的力量像是被迫挤在一根细长的管道里，慢慢悠悠地钻出魔杖尽头。不过好歹，面前书桌上装魔杖的黑匣子是飘起来了。  
“不错，不错！”Dumbledore教授快乐地鼓了鼓掌，“现在，Greg，让我们收一收魔杖。我们来谈谈昨天晚上的袭击。”  
Greg的喉咙里滑入了一块铅。他努力调整着呼吸，尽量镇静自若地看着Dumbledore教授。我是格兰芬多，格兰芬多无所畏惧。Greg默念道。  
“Minerva说你看到床前有个影子？”校长问道。  
Greg反应了一会儿才意识到那是McGonagall教授。他咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫了片刻还是开口：“您可以……看一下。用摄神取念，我是说。”  
Dumbledore教授挑眉，镜片后的目光变得锐利起来，探寻地看了他几秒，“好的。”  
Greg不知道Dumbledore教授为何犹豫了一番，不过不用再口述一遍他的噩梦还是令他如释重负。他闭上双眼，静静等待着那片刻的呆滞。然而仿佛过了很久，他的意识依然清明，五感仍存。他疑惑地睁眼，对上Dumbledore教授湛蓝的眼睛。  
“我了解了。”Dumbledore教授的回复和McGonagall教授一模一样，但他的表情却深思熟虑得多。Greg看不懂，也猜不透，只有静静地坐着，双手攥着魔杖，默默迎着半月形镜片后的注视。校长的眼神既像是在看他，又像是飘到了很远的地方。沉默了半晌，Dumbledore教授开口。  
“那么今天就到这里吧，我的下一位访客应该也快到了。Garrick来信后我会找人告诉你的，这段时间你先暂时用一下手头这根吧。说不定你在变形课上的表现会大幅提高呢。”校长有些狡黠地眨眨眼，Greg迷茫地看了看他，又看了看魔杖。Dumbledore教授压低声音道：“冷杉木特别适合变形术，比苹果木还要好——可别告诉Minerva，不然她的变形术就要超过我了。”  
“啊，好的。”Greg不知所措地点点头，这是个玩笑还是认真的嘱咐？  
“那么就这样吧，Greg？你还有什么事吗？”  
——我的大脑封闭术。Greg几乎要冲口而出，但既然Dumbledore教授只字未提，Greg也犯不着自找麻烦。所以他想了想，还是谨慎地回答道：“没有了，教授。”  
“那么好好休息，享受一下你的假期。祝你有愉快的一天。”Dumbledore教授挥挥手，Greg知道这是结束谈话的意思了。

Greg从螺旋形的楼梯拾级而下的时候都不敢相信自己的好运气。Dumbledore教授不但没有责怪他用大脑封闭术反抗院长的事儿，还借了他一根魔杖！这次，甚至连两尊石怪在他眼前跳开的时候，他都觉得有一丝可爱。他在校长办公室门外站了一会儿，决定还是回塔楼去。正欲转身，他便看见楼梯口飞扬的袍角。然后朝着Greg站着的方向跑来一个熟悉的身影，Greg绝不会认错。  
Mycroft Holmes。  
对方显然也认出了Greg，因为他停下了脚步，气喘吁吁地，在几步开外看着Greg，脸上的表情半是如释重负半是些许不安。  
“Greg！真是太巧了，我正想着——”  
“撞上我？”Greg没想让自己的语气听起来这么讽刺，但出口的话他也控制不住了。  
“……算是吧。”Mycroft看起来也有些尴尬，“我不是故意……我想寄信的但实在挤不出时间……家里太乱了……事情太乱了……我不知道说什么好。”  
“喔。”Greg点点头，移开与Mycroft对视的目光，注意到他左手拎着一个黑色的袋子。  
“这是什么？”Greg好奇地问道。  
“什么——？这个……这个是……”Mycroft罕见地涨红了脸，看上去异常不安。  
“是什么，Mycroft？”Greg忽然腾起了不详的预感，Mycroft鲜少支支吾吾，他一定知道里面是什么，又不想让Greg看到。  
“没什么，就是——该死的！”袋子忽然从底部裂开了，里面的东西落下来，在地毯上四散滚落着，有一小截滚到了Greg脚边。  
“别——”在Mycroft能出声阻止之前Greg已经弯下腰捡起了那一小截碎片。圆柱形，浅褐色，是木头。它的边缘不规则地断裂着，露出银白色的絮状物。它在Greg手里的触感很熟悉。当然了，Greg更熟悉它们被拼凑起来的组成完整的模样。十点五英寸，雪松木，独角兽毛的杖芯。  
Greg吞咽了一下，感觉心脏直直地向下坠落。这不可能……怎么会……？  
“这是……我的魔杖吗？”他颤抖的语调几乎拼凑不出完整的句子。  
Mycroft半跪着的姿势凝固了。他没有抬头看Greg。不是一个好兆头。  
“它怎么会……这样了？”又怎么会在你手里？后一个问题没有问出声，但Greg知道Mycroft能听到。  
Mycroft的身影动了动。“恢复如初。”他指着袋子道，然后把手里的碎片——Greg魔杖的碎片一股脑儿地倒进去，然后朝着Greg伸出手。  
“你能不能……？”Greg乞求地看着Mycroft，他知道对方明白他没有说出口的意思。  
“我很抱歉。”Mycroft避开了他的目光，“修复咒只对平常的非魔法物品有效。”  
“……喔。”Greg的一线希望破灭了。他不知所措地站在原地，直愣愣地盯着拉文克劳，眼光陌生得可怕。  
“校长还在等我。”Mycroft低声说道，依然没有看Greg的眼睛。  
Greg不能动弹，木然地感觉Mycroft越过他，走向身后的石怪，正确地说出了口令。（“柠檬雪宝！”）  
他能感觉到Mycroft的脚步渐行渐远，两尊石怪跳回原地。他无助地站在走廊中央。  
孤身一人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原著包括Pottermore上均未提及Dumbledore的第一根魔杖（老魔杖之前的那根）的材质。冷杉木/苹果木（适合变形术）以及凤凰羽毛的杖芯是比较流行的猜测。


End file.
